Boda sin Amor
by LennaParis
Summary: Hinata Hyuga tenía que casarse antes de tres meses o le quitarían su casa, Naruto Namikase era un triunfador atractivo y soltero. Sin ningún otro candidato a la vista ella decide proponerle un trato.Listo el cap 10!
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están??? Soy Lenna y vengo con un fic que es la adaptación de un libro de Jordan Penny llamado "Boda sin amor". Espero que les guste.

Por supuesto que los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, obvio si fueran míos, habría mucho naru-hina.

**Boda Sin Amor**

**Capítulo 1**

Naruto, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Hinata paseaba por su dormitorio con una expresión concentrada en el rostro, los puños apretados a los costados y sus ojos perla ensombrecidos por la preocupación mientras repetía una y otra vez aquellas cuatro palabras en voz baja. Todavía no estaba segura de ser capaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho, aunque no con la firmeza y seguridad que le hubiera gustado. Se dijo que ya había pasado lo peor y, que si había conseguido eso, conseguiría también lo demás.

Tragó saliva y miró el teléfono colocado al lado de la cama. No tenía sentido prolongar la situación: debía terminar con ella cuanto antes.

Pero no allí; no podía estar sentada en la intimidad de su dormitorio mientras…

Apartó los ojos con rapidez de la colcha blanca de flores bordadas. El día que la eligió tenía catorce años y ya estaba a punto de cumplir los veintidós.

Veintidós años y seguía siendo tan ingenua y poco sofisticada como una niña; o al menos, eso era lo que le habían dicho.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No quería recordar quién se lo había dicho exactamente.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y corrió escaleras abajo. Utilizaría el teléfono de la habitación que había sido el estudio de su padre y, antes de eso, de su abuelo. Le parecía que sería más apropiado pronunciar aquellas palabras en esa estancia, como si el sitio les añadiera peso y dignidad.

Levantó el auricular y marcó los números con el cuerpo tenso.

—Naruto Namikase, por favor —le dijo a la chica que contestó al otro lado—. De parte de Hinata Hyuga.

Mientras esperaba, se mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior, un hábito de la infancia que creía superado hacía tiempo.

—Eso sólo lo hacen los niños —le había dicho Naruto cuando tenía dieciocho años—. Las mujeres…

Hizo una pausa y la miró con burla.

—¿Qué hacen las mujeres? —preguntó ella, sin pensar.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —musitó él—. Las mujeres, querida e inocente Hina, sólo llevan cicatrices de éstas… —se inclinó y le acarició lentamente el labio inferior con la yema del dedo índice—, cuando se las ha dejado un amante ardiente.

Después se rió del rubor que cubrió las mejillas de ella, Naruto era así. En otra época habría sido contrabandista o pirata, un hombre al que no le importaba nadie y que se regía por sus propias leyes. Al menos, eso era lo que había afirmado siempre su abuelo aunque Hinata sospechaba que, a pesar de sus palabras, su abuelo sentía debilidad por Naruto.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?

El sonido de la voz de él en su oído le hizo apretar el auricular mientras su cuerpo se rebelaba contra la idea de lo mucho que la afectaba todavía aquel hombre a pesar de que, con la madurez, había aprendido a ignorar los comentarios burlones con los que le gustaba atormentarla.

No se portaba así con otras mujeres; con ellas era todo encanto pero, por otra parte, a ella no la veía como una mujer sino como…

—Hinata, ¿estás ahí?

La irritación de su voz la devolvió a la realidad. La joven respiró hondo.

—Sí, estoy aquí, Naruto. Tengo que preguntarte algo.

—Ahora no puedo hablar, espero una llamada importante. Mira, iré a verte esta noche y hablaremos de lo que quieras.

—No —se asustó ella.

Lo que tenía que preguntarle le resultaría mucho más fácil a distancia; la idea de pedirle que se casara con ella cara a cara le hizo dar un respingo, pero Naruto había colgado y ya era demasiado tarde para decirle que no quería verlo.

Colgó a su vez y miró con tristeza a su alrededor.

En aquella casa se concentraban cuatrocientos años de historia. La casa existía desde que Isabel I entregara el terreno a Hiroshi Hyga; según la versión oficial, como regalo por servicios prestados en la corte. Pero la versión extraoficial sugería que los servicios habían sido mucho más personales e íntimos.

En reconocimiento a su generosidad, Hiroshi llamó a su casa Prado de la Reina. No era una gran mansión, pero en opinión de Hinata resultaba demasiado grande para una persona o incluso una familia, en especial conociendo por su trabajo en el albergue la cantidad de personas que no tenían casa y necesitaban desesperadamente un techo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Y qué harías tú si pudieras elegir libremente? —le preguntó Naruto la última vez que ella sacó el tema—. ¿Entregarles la casa? ¿Ver cómo quitaban los paneles de madera para hacer fuego y…?

—Eso no es justo —protestó ella, airada.

Pero incluso Sai, que estaba al cargo del albergue, había comentado en alguna ocasión que ella era muy ingenua e idealista y esperaba demasiado de la gente. Hinata sospechaba que Sai se sentía inclinado a despreciarla; desde luego, al principio se había mostrado hostil con ella, burlándose de su acento y sus orígenes, condenando su dinero y su estilo de vida, comparados con el de las personas que utilizaban el albergue.

—Pasar tiempo haciendo buenas obras hace que te sientas mejor, ¿verdad? —le preguntó una vez con burla.

—No —repuso ella con sinceridad—. Pero mi dinero está en un fideicomiso y no puedo tocar el capital aunque quisiera. Si aceptara un empleo pagado, se lo estaría robando a alguien que lo necesita para ganarse la vida.

Sai y ella se llevaban ya mucho mejor aunque Naruto y él se odiaban cordialmente. O mejor dicho, era Sai el que odiaba a Naruto; éste no era lo bastante humano para permitirse sentir ninguna emoción por nadie. De hecho, Hinata dudaba a veces que hubiera sentido algo en toda su vida.

Sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Sai tener que pedir dinero a Naruto para mantener el albergue, pero Naruto era el hombre más rico de la zona y su negocio el que más beneficios obtenía.

—Es una combinación extraña —le había dicho a Hinata su padre en una ocasión—. Un empresario de éxito y al mismo tiempo un hombre honesto y de altos principios.

Sai, por su parte, lo consideraba un bastardo arrogante.

Una de las antiguas compañeras de clase de Hinata, en cambio, lo encontró muy sexy una vez que fue a visitar a su amiga. Casada y aburrida ya de su marido, contempló a Naruto con un ansia que Hinata encontró no sólo embarazosa sino también humillante. Era como si Sakura, con sus miradas y roces físicos deliberados, acentuara aún más su propia inmadurez sexual, reforzando así las burlas que siempre le hacía Naruto.

Hinata sabía bien que Naruto la encontraba ingenua. ¿Pero qué importaba eso? Cierto que sus comentarios la hacían ruborizarse y a veces le dolían, pero se había prometido a sí misma hacía tiempo que no se apresuraría a tener una relación sexual hasta que no estuviera preparada para ello; que no quería experimentar por experimentar; que cuando al fin explorara el mundo de su propia sexualidad sería con un compañero que sintiera lo que ella, un hombre que la quisiera y que no se avergonzara de admitirlo y con el que pudiera bajar la guardia y dejar al descubierto su naturaleza vulnerable y romántica.

Hasta el momento, no había encontrado a ese hombre pero, cuando lo hiciera, lo reconocería y no tenía ninguna prisa. Sólo tenía veintiún años. Veintiún años y seguía siendo virgen. Veintiún años y a punto de proponerle matrimonio a Naruto quien, definitivamente, no era la persona que…

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran ya las cuatro. Sabía que Naruto solía quedarse a menudo en su despacho hasta mucho después de que salieran todos los demás, lo que significaba que quizá no llegara hasta las siete o las ocho. Tenía muchas horas de espera; muchas horas para armarse de valor con vistas a su propuesta.

¿Cuál sería su reacción? Se reiría sin duda. Hinata apretó los labios al imaginárselo y decidió malhumorada que la culpa de todo la tenía su abogado. Si Kakashi no le hubiera sugerido…

Se acercó a la ventana y recordó las últimas palabras que le dijera Kakashi antes de marcharse.

—Prométeme que por lo menos se lo preguntarás, Hinata.

—¿Sacrificarme para salvar esta casa? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —repuso ella, airada—. Ni siquiera me interesa la casa. Tú sabes bien lo que siento…

—Y tú sabes lo que ocurrirá si la hereda Kano —replicó Kakashi—. La destrozará por completo sólo por el placer que eso le causará.

—Y para vengarse del abuelo. Sí, lo sé.

Kano era primo de su padre; el abuelo de ella y él habían discutido mucho antes de que naciera Hinata, una pelea por motivos de dinero y costumbres morales que terminó con su abuelo prohibiéndole a Kano que volviera a poner el pie en la casa.

Todas las familias tienen una oveja negra; la suya no era una excepción. A pesar de sus años, de su aire externo de respetabilidad, de su matrimonio y de sus dos hijos, seguía habiendo algo muy desagradable en Kano.

Quizá no hubiera llegado a violar la ley en sus tratos económicos, pero desde luego se había acercado peligrosamente en más de una ocasión, o eso era lo que decía el padre de Hinata. Su padre.

La joven apartó la vista de la ventana y miró hacia el escritorio. La fotografía de su padre seguía allí. La misma que se había hecho de uniforme poco antes de la muerte de su hermano menor, aunque lo fueran solo por unos minutos. Eran gemelos.

Cuando ocurrió eso, dejó el ejército y volvió a casa al lado de su padre; y él también supo lo que era perder a un ser querido cuando murió su esposa. Prado de la Reina lo había sido todo para su padre y su abuelo. Hinata también amaba la casa, pero no se sentía posesiva con ella. Lo que sentía cuando recorría sus habitaciones no era orgullo sino remordimientos.

¡Si al menos todo hubiera sido distinto! Si Kano hubiera sido diferente, ella habría salido contenta de allí, alquilado o comprado un apartamento pequeño en la ciudad y dedicado su tiempo a trabajar en el albergue.

¿Pero cómo podía hacer eso?

—Kano destruirá esta casa —le había advertido Kakashi—. La destrozará, venderá todo lo que valga la pena vender y luego la derribará ladrillo a ladrillo y venderá el terreno a alguno de sus compinches que…

—No, no puede hacer eso —protestó ella—. La casa está en la lista de propiedades a conservar.

—Conociendo a Kano, no le resultará difícil encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a afirmar que confundieron las instrucciones que les habían dado. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que resistiría la casa en pie si aparecieran media docena de hombres con excavadoras? Y Kano se aseguraría de que no pudieran relacionarlo con ello. Odiaba a tu abuelo, Hinata, y sabía lo mucho que este lugar significaba para él y para tu padre.

—Demasiado —suspiró la joven—. No, este lugar es un anacronismo, Kakashi. Por muy hermosa que sea la casa, el que una familia viva en un lugar tan grande… ¿por qué no me haría caso el abuelo y la donaría a alguna caridad?

—¿O sea que no te importa lo que le ocurra a la casa? ¿No te importa que Kano la herede y la destruya destrozando al mismo tiempo cuatrocientos años de historia?

—Claro que me importa. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo? Ya conoces las condiciones de ese estúpido testamento que hizo el abuelo. En el caso de que sus dos hijos murieran antes que él, la casa y el terreno irían a parar al pariente más cercano que a los tres meses de su muerte estuviera casado y en condiciones de tener un heredero. Hizo ese testamento después de la muerte del tío Hizashi y si papá no hubiera…

Se interrumpió bruscamente con un nudo en la garganta. La muerte de su padre por ataque cardíaco semanas antes de que su abuelo muriera a su vez, era algo que no había llegado a asimilar todavía.

—Kano cumple todas las condiciones de ese testamento y…

—Tú eres la pariente más cercana de tu abuelo —le recordó Kakashi.

—Sí, pero no estoy casada y no es probable que me case en los próximos tres meses —repuso ella con sequedad.

—Podrías hacerlo —musitó el abogado despacio—. Un matrimonio arreglado. Un matrimonio que se realizara específicamente para cumplir las condiciones del testamento de tu abuelo. Un matrimonio que luego pudieras terminar fácilmente y con rapidez.

—¿Un matrimonio arreglado? —preguntó ella, atónita.

Aquello le sonaba a una de las novelas que leía; no estaba mal como argumento para una historia romántica, pero era poco plausible en la realidad.

—No —prosiguió con impaciencia, moviendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que sus mechones oscuros se balancearon sobre sus hombros. Se los apartó del rostro con irritación. Su cabello era la cruz de su vida: espeso y de un color difícil de descifrar, jamás podría decir que era completamente negro porque a la mínima exposición a la luz destellaban reflejos azulados.

A su abuelo le gustaba compararla con un hada, decía que el color de su cabello era original y único. Hinata ya había intentado teñirse el cabello, para que fuera uniformente negro, pero la tintura jamás pudo cubrir sus destellos azules, así que finalmente dejo de intentarlo.

—Es imposible. Y además, hacen falta dos personas para casarse y no se me ocurre nadie que…

—A mí sí —repuso Kakashi con calma.

Hinata lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Quién?

—Naruto Namikase —repuso él.

Hinata se sentó bruscamente en las escaleras.

—Imposible —anunció con firmeza—. Jamás.

—Sería la persona ideal —prosiguió Kakashi con entusiasmo—. Después de todo, nunca ha ocultado lo mucho que desea esta casa.

—Nunca —asintió ella con sequedad, recordando las veces que Naruto había pedido, exigido casi, a su abuelo que se la vendiera—. Si tanto la desea, puede tratar de convencer a Kano de que se la venda.

Kakashi enarcó las cejas.

—Vamos, Hinata. Sabes que Kano odia a Naruto casi tanto como odiaba a tu abuelo.

La joven suspiró.

—Sí.

Era cierto. Naruto y Kano eran viejos rivales en los negocios y, como su padre solía decirle a menudo, todavía no había habido una confrontación entre ellos que no hubiera ganado Naruto.

—El mero hecho de saber que Naruto adora esta casa sólo serviría para que la destruyera con más placer —añadió.

—Sólo estamos hablando de un matrimonio arreglado entre los dos, una formalidad básica que te permita cumplir las condiciones del testamento. Con el tiempo, podéis divorciaros. Puedes venderle la casa a Naruto y…

—¿Con el tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—Un año o dos —Kakashi se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo, tú no quieres casarte ahora con otra persona, ¿no? Si así fuera, no habría necesidad de mezclar a Naruto.

—No puedo hacerlo. La sola idea me resulta completamente ridícula, repulsiva.

—En ese caso, me temo que tendrás que resignarte al hecho de que la heredará Kano. Ya hace casi un mes que murió tu abuelo.

—No puedo hacerlo —repitió ella—. No podría pedirle a ningún hombre que se casara conmigo y menos a Naruto.

Kakashi se echó a reír.

—Sólo es una proposición de negocios. Piénsalo, Hinata. Conozco la ambivalencia de tus sentimientos hacia la casa, pero no puedo creer que quieras que Kano la destruya.

—No, desde luego que no.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes que perder?

—Mi libertad —sugirió ella. Kakashi volvió a reírse.

—Dudo mucho que Naruto te la quite —le aseguró—. Está demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por lo que hagas tú. Prométeme que al menos lo pensarás. Hago esto por ti. Si dejas que Kano destruya este lugar, luego te sentirás culpable.

—¿Y tú no te sientes culpable por chantajearme moralmente de este modo? —preguntó ella con sequedad.

Kakashi pareció ligeramente incómodo.

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré —prometió la joven.

Y lo había pensado mucho.

A lo largo de los años había oído muchas veces que tenía demasiado buen corazón. Pero Kakashi tenía razón. No podía permitir que Kano destruyera Prado de la Reina sin tratar de salvarla aunque le supusiera un sacrificio. Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a sus labios al pensar lo humillado que se sentiría Naruto de poder leer sus pensamientos. ¿Cuántas mujeres hubieran considerado un sacrificio casarse con él? A juzgar por lo que ella había oído, no muchas.

Bien, cierto que ella era muy peculiar, una rareza que por algún motivo no encontraba ningún atractivo en el famoso magnetismo sexual de él. Era inmune a eso que hacía que a las demás mujeres les temblaran las rodillas y les brillaran los ojos al estar cerca de él.

Extrañamente, lo último que la mayoría mencionaba de él era su riqueza.

Pero ella nunca lo había encontrado sexy. A sus ojos, Naruto era un cerdo arrogante y sarcástico al que sólo le gustaba reírse de ella.

El mes anterior, en una cena, cuando la anfitriona comentó que un primo que se hallaba de visita le había suplicado que lo sentara al lado de Hinata, Naruto, que la oyó, se inclinó hacia la joven y dijo con sorna:

—Bueno, si tiene la esperanza de encontrar una mujer debajo de toda esa masa de pelo y ese horrible vestido se llevará una gran decepción, ¿eh, Hinata?

La joven, que había comprado el vestido de seda gris en una tienda de segunda mano y lo había arreglado personalmente, lo miró con amargura.

—No todos los hombres juzgan a las mujeres por su papel en la cama, Naruto —repuso entre dientes.

—Menos mal —replicó él—, porque, a juzgar por los cotilleos, tú no tendrías ni idea de lo que podías hacer en semejante situación.

Hinata se ruborizó, no tanto por lo que él había dicho; después de todo, no le avergonzaba no estar dispuesta a meterse en la cama con el primer hombre que se lo pidiera; sino por la mirada de burla de él y porque, por un segundo, lo imaginó claramente en la cama con una mujer anónima, el cuerpo desnudo y bronceado, las manos acariciando la piel más clara de la mujer mientras ella se aferraba a él con gemidos de deseo…

Apartó de inmediato aquella visión, por supuesto, y se dijo que probablemente había sido producida por la película que había visto con una amiga aquella tarde.

Naruto y ella prosiguieron la discusión más tarde, justo antes de que él se marchara con la rubia elegante y sofisticada que lo acompañaba.

—De todas formas —dijo la joven, levantando la barbilla con aire de desafió—, en estos tiempos es inteligente no tener muchos amantes.

—Eso es una excusa muy conveniente —repuso él con suavidad—. En especial cuando…

—¿En especial cuando qué?

—En especial para ti —musitó el hombre.

El regreso de su acompañante impidió que Hinata añadiera nada más.

Un matrimonio arreglado con Naruto. Debía estar loca para permitir que Kakashi la convenciera de algo así. Pero la había convencido y ya no podía echarse atrás. ¿Deseaba Naruto Prado de la Reina lo bastante como para aceptar? Una parte de ella esperaba que no. Y la otra parte…

—Muy bien, Hinata, ¿de qué se trata? Y si lo que quieres es otro donativo, te advierto que en este momento no me siento muy generoso.

La joven observó a Naruto entrar en el vestíbulo. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a escapársele del pecho.

No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan nerviosa; ni siquiera cuando su abuelo se enteró de que se escapaba por las noches para ir a cazar furtivamente con Kiba Inozuka. Por supuesto, había sido culpa de Naruto y…

Trató de volver firmemente al presente.

Naruto había llegado antes de lo que ella esperaba; estaba ante ella ataviado con un traje muy formal que resaltaba su altura, la amplitud de sus hombros y ese cuerpo musculoso por el que tanto suspiraban sus amigas.

Había algo en él que lo diferenciaba de los demás hombres, un aura de poder y control, de virilidad, tan potente que hasta ella la percibía. La percibía pero no se sentía atraída por ella. No podía sentirse atraída por Naruto: no era su tipo de hombre. Le gustaban los hombres más suaves, más cariñosos, más humanos, menos… ¿menos viriles? Carraspeó con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él con sequedad—. Me miras como miraría un conejo a un perro de caza.

—No te tengo miedo —repuso ella, molesta.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo. Mira, mañana por la mañana tengo que volar a Bruselas y todavía tengo un maletín lleno de documentos que leer antes de irme. Dime lo que quieres y no empieces a dar rodeos contándome que se trata de algo importante. Los dos sabemos que, de no ser así, no me habrías llamado. El tono irónico de él le hizo fruncir el ceño; pero Naruto la miraba con impaciencia mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta y se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

Hinata fijó los ojos en el movimiento de sus manos y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Vamos, Hinata, no te andes por las ramas. No estoy de humor.

La joven tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Hizo acopio de valor y respiró hondo.

—Naruto, quiero que te cases conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boda sin amor**

**Capítulo Dos**

Naruto Namikase con solo treinta años es un empresario exitoso, dueño de uno ojos azules que hipnotizan, piel bronceada, un dios griego en toda su magnificencia, dirían la mayoría de las mujeres.

Hubo un echo que lo marco de por vida y ese era el que su madre los abandonara a él y a su padre. Naruto solo contaba con diez años cuando su madre había decidido fugarse con un socio de su padre, Kushina Usumaki de Namikase cansada de que su esposo le dedicara mas tiempo a la empresa que a ella misma, decidió dejarlo, por alguien que le prometía un futuro mejor, Asuma Sarutobi, pero lamentablemente él no quería a Naruto en esa nueva vida, por lo que Kushina se vio obligada a dejarlo con su padre, Minato amaba a su hijo y cuidaría bien de él.

Pero esa noche en la que Kushina partió con su amante los engranajes les destino se pusieron en marcha y el auto en el que la mujer huía, en compañía de Asuma, sufrió un terrible accidente, del que ninguno logro salir con vida.

Después que esto sucediera Minato Namikase, cayó en una terrible depresión que hizo que su empresa quebrara, pero con el tiempo logro recuperarse, todo por el bien de su hijo. Minato logro hacer de Naruto un hombre intachable, poseedor de una habilidad innata para los negocios, Naruto logró abrirse camino en el mundo de los negocios por si solo. Tiempo después su padre falleció de un ataque al corazón, Naruto sospechaba que había resistido mucho tiempo con el dolor a cuestas, sabia que jamás logro olvidar a su madre, su recuerdo lo consumía, y su querido padre termino por sucumbir ante el.

Todo lo acontecido con su familia llevó a Naruto a jamás pensar en enamorarse, esa no era una opción para él. Disfrutaba del buen sexo y era feliz así, no quería que alguna fémina tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle lo que su madre le hizo a su padre, por eso jamás habría su corazón.

En una de sus reuniones de negocios tubo la oportunidad de conocer a Hiashi Hyuga y al padre de este, Kotarou Hyuga. Ambos eran hombres con una gran visión para los negocios y con un excelente corazón. Naruto nunca negó su interés en Prado de la Reina, pero Kotarou siempre se negaba a aceptar cualquier oferta por la casa porque creía que era un bien familiar. Entablo una muy buena amistad con ambos, tanto así que los visitaba frecuentemente.

Fue en una se esas idas a Prado de la Reina que conoció a la peculiar nieta de Kotarou Hyuga, una niña tranquila, bonita y bastante descuidada a la hora de vestirse, no tenia el mas mínimo rastro de coquetería, al menos en presencia de Naruto, pero que podía resultar muy dulce y a veces demasiado inocente. Aunque tampoco es que podía exigirle mucho, la primera ves que la vio ella tenia casi dieciséis años y él veinticuatro, la chiquilla estaba bailando en el frente del jardín justo mientras caía la lluvia. A ella no parecía importarle que se estuviera mojando, al contrario, parecía que el barro impregnado en sus pies le aportaba lo divertido a la situación. En medio de esa lluvia pudo distinguir que la observaban a través de una de las ventanas de la casa y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, algo sucedió.

Naruto sintió rechazo hacia esa niña, ella tenia algo que le recordaba a su madre ese aire de frescura y simpleza que la hacia tan peculiar entre las mujeres.

Su madre había engañado a su padre y si esa pequeña se parecía a su madre, era solo un prospecto a convertirse en alguien igual a ella, un ser vil y traicionero, Hinata Hyuga podría ser un lobo con piel de cordero, definitivamente le desagradaba.

Aunque después de conocerla se dio cuenta que no había malicia en ella, la duda ya estaba instalada en su ser y le fue inevitable, divertirse a costa de ella, aunque ella se defendiera de sus ataques, el siempre ganaba.

Luego de la muerte del padre y abuelo de Hinata, Naruto aún frecuentaba la casa, Hinata y él se odiaban cordialmente, al menos eso era lo que ella percibía.

Por que en el camino que llevaban recorrido los sentimientos de Naruto cambiaron…

Y ahora él estaba en Prado de la Reina y acaba de escuchar una propuesta que lo dejo atónito.

Hinata había cerrado automáticamente los ojos al hablar, pero en el silencio que siguió a su petición, se vio obligada a volver a abrirlos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Naruto pronunció aquellas palabras entre dientes mientras la miraba como si le hubiese querido aplastarla. Hinata volvió a carraspear.

—Te he preguntado si quieres casarte conmigo —repitió, reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo.

—¿Se trata de una broma?

Hinata vio que estaba muy enfadado, lo cual la sorprendió bastante. Había pasado las últimas horas tratando de anticipar cuál sería su reacción y no se le había ocurrido pensar que se enfadaría. Desprecio quizá, desdén, burla o una negativa clara sí, pero enfadarse…

—No, no es una broma —añadió—. Ha sido idea de Kakashi. Le dije que era una locura, pero él dice que es el único modo de impedir que Kano herede la casa y la destruya. Ya conoces las condiciones del testamento del abuelo.

—Las conozco —asintió él—, pero no sabía que te importara tanto la casa como para desear cumplirlas. ¿Qué ha sido de toda tu insistencia de que no te casarías hasta que te enamoraras, hasta que estuvieras segura de que eras correspondida? ¿O se trataba sólo de una fantasía infantil que desapareció ante la realidad de perder esta casa?

—No, nada de eso —repuso ella enfadada—, pero…

Naruto se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba de pie delante de la enorme chimenea de piedra situada al lado de las escaleras que dominaban el vestíbulo.

Hinata admitió que Naruto encajaba bien en aquella casa. Con su altura, su aura de fuerza y autoridad, parecía mucho más a gusto allí que ella misma.

Las enormes estancias y los paneles oscuros la empequeñecían. Físicamente se parecía más a la familia de su madre que a la de su padre. Mientras la mayoría de los retratos de sus antepasados mostraban individuos fuertes y altos, ella era pequeña y con curvas demasiado pronunciadas para su cuerpo.

Pero seguía siendo su casa y una parte de ella sufriría mucho si la destruían. Era lo bastante sincera para admitir que, a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, la casa estaría segura en sus manos.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Quieres tanto este lugar que no puedes soportar renunciar a él? ¿O me quieres tanto a mí que…?

La última pregunta la hizo con burla, conocedor de antemano de la respuesta, pero Hinata no se la ahorró.

—No, desde luego que no —dijo con vehemencia.

¿Por qué la miraba de aquel modo, con aquellos ojos de águila que tan incómoda la hacían sentir?

—Así que no quieres ni a la casa ni a mí, pero estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo para no perderla.

—Para salvarla —corrigió ella—. Salvarla de Kano. Y sería un matrimonio arreglado —añadió despacio, apartando un poco la vista de él.

Por alguna razón, le resultaba más fácil hablarle así. Se sentía más segura sabiendo que él no podía verle la cara y ella no tenía que ver la suya.

—Un matrimonio falso. Y no tiene por qué durar mucho tiempo. Kakashi dijo que probablemente podríamos conseguir una anulación y que no necesitamos, que no tendríamos que… —se interrumpió, tan consciente del silencio de él que no tuvo más remedio que volverse a mirarlo.

—¿Que no tendríamos que qué? —la alentó el hombre con burla—. ¿Cohabitar, hacer el amor?

Hinata odió el modo en que pronunció aquellas palabras, acariciándola casi, disfrutando de la incomodidad de ella.

—Si crees que eso va a empujarme a aceptar, es que no conoces muy bien el sexo masculino y su ego. ¿De verdad crees que algún hombre está dispuesto a acudir a un tribunal y decirle a todo el mundo que no es lo bastante hombre para acostarse con su esposa? ¿Crees de verdad que alguien, y en especial ese repulsivo primo tuyo, va a creerse que tú y yo somos realmente marido y mujer cuando la sola mención de la palabra sexo basta para convertirte en la personificación de una virgen tradicional temblorosa? No, querida. Si estuviera lo bastante loco para aceptar ese matrimonio fraudulento que me propones, tendría que parecer real a los ojos del mundo, aunque eso significara que al final tuvieras que sufrir la indignidad de pasar por un divorcio.

A Hinata había empezado a latirle con fuerza el corazón mientras él hablaba, pero cuando comprendió que no iba a rechazar su propuesta de plano, lo miró con incertidumbre, con el rostro aún ruborizado. Admitió para sí que Naruto era el único que la hacía reaccionar así cuando hablaba de sexo. Ni siquiera los comentarios rudos y ofensivos de los adolescentes con los que trabajaba en el albergue conseguían avergonzarla como él.

—Pero no sería un matrimonio real —insistió, mirándolo a los ojos—. Nosotros no seríamos…

—Amantes —dijo él—. Desde luego, me resulta difícil imaginarlo. La única vez que te he tenido en mis brazos por poco me sacas los ojos —le recordó él.

—Me asustaste —se defendió ella—. Estaba oscuro, me agarraste de repente y yo…

—Tú salías a escondidas con Kiba Inousuka a robar el salmón de tu abuelo.

—Kiba había prometido enseñarme las guaridas de los tejones y entonces interviniste tú y lo estropeaste todo —le recordó Hinata indignada—. Me había prometido llevarme en cuanto cumpliera los dieciséis años.

—¿En serio? Espero que no le contaras eso a tu padre. Dieciséis años y no te habían besado nunca. Refréscame la memoria. Hinata. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Casi veintidós —dijo ella con impaciencia.

—Mmmm, y presumiblemente ya eres bastante más experta en el arte de besar. O deberías serlo después de la sesión de prácticas que presencié el año pasado en el baile de Nochebuena de los Lewisham.

Hinata se ruborizó aún más al recordar el incidente al que él acababa de hacer alusión. Uno de los primos de los Lewisham, un joven que la había estado mirando con adoración casi toda la noche desde el lado opuesto de la estancia, la alcanzó en la semioscuridad del pasillo que conducía al guardarropa, cuando se disponía a retirarse, y la abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba apasionadamente la boca cerrada de ella. Fue un episodio bastante inofensivo. El joven se presentó en su casa al día siguiente para disculparse y pedirle la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, cosa que Hinata rehusó con tacto. Pero hasta ese momento no sabía que Naruto hubiera presenciado el incidente.

Empezó a andar por la estancia, alejándose de él.

—¿Por qué diablos no te compras ropa decente? Después de todo, puedes permitírtelo. Tu padre te dejó bastante dinero. ¿O ese beato de Sai se escandalizaría si te presentaras con aspecto de mujer en lugar de niña?

—Sai no es un beato —musitó ella, volviéndose hacia él—. Y en cuanto a mi ropa… —frunció el ceño y miró su camiseta y el jersey grueso que había pertenecido a su padre—, me visto para estar cómoda. El hecho de que a ti te guste ver a una mujer con un vestido tan ceñido que apenas le permite andar no significa… aunque supongo que a tu edad, considerarás eso elegante.

—Tengo treinta años, Hinata —le recordó él—, no soy un cincuentón que combata desesperadamente el envejecimiento y, en cuanto a mi idea de la elegancia, no hay nada que me atraiga más que una mujer que tiene la suficiente confianza en sí misma para vestir de un modo que no oculte ni revele su sexualidad; una mujer que lleve seda o cachemira, lana o algodón, tejidos sencillos. Pero tú no eres todavía una mujer, ¿verdad?

Por alguna razón que ella no podía definir, aquellas palabras la habían herido, haciéndola ponerse a la defensiva.

—Soy una mujer —dijo con voz ronca por la emoción—, pero tú no sabes verlo. Tú sólo piensas en las mujeres en términos de sexo, piensas que cuanta más experiencia tienen, más mujeres son. Pues para tu información…

Se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Por qué permitía que le hiciera eso? ¿Por qué tenían que terminar siempre discutiendo?

—¿Para mi información qué? —la desafió él.

—Nada —repuso Hinata.

Había sido una estúpida al hacerle caso a Kakashi. Si el único modo de salvar la casa era con un matrimonio fingido, tendría que ser con otra persona. Cualquier otra persona. Cualquiera que no fuera el hombre odioso y arrogante que la miraba en aquel momento.

—Muy bien —dijo con amargura—. Ha sido una idea estúpida y yo fui una tonta al creer que aceptarías por mucho que desees esta casa. Me iría mejor poner un anuncio en el periódico pidiendo marido.

—Todavía no te he dado mi respuesta.

Hinata lo miró.

—Te vas a meter en un lío —prosiguió él—. Kano sospechará.

—Pero no podrá hacer nada mientras yo cumpla las condiciones del testamento de mi abuelo.

—Mmmm. Kano es muy retorcido. No deberías subestimarlo. Hay algo de fraude en ese plan tuyo.

—¿Fraude? Pero…

—Pasado mañana volveré de Bruselas. Entonces te daré mi respuesta. Y Hinata —añadió, al volverse para salir—, entretanto, nada de anuncios en los periódicos, ¿eh?

Al quedarse sola, la joven pensó con indignación que aquello no era justo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerle sentir como si fuera una cría estúpida?

—Has vuelto a olvidar echarme azúcar en el café —la riñó Sai. Frunció el ceño y enarcó las cejas—. De hecho, estos últimos días pareces muy preocupada. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, nada —mintió Hinata.

—¿Sabes? Es una lástima que no te esforzaras más por convencer a tu abuelo de que nos legara Prado de la Reina. Hallows, la planta de ingeniería, cierra el mes que viene y Dios sabe cuántas personas más se quedarán sin casa. Aquí ya nos faltan camas. Cuando pienso en esa enorme casa con todas esas habitaciones…

—Sí, lo sé —asintió ella, con aire culpable.

No había discutido con Sai las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo y, puesto que Kano había dicho ya claramente que esperaba heredar la casa, Hinata había permitido que Sai creyera lo mismo.

Cuando anunció que iba a trabajar voluntariamente en el albergue, su padre se mostró algo preocupado pero fue Naruto el que se encargó de advertirle que, a la vista de sus contactos familiares, Sai se sentiría obligado a presionarla para que le ayudara a buscar fondos para el albergue.

—Sai nunca haría eso —protestó ella, indignada.

Y entonces lo creía. Y seguía creyéndolo. Y si Sai estaba molesto con ella porque no había conseguido convencer a su abuelo de que donara la casa a su proyecto caritativo, no era difícil comprender sus motivos.

Siempre que entraba en aquel edificio viejo y destartalado de las afueras de la ciudad sentía una punzada de remordimientos.

Todos hacían lo posible porque resultara lo más hogareño posible, pero las habitaciones le recordaban el internado al que asistió ella al principio de volver su padre a Inglaterra. No permaneció mucho tiempo allí, pero le dejó una impresión duradera.

La primera primavera que trabajó en el albergue, llegó una mañana con el maletero de su pequeño coche lleno de jarrones que había tomado prestados de la casa y los asientos traseros colmados de tulipanes amarillos.

Sai la encontró colocando los jarrones.

—Tú desperdiciando el dinero en flores cuando apenas tenemos suficiente para comprar comida —le gritó. —Lo siento Hinata pero debes entender que tenemos prioridades — le dijo con vos mas calma.

Hinata no volvió a cometer aquel error, pero a veces la austeridad del albergue la deprimía, sentimiento que se añadía a la compasión y angustia que sentía por las condiciones en las que vivían los jóvenes a los que acogían.

Aquel día, no obstante, era culpablemente consciente de que pensaba más en sus propios problemas que en los de las personas sin techo. Naruto regresaría aquella tarde. ¿Cuál sería su decisión? ¿Cuál quería ella que fuera?

Sabía muy bien lo que diría Sai si le pedía consejo y una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con él: había cosas mucho más importantes por las que preocuparse que una casa; había personas, seres humanos mucho más necesitados que un simple edificio y, sin embargo, cuando paseaba alrededor de la casa, cosa que hacía más a menudo últimamente, era también emocionalmente consciente del amor, el cariño, el esfuerzo humano empleados en convertirla en lo que era. No era el valor material de las esculturas de madera que cubrían las escaleras lo que la hacía considerar su destrucción con remordimientos, sino el arte con el que habían sido realizadas. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía oler el olor fresco de la madera reciente, percibir el silencio de los aprendices que observaban al maestro, ver el orgullo de sus rostros cuando les permitían contribuir, cuando inspeccionaban y aprobaban su trabajo, las manos expertas del maestro recorriendo las esculturas mientras los aprendices contenían el aliento y esperaban su veredicto.

El trabajo de escayola de los techos, los muebles de las habitaciones, todo había sido creado con orgullo y cariño.

Sai sin duda lo vería de otro modo: los aprendices heridos o impedidos por su trabajo, arrojados a la calle para morirse de hambre o lo poco que pagaba el patrón a sus obreros.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu novio se está portando mal?

Hinata volvió la cabeza y sonrió al muchacho que la miraba con la cara llena de espinillas. Ignoró deliberadamente la mueca que hizo su compañero y sus palabras:

—Si se portara mal, no estaría ella tan triste.

Hinata ni siquiera se ruborizó, como le habría ocurrido de ser Naruto el que hiciera un comentario de ese tipo.

—¿Sabes algo de ese empleo que solicitaste, Kei? —preguntó.

—No. Y no creo que me lo den.

—Deberías tratar de seguir estudiando —sugirió la joven—. Podrías asistir a la escuela nocturna.

Sabía ya cuál sería la respuesta y no le sorprendió que el chico negara firmemente con la cabeza. Cuando el sistema te fallaba tanto como había fallado a esos muchachos, debía ser muy difícil volver a confiar en él.

Una hora después, mientras se dirigía a su casa, sentía ya un nudo en el estómago al pensar en cuál sería la decisión de Naruto. Para su sorpresa, al aparcar en la parte de atrás, en lo que había sido en otro tiempo el patio de las caballerizas, vio un coche desconocido aparcado allí.

Al salir del suyo, miró con incertidumbre aquel Rolls Royce rojo brillante. Entró en la casa por la puerta de atrás y cruzó un laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones oscuras.

Oyó voces en el vestíbulo principal y se puso tensa al reconocer una de ellas: era Kano, el primo de su padre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Y, más importante aún, ¿cómo había entrado?

Respiró hondo y salió al vestíbulo.

Kano estaba de espaldas a ella, con su calva brillando a la luz de la araña de cristal que alguien había encendido. Era increíble para Hinata pensar que eran familia, es decir su padre y su abuelo habían llevado el cabello largo siempre, siempre pulcro y ordenado a pesar de la edad, pero Kano, se podía ver a simple vista, hace mucho que no utilizaba un peine.

Tanto él como el hombre con el que estaba examinaban detenidamente la araña.

—Mmmm, supongo que podría pagarse bien, aunque ahora no hay mucha demanda de esas cosas. Es demasiado grande y lujosa. Probablemente sería mejor venderla en el extranjero, buscar un agente… —se interrumpió al ver a Hinata y tocó el brazo de Kano para atraer su atención hacia ella.

—Ah, Hinata…

Los modales amistosos de Kano no engañaron a la joven, que compartía la antipatía y la desconfianza de su padre y abuelo hacia aquel hombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kano? —preguntó con firmeza.

El hombre que lo acompañaba se había alejado cortésmente y la expresión de Kano cambió al ver la hostilidad de ella.

—Sólo estoy revisando mi herencia —repuso.

—Todavía no es tuya —le recordó ella con fiereza.

Kano se encogió de hombros con un gesto de desprecio. A diferencia de su padre y su abuelo, era un hombre gordo y su rabia aumentaba el color ya rojo de por sí de su rostro.

El padre de Hinata había dicho en una ocasión que Kano tenía muy mal genio. En las pocas ocasiones en las que Hinata lo había visto, la tensión que emanaba de su esposa parecía confirmar el comentario de su padre aunque aquélla era la primera vez que ese mal genio había estado dirigido contra ella.

—Puede que todavía no, pero lo será pronto —dijo con rabia—. Y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para impedirlo. Por una vez en su vida, el viejo se pasó de listo. ¿Cuánto crees que pagarán por la escalinata, Takuma? —preguntó al otro hombre.

Mientras lo observaba y oía, Hinata comprendió que no podía contar con apelar a sus buenas intenciones ya que aquel hombre no tenía ninguna.

Oyó abrirse la puerta frontal y se volvió con nerviosismo, pero no se trataba de otro de los acompañantes de Kano: era Naruto.

Se acercó a la chimenea y frunció el ceño al observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Hinata vio la hostilidad y aprensión que asomaron un instante a los ojos de Kano, pero Naruto no lo miraba a él sino a ella. La miraba de un modo que no recordaba haberle visto mirar nunca a ninguna mujer y menos a ella.

Parpadeó un poco para escapar al embrujo de aquella mirada. ¿Desde cuándo podían brillar los ojos de Naruto con tanto calor? ¿Dónde había aprendido a mirar a una mujer de tal modo que todos los que lo vieran fueran inmediatamente conscientes de su deseo por ella? Pero Naruto no la deseaba; ni siquiera le caía bien, sólo…

—Naruto —dijo débilmente, llevándose automáticamente una mano a la garganta para detener el pulso que latía allí—. No te esperaba hasta más tarde.

—No podía soportar pasar más tiempo lejos de ti —repuso él.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. Sentía que le ardía la piel. ¿Qué intentaba hacer Naruto? Debía saber tan bien como ella que…

Se quedó horrorizada al verlo cruzar el vestíbulo, dejar el maletín en el suelo y abrazarla con tanta fuerza que casi sintió cómo le clavaba los dedos en la carne; el rostro de ella quedó enterrado en el pecho de él y fue incapaz de decir nada.

—Dios, te he echado mucho de menos —exclamó él.

Hinata respiró con nerviosismo.

—¿Le has dado ya la noticia a Kano, querida?

¿La noticia? ¿Qué noticia? Hinata levantó la cabeza con intención de preguntárselo.

Pero no llegó a pronunciar las palabras. Naruto bajó la cabeza y se lo impidió besándola en la boca.

Naruto la estaba abrazando; Naruto la estaba besando. ¿Besándola? ¿Era eso lo que hacía? No parecía un beso. Abrió los ojos y miró los de él con ansiedad. Seguían siendo de zafiro y su boca era…

Una sensación de mareo la envolvió al sentirse besada de nuevo.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y él también, sugiriéndole con ellos que obedeciera las órdenes silenciosas que le daba. Sentía que su boca se suavizaba bajo el impacto sensual de la de él, que todo su cuerpo se relajaba fundiéndose con el de él y se sintió invadida por una sensación extraña.

Percibió horrorizada que sus pezones se endurecían y apartó la boca con un grito de protesta.

—Tienes razón —asintió él—, éste no es el momento ni el lugar.

Su voz sonaba suave, un ronroneo ronco que provocó escalofríos en la espina dorsal de ella. Levantó una mano y le tocó la boca con el pulgar.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

Hinata apartó la vista con un esfuerzo del rostro de Naruto y se volvió hacia Kano.

—¿No te lo ha dicho Hinata? —preguntó Naruto con cortesía—. Vamos a casarnos. Ya tengo la licencia —le dijo a Hinata, ignorando la rabia que emanaba de Kano—. La boda será como tú querías que fuera. Un acontecimiento pequeño y tranquilo en la iglesia de…

¡En la iglesia! Hinata se puso tensa, pero esa vez consiguió reprimir sus protestas.

—No pueden hacer eso —dijo Kano con rabia a su lado—. No piensen que no sé lo que se proponen. No crean que yo no…

—Kano… —Hinata se maravilló de que Naruto, sin levantar la voz y sin mirarlo siquiera, hubiera conseguido silenciar al otro—. Creo que es hora de que te marches. Te acompañaré fuera.

Naruto se apartó entonces de ella y, en cualquier otro momento, a la joven le habría divertido la expresión de furia de Kano y la confusión que mostraba el rostro de su amigo, que quería saber exactamente lo que ocurría y por qué Kano lo había llevado allí.

—Esto no acaba así —les advirtió Kano con aire amenazador—. Todavía no estan casados y además…

—Adiós, Kano —lo interrumpió Naruto, cerrando la puerta con firmeza tras él.

—¿Hablabas en serio? —preguntó Hinata, con la boca seca cuando se quedaron a solas—. ¿Vamos a casarnos?

—Sí —repuso él con calma—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, volviendo con brusquedad a sus modales habituales—. ¿Has cambiado de idea?

Hinata miró la escalera y la araña de cristal y negó con la cabeza, no muy segura de poder hacerlo con palabras.

Hola!!! Quiero agraceder a todos los que dejaron rr, no tuve tiempo de responderles como quisiera, pero es que estaba ocupada con el cap, pienso actualizas día de por medio, ósea lo mas rápido que puedo es que tengo otra adaptación en mente y quiero compartirla con ustedes. No sabia que esto presionara te presionara tanto, pero la alegría de saber que les gusto es mucha.

Muchos besos a: **Kenniana****, ****deltaporsiempre****, ****Tsusina****, ****cleo-656****, ****Karurosu-sempai****, ****Heero Kusanagi****, ****NarutoNamiKazeUzumaKi1****, ****FEGA****, ****ETOLPLOW-KUN****, ****black-sky-666****, ****naminaruxtsubahina****, ****Oonigiri****, ****okashira janet****, ****FannyLu****, laury, Hinataxlia**, los quiero!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Boda Sin Amor**

**Capítulo Tres**

—¿Tiene que ser una boda por la iglesia? —preguntó Hinata, incómoda, levantándose del sillón para acercarse a la ventana de la biblioteca.

La llegada de él una hora antes la había tomado por sorpresa; no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visitas un sábado a las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Visitas? —gruñó Naruto, cuando ella así se lo dijo mientras trataba de lamerse unos restos de mermelada de los dedos.

En vida de su abuelo, el desayuno, en especial los fines de semana, solía ser un acontecimiento casi formal y se servía en el cuarto de desayunar. Pero desde que vivía sola, Hinata se había acostumbrado a comer en la cocina. La señora Kinomoto, que antes acudía diariamente a limpiar y cocinar, iba ya sólo una vez por semana. A Hinata le avergonzaba tener una persona que limpiara y cocinara para ella cuando era perfectamente capaz de hacer ambas cosas.

—Mi querida Hinata, tú y yo estamos a punto de casarnos; a los ojos del mundo, se supone que estamos locamente enamorados. A la gente no le parecería raro que viniera tan pronto, sino que no haya pasado aquí la noche.

Hinata comprendió con irritación que estaba empezando a ruborizarse.

—Tengo una agenda muy ocupada y hay ciertas cosas que tenernos que discutir antes de dar la noticia al resto del mundo.

—¿Y qué le importa a la gente lo que hagamos nosotros? —preguntó ella, enfadada, siguiéndolo a la biblioteca—. ¿O por el resto del mundo te refieres a tus amantes?

La mirada que le lanzó Naruto le hizo guardar silencio.

Al igual que ella, él también vestía ropa deportiva, pero mientras las mallas y el suéter de ella ocultaban su cuerpo, los téjanos ceñidos de Naruto resaltaban los músculos de sus muslos y revelaban su virilidad mucho más de lo que solían hacerlo sus trajes de negocios.

Hinata descubrió que había algo casi hipnótico en su modo de andar, en el modo en que mostraban los vaqueros el movimiento de esos músculos. Se sintió aliviada cuando al fin lo vio sentarse en uno de los sillones.

—Sí, así es —repuso él al fin—. ¿Alguna objeción?

—No, no, es sólo que…

Hinata se encogió de hombros incómoda; no quería que se burlara de ella al admitir que, aunque no iba regularmente a la iglesia, le parecía mal casarse con él allí cuando los dos sabían que su matrimonio era sólo de conveniencia.

—¿Sólo que qué? —la presionó él.

—Sólo que una boda por la iglesia es un asunto mucho más formal —musitó ella—. Y…

Se ruborizó al ver el modo en que la miraba él. Aquella mañana, a plena luz del día, le parecía imposible que aquellos ojos claros y fríos pudieran llegar a arder de deseo con la intensidad que había presenciado la noche anterior. Apartó la vista de él con nerviosismo. La noche anterior, al quedarse sola, se prometió que no volvería a pensar en aquel incidente. Naruto había actuado sólo para Kano y suponía que debía estarle agradecida por tomarse tantas molestias, pero…

Pero era algo que no podía volver a ocurrir.

—Deja de andarte por las ramas, Hinata. No quieres casarte por la iglesia porque no es un matrimonio de verdad. Eso es típico de ti y de tu modo de pensar, pero intenta mostrarte un poco más lógica. Te guste o no, tú y yo tenemos un cierto estatus en esta comunidad. Los dos sabemos que a Kano no le gustará lo que vamos a hacer. Es inútil añadir más combustible a la llama de sus sospechas. Una ceremonia tranquila es perfectamente plausible, en particular teniendo en cuenta la muerte reciente de tu padre y tu abuelo. Una ceremonia que no incluyera la iglesia no lo sería. En cuanto a lo demás, déjalo todo de mi cuenta. Lo que me recuerda que debes hablar con la señora Kinomoto y preguntarle si puede volver a trabajar aquí todos los días.

—¿Para qué? Yo sólo utilizo unas cuantas habitaciones y…

—Tú es posible que sí, pero cuando nos casemos tendremos que recibir a gente de vez en cuando. Yo tengo socios de negocios que querrán conocer a mi esposa y, a menos que tengas intención de dejar de trabajar en el albergue y estar aquí todo el día…

¿Dejar de trabajar en el albergue?

—Desde luego que no —repuso ella con vehemencia.

—Estupendo. Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Habla con la señora Kinomoto, dile que vamos a casarnos y que yo me trasladaré aquí y pregúntale si…

—¿Tú te trasladarás aquí?

—Bueno, lo normal es que un matrimonio viva bajo el mismo techo —señaló él son sorna—. A menos, claro, que quieras trasladarte tú a mi apartamento, aunque…

¿Su apartamento? Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Cuando Kakashi le metió la idea de pedirle a Naruto que se casara con ella, no se había atrevido a pensar más allá de la mera proposición.

—Pero no podemos vivir juntos —musitó, asustada—. Nosotros no…

—¿No qué? Oh, vamos, Hinata. ¿Cuántos años tienes? No es posible que seas tan ingenua. Cuando se te ocurrió este plan para impedir que Kano heredara la casa, tuviste que pensar que no podrías convencer a nadie de que se trata de un matrimonio real si vivimos en casas separadas. Piensa con lógica.

Hinata percibió la exasperación que expresaba el tono de él.

—No había pensado en eso —admitió de mala gana—. Yo sólo quería…

—Tú sólo querías salvar la casa de Kano. Lo sé —terminó Naruto en su lugar—. Tienes veintidós años, Hinata. ¿No es hora de que empieces a madurar un poco?

—Soy madura —repuso ella, indignada—. Soy adulta, Naruto, soy una…

—¿Una qué? —preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿Una mujer?

—Sí —dijo ella con fiereza, con ojos oscurecidos por la rabia.

Naruto la miró de modo extraño y se acercó a ella.

—Date la vuelta, mírate en ese espejo y dime lo que ves —le ordenó.

Hinata sintió tentaciones de negarse, pero el recuerdo de lo rápidamente que la había dominado la noche anterior la detuvo.

De mala gana, hizo lo que le pedía y miró desafiante, no su reflejo en el enorme espejo veneciano que colgaba sobre la chimenea, sino el de él.

A su lado, parecía muy alto y fuerte; la estructura poderosa de su torso realzado por la camisa que llevaba.

En contraste, el suéter de ella, muy ancho, revelaba claramente la delicadeza vulnerable de su constitución, la suave lana negra parecía resaltar la palidez de su piel y las curvas femeninas de sus senos.

—¿Una mujer? Pareces más bien una niña —se burló él—. Puede que con el tiempo llegues a ser una mujer, Hinata, pero sigues escondiéndote detrás de la actitud y el aspecto de una niña.

Se acercó a ella y le rozó suavemente los labios con el pulgar, pulgar que apartó en cuanto ella levantó instintivamente la mano hacia su muñeca para apartarlo.

—No llevas labial ni ningún tipo de maquillaje.

—Es sábado por la mañana —protestó ella.

Lo que no le dijo, lo que no pudo decirle, es que se había levantado más tarde de la cuenta porque la noche anterior no había conseguido quedarse dormida porque… porque…

—Nada de maquillaje —prosiguió él—, ropa con la que ocultas deliberadamente tu cuerpo. ¿Ha visto algún hombre tu cuerpo, Hinata? ¿Alguien te ha tocado aquí?

El contacto de la mano de él en el pecho la puso rígida a pesar de saber que aquello no era una caricia sexual precisamente.

—Yo no tengo que pedirle disculpas ni a ti ni a nadie por no querer hacer el amor con cualquiera —se defendió ella—. Y el hecho de que no me acueste con el primer hombre que me lo pida no me convierte en inmadura ni hace que sea menos mujer.

—No, es cierto —asintió Naruto—, pero el modo en que te ruborizas siempre que digo algo con connotaciones sexuales por remotas que sean, el modo en que te alejas de mí y revelas tan abiertamente tu falta de experiencia sexual indica que no eres una mujer, Hinata; y desde luego, la gente dirá que no eres una mujer casada.

—Bueno, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer sobre eso, ¿verdad? —musitó ella, apartando la vista para que él no viera que su comentario la había herido—. A menos que sugieras que salga a buscar un hombre y me acueste con él para dejar de avergonzarte con mi falta de experiencia.

—¡Dios mío! Si yo pensara…

Hinata dio un respingo al notar que la tomaba por los hombros con violencia; la soltó, no obstante, casi enseguida, así que no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para protestar por su modo de tratarla.

—Esto no es un juego, Hinata —dijo con rabia—. Es la realidad. Y una realidad peligrosa. ¿Has pensado lo que podría ocurrimos a los dos si a Kano se le mete en la cabeza acusarnos de fraude?

—No podría hacer eso —protestó ella.

—Ya has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando se ha enterado de que no iba a heredar la casa —le recordó Naruto—. Un indicio, un simple indicio de que este matrimonio es una farsa y nos lanzará a sus abogados con tanta rapidez que…

—Pero no puede descubrir nada. No puede probar nada —protestó ella temblorosa.

—No mientras los dos tengamos cuidado —asintió él—. No si tú recuerdas que ahora somos una pareja. Una pareja que, por lo que respecta al resto del mundo, está tan locamente enamorada que no puede esperar a casarse para estar juntos.

Hinata tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Tenía mucha imaginación, pero le costaba trabajo imaginarse locamente enamorada de Naruto y mucho más aún que él correspondiera ese amor.

—¿Alguna crítica más? —preguntó, reprimiendo la sensación de miedo y desesperación que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

La mirada que le lanzó Naruto hizo que se le tensaran todos los músculos del estómago.

—No me tientes —le advirtió él.

Hinata sintió que ya había tenido bastante.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —le recordó—. Nadie te obliga a casarte conmigo y desde luego, yo no quiero casarme contigo. ¿Por qué no olvidamos todo esto y…?

—¿Por qué no piensas un poco antes de abrir la boca? —la interrumpió él con furia.

La joven comprendió que, por algún motivo, parecía más enfadado en ese momento que antes.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? Kano sabe que vamos a casarnos.

—¿Y qué? Podemos fingir que nos hemos peleado. Ocurre a menudo; tú deberías saberlo.

Extrañamente, esas palabras lo afectaron menos que su propuesta anterior de suspender el matrimonio.

—Los amantes suelen hacer las paces, al menos hasta que dejan de ser amantes —repuso con sequedad—. No, Hinata; ya nos hemos comprometido. Es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—Al menos Kakashi tenía razón en una cosa —dijo ella con fingido valor—. Debes desear mucho esta casa; tienes que desear mucho algo para estar dispuesto a pasar por esto con tal de conseguirlo.

Se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda tratando de no pensar en su futuro inmediato.

—Sí —oyó que decía él—. Así es. Ya he hablado con el vicario —le informó, cambiando de tema—. Está de acuerdo en que una ceremonia íntima es lo más adecuado…

Hinata se volvió hacia él.

—¿Que has hecho qué? Pero…

—Fuiste tú la que me pidió matrimonio —le recordó él.

La joven apretó los dientes para reprimir las ganas de gritar. No importaba lo que hacía o decía, él siempre se las arreglaba para quedar por encima.

Se prometió que algún día, algún día cercano, sería al revés, y deseó que ese día llegara pronto.

—¿ Ya fijaron la fecha o piensan consultarme en eso? —preguntó con acidez.

—Sí, dentro de diez días, el miércoles —contestó Naruto, ignorando su sarcasmo.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó ella con aprensión.

—No tiene sentido retrasarlo más —repuso él—. Sólo tenemos dos meses para cumplir las condiciones del testamento de tu abuelo. Yo tengo varios viajes de negocios pendientes; de hecho, el día posterior a la boda me esperan en Bruselas, lo que significa que tendremos que posponer la luna de miel tradicional.

Al ver la expresión de Hinata se echó a reír con sorna.

—Sí, ya pensé que eso te afectaría mucho. El hecho de que nos casemos con tanta rapidez implica que no necesitamos invitar a muchas personas. Ninguno de los dos tiene familia propiamente dicha y he pensado que podremos acallar las críticas dando una fiesta más adelante en la casa. Como ya te he dicho, puedes dejar que yo me encargue de todo, excepto de tu vestido, claro.

—¿Mi vestido? —Hinata lo miró con suspicacia, adivinando lo que se avecinaba—. No pienso gastar dinero en un vestido de novia —le advirtió.

—No. ¿Y qué piensas ponerte? ¿La ropa que llevas ahora?

Hinata lo miró con rabia.

—No seas ridículo.

—Escúchame. No pienso perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. Tu familia tenía, y sigue teniendo, un cierto estatus social que significaba mucho para tu abuelo y tu padre. Acepto que tú eres una mujer moderna, que el dinero heredado y todo lo que conlleva va contra tus creencias pero a veces tenemos que hacer ciertos compromisos por no herir los sentimientos de otras personas.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres que lleve un vestido de novia tradicional para no sentirte humillado? —sugirió ella.

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir.

El enfado que expresaba su voz la obligó a mirarlo. Se dio cuenta de que lo había ofendido. Tenía las mejillas rojas de rabia y los labios apretados. Incluso el modo en que avanzó desde la chimenea hasta donde estaba ella, denotaba su impaciencia.

—A mí me importa un bledo si te presentas en el altar vestida con un saco y cubierta de cenizas, que es posiblemente lo que a ti te gustaría. ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguna persona no comprenda el motivo por el que te casas? ¿De que no comprenda el gran sacrificio que en realidad haces? Pues déjame que te haga una advertencia; si alguna vez se te ocurre contarle a Sai la verdadera razón de este matrimonio…

—¿Sai? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Por qué iba a decírselo ella a Sai? Sabía bien cómo reaccionaría si lo hacía, el modo en que despreciaría su deseo de proteger y conservar la casa.

—Sí crees que yo… —prosiguió Naruto, enfadado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. De repente, ya no tenía deseos de pelear.

—Está bien, Naruto. Llevaré un vestido de novia —musitó con tono neutral, pero sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y, aunque trató de volverse, no fue lo bastante rápida y comprendió que Naruto también las había visto.

Lo oyó lanzar un juramento.

—Está bien. Si he dicho algo que te ha herido, lo lamento; pero tienes que comprender que…

—No, no es lo que has dicho —repuso ella con fiereza, reprimiendo las lágrimas—. Ya sé lo que piensas de mí, Naruto. Es sólo que… —levantó la cabeza—, siempre había pensado que cuando me casara, cuando eligiera mi vestido de novia, sería… —tragó saliva—, que lo elegiría y lo llevaría para un hombre que me amara y al que yo amara.

Notó que Naruto apretaba la mandíbula y pensó que quizá no era tal y como ella siempre había creído. Quizá él también había soñado alguna vez con casarse por amor.

—Aun así —dijo, tratando de parecer más animosa de lo que se sentía—, supongo que siempre puedo hacer eso la…

—La próxima vez —terminó él con voz ronca.

Hinata no comprendió qué había dicho para que se enfadara tanto.

—Supongo que crees que soy una tonta romántica —dijo con aire de desafío, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que lo que hacía era peligroso—. Pero soy romántica, Naruto, e idealista. Quizá cuando llegue a tu edad, pensaré como tú, que amar a alguien y ser correspondida no es importante, que es algo de lo que hay que burlarse, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento —levantó la cabeza y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Y sólo porque tú no opines lo mismo…

—Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo opino —la interrumpió él—. No sabes lo que puedo haber vivido o sentido…

Hinata se ruborizó al reconocer la verdad que encerraban aquellas palabras.

Naruto era un hombre muy sensual, atractivo y experimentado; tenía que haber habido mujeres en su vida que lo habrían atraído tanto emocional como físicamente y sus palabras habían conseguido que fuera consciente de ello.

Desde que lo conocía, se había sentido impulsada a luchar contra el aire de control y autoridad que emanaba de él, pero en aquel momento, en lugar de contradecir sus palabras, en lugar de preguntarle por qué seguía soltero si había experimentado aquellos sentimientos, tragó saliva y guardó silencio.

—Permíteme una advertencia, Hinata —oyó que decía—. Esa búsqueda tuya de amor romántico e idealista no podrá seguir adelante mientras estés casada conmigo. Me temo que eso es algo que tendrá que esperar.

Hinata lo miró vacilante. En su tono no había ni rastro de la burla que solía acompañar siempre a ese tipo de comentarios. A decir verdad, pocas veces lo había visto tan serio.

—Mientras dure este matrimonio, por lo que respecta al resto del mundo, yo soy tu amante y tu adorado en todas las acepciones de esas palabras.

La frialdad de su voz privaba a lo que decía de cualquier rastro de sensualidad pero, aun así, Hinata se ruborizó al imaginar lo que evocaban las palabras utilizadas por él. Se estremeció y trató de reprimir las imágenes que poblaban su mente, imágenes de dos amantes con los cuerpos íntimamente abrazados, de dos personas que se deseaban y se necesitaban física y emocionalmente.

—No tienes que preocuparte —se apresuró a replicar—. No haré nada que pueda estropear tu imagen. Ya sé que no soportarías que Naruto, el amante con fama de bueno, pasara por estar casado con una mujer que no lo desea.

—No es mi imagen lo que me preocupa —repuso él muy serio—. Es mi reputación profesional y la tuya. ¿No te das cuenta de que, técnicamente, estamos cometiendo un fraude? Y en cuanto a estar casado con una mujer que no me desea… tú no eres una mujer, Hinata; eres una niña y dudo mucho que me cueste trabajo encontrar placer en otro lugar.

Hinata pensó que no había conocido nunca a una persona tan arrogante. Lo vio volverse y sacar algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Necesitarás esto —dijo, tendiéndole una cajita pequeña.

Los dedos de la joven temblaron al abrirla y un respingo involuntario salió de sus labios al ver lo que había en su interior. El anillo de bodas era sencillo, una alianza de oro; el de compromiso… miró admirada el zafiro rodeado de diamantes.

—Es precioso —dijo vacilante.

El zafiro era de un tono azul oscuro, prácticamente el mismo color de los ojos de Naruto.

—No puedo llevar eso, Naruto —protestó con voz ronca—. Es demasiado valioso.

—Tienes que llevarlo —dijo él con firmeza—. La gente esperará que lo hagas.

Hinata se preguntó si habría elegido intencionadamente el zafiro o habría sido una decisión casual, tomada con prisas y sin notar siquiera la relación entre el color de sus ojos y el de la piedra.

—Trae, dame la mano.

La joven obedeció de mala gana y él sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

—Es muy hermoso —dijo ella con cortesía—. Gracias.

—¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? Pareces una niña que le da las gracias a un tío suyo que acaba de darle algo de dinero. Al futuro novio suele ser habitual darle las gracias de un modo más íntimo.

Miró la boca de la joven y a Hinata le irritó la incomodidad que esa simple mirada le producía. Sabía que él lo hacía aproposito, y decidió darle una lección. Apretó los dientes, levantó obedientemente el rostro hacia él cerrando los ojos y espero… y esperó.

Al ver que no ocurría nada, abrió los ojos y miró a Naruto indignada.

—Si eso es lo máximo que puedes hacer, será mejor que procuremos no aparecer mucho en público —musitó él con cinismo—. Para tu información, querida, una mujer supuestamente enamorada que acaba de comprometerse, no aprieta los dientes y reacciona ante la idea de besar a su novio como si le hubieran propuesto que tomara una medicina.

—Pero nosotros no estamos enamorados —le recordó ella de mal humor.

—Y por lo que ya te he dicho, es muy importante que nadie aparte de nosotros lo sospeche —señaló él—. Kano no es tonto, Hinata. Si cree que tiene la más mínima oportunidad de disputarte esta casa, lo hará.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? —preguntó ella a la defensiva—. ¿Tomar lecciones de cómo debo besar a un hombre? No, gracias, no las necesito.

—¿No? Esa no es la impresión que tengo yo. Un beso entre dos enamorados no se parece nada a las experiencias torpes que tú has tenido en tu vida.

Hinata lo miró con furia, a medio camino entre la rabia y la vergüenza. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Naruto que sabía exactamente lo que era besar apasionadamente a un hombre al que deseaba, pero sabía bien que no era cierto.

Los besos y los hombres que había conocido hasta entonces no habían sabido conmoverla, no habían podido hacer que su piel ser erizara.

—No soy actriz, Naruto. No puedo fingir pasión para…

—¿No? —comentó él con suavidad—. En ese caso, quizá ha llegado el momento de que aprendas.

Seguía agarrándole la mano y tan cerca de ella que sólo tenía que dar un paso para acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Hinata se puso rígida esperando que la rodeara entre sus brazos porque sabía que él era muy fuerte para apartarlo; pero Naruto levantó su mano libre y le apartó con suavidad el cabello del rostro.

—Así es como toca un hombre enamorado a una mujer, Hinata —dijo con suavidad—. La encuentra tan vulnerable, tan delicada, tan preciosa, que tiene casi miedo de tocarla, miedo de que el más leve contacto de la piel de ella con sus dedos encienda una pasión que ya no pueda controlar. La desea, la desea desesperadamente y, al mismo tiempo, quiere proceder con lentitud, saborear cada segundo de contacto con ella.

—Se siente atrapado entre esas dos necesidades gemelas: su necesidad de ella, su urgente deseo de poseerla y devorarla, y su deseo de adorarla, de proporcionarle todo el placer que pueda. Por eso la toca con gentileza y quizá también con vacilación y, al hacerlo, la mira a los ojos deseando ver en ellos que su pasión, su necesidad, su amor es correspondido; deseando ver que ella sabe y comprende lo mucho que se está controlando. Y si sus sentimientos son correspondidos, ella también levanta la mano y lo toca.

Embrujada por el timbre suave de las palabras de Naruto, Hinata ni siquiera parpadeó al llevar su mano izquierda hasta la mandíbula de él.

Libre momentáneamente del hipnotismo de sus ojos, se encogió un poco al sentir el escalofrío inesperado que recorrió su cuerpo en el instante en que sus dedos rozaron la ligera aspereza de la mandíbula de Naruto.

El hombre había apartado la cabeza de ella y Hinata dio un respingo al sentir los labios de él acariciando el centro de su palma primero y el interior de su muñeca después, donde el pulso le latía con tanta fuerza que casi se sentía mareada.

—Un hombre enamorado se tomará tiempo en llegar adonde quiere —decía Naruto con voz suave—. Le besará la garganta, las orejas…

Hinata tembló al sentir el roce suave de la boca de Naruto contra su piel.

—Pero lo que desea todo ese tiempo…

Notó el aliento de él sobre su rostro y se puso rígida. Tenía la boca seca y abrió ligeramente los labios para poder respirar mejor.

—La boca de ella lo atraerá como un imán, embrujándolo, haciéndole anhelar probar su suavidad aterciopelada, probarla a ella, poseerla en lo que es en realidad una preparación y estímulo sensual, una muestra de lo que ocurrirá cuando se exploren el uno al otro más íntimamente.

—Cuando un hombre enamorado besa la boca de una mujer, en su mente y en su cuerpo está ya imaginando y anticipando otro sabor más íntimo.

Hinata se estremeció. Se sumergía cada vez más en una ola de calor que quería creer estaba provocada por la vergüenza y la rabia de lo que Naruto le hacía y le decía.

Sentía el calor del aliento de él contra sus labios, la palma de su mano contra la nuca; la otra mano le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, deslizándose peligrosamente por su columna.

—Al principio la besa con gentileza —dijo Naruto—. Así…

Hinata pensó ansiosamente que la leve presión de la boca de él 'contra la suya no debería provocarle un efecto tan traumático. Era el deseo instintivo de terminar con aquel episodio embarazoso lo que le hacía apretar los labios contra los de él.

—Y luego, a medida que su deseo lo embarga por completo, así…

Hinata lanzó un respingo al notar que la presión de sus labios cambiaba; su contacto se endureció de tal modo que se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

Pensó mareada que así era cómo besaba un hombre, de modo que su abrazo incluyera no sólo la presión de sus labios sino también la de sus cuerpos.

Estaba temblando, impresionada de repente por la distancia tan inmensa que separaba su experiencia de la de Naruto.

Y aquella impresión le producía también una especie de dolor físico que se notaba en todo su cuerpo y hacía que los ojos le escocieran por efecto de las lágrimas.

Cuando la presión de la boca de Naruto disminuyó, se sintió casi enferma de alivio, hasta que comprendió que no iba a soltarla sino que iba…

—Abre la boca, Hinata —le dijo—. Sólo los niños besan con la boca cerrada, ¿acaso no lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé —empezó a decir ella indignada.

Naruto no le permitió continuar; le cubrió los labios con los suyos para demostrarle lo que acababa de decir.

Hinata había besado a otros chicos, y le había entristecido después descubrir que no sentía la pasión intensa casi mística que había esperado experimentar.

Pero con Naruto era diferente. Con Naruto…

Notó que empezaba a temblar de modo convulsivo. Unos pensamientos confusos embargaban su mente mientras trababa de entender por qué la boca de Naruto, el beso de Naruto, aquella pasión totalmente ficticia, tenía el poder de engañar sus sentidos y hacerle creer… y desear…

Apartó la cabeza con un grito. Nunca había visto los ojos de Naruto tan… tan…

Se estremeció al notar que él le tocaba el labio inferior con su pulgar.

—No…

—Date la vuelta —dijo él.

La joven obedeció de mala gana.

—Ahora mírate al espejo.

Naruto estaba detrás de ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros y una expresión impenetrable en el rostro.

—Cuando una mujer ha sido besada, se nota ahí.

Tendió una mano y le tocó los labios.

—Y si ella se muestra receptiva —prosiguió él con calma—, también se nota aquí.

Trazó un círculo con aire indiferente en torno a su pezón y Hinata se quedó sin aliento, lo que le impidió protestar.

Debido al grosor de su suéter, era imposible que él viera o supiera cómo se habían endurecido sus pezones cuando la besó. Era completamente imposible.

Aun así, no pudo evitar que una oleada de calor recorriera su cuerpo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por reprimirla.

Luchó por encontrar algo que decir, algún comentario casual, pero su cerebro se negó a producir ninguno; sus pensamientos seguían paralizados.

Naruto se alejó en dirección a la puerta y ella se preguntó en silencio cuántas mujeres habrían despertado en su vida esa pasión que se había molestado en fingir para hace unos momentos.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea, Hinata —le advirtió él antes de salir por la puerta.

_Hola!!!! Es super importante para mi saber que les gusta esta historia, me hace hiper feliz, espero no defraudarlos y aguardo ansiosa su opinión acerca de este cap. _

_Besitos y polvo de hadas para todos._


	4. Chapter 4

Boda sin amor.

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—¿Que vas a hacer qué? Hinata no tuvo más remedio que percibir la rabia y sorpresa que delataba el tono de Sai.

Había tardado una semana en atreverse a hablarle de su matrimonio. No porque hubiera anticipado su reacción, sino porque había temido que adivinara la verdad.

Kakashi le había advertido también de la posición peligrosa en la que se colocaría si la gente comenzaba a sospechar que el matrimonio no era más que un modo de conservar la casa.

—Tú y yo sabemos que tus motivos son altruistas —le dijo—, pero otros podrían no saberlo.

—Naruto dice que Kano podría incluso acusarnos de fraude. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Es una posibilidad —repuso Kakashi con cautela—, pero para poder hacerlo, tendría que tener pruebas irrefutables de que el matrimonio era un engaño. Poder probar, por ejemplo, que era imposible que de ese matrimonio surgiera un hijo.

—Pero así es —contestó ella con rapidez—. Tú sabes…

—Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y Naruto lo sabe, pero no debe saberlo nadie más.

Por eso Hinata había retrasado el decirle la verdad a Sai, porque temía que no fuera capaz de interpretar tan bien su papel de enamorada como para engañarlo.

Al final, sin embargo, no fue su falta de amor por Naruto lo que él cuestionó, sino la de Naruto hacia ella.

—¡Por Dios, Hinata! ¿No ves lo que busca? —preguntó—. Quiere la única cosa que sabe que su dinero no podrá conseguirle nunca.

—¿Te refieres a mí?

—No. Me refiero a tu casa. No es un secreto que siempre la ha querido. Tu abuelo se negó a vendérsela.

—Naruto y yo nos amamos, Sai —interrumpió ella, cruzando los dedos a escondidas entre los pliegues de su falda.

—Oh, Hinata, ¿no puedes entenderlo? Los hombres como Naruto no se enamoran de…

Se interrumpió entonces y se ruborizó levemente.

—Escucha, no quiero herir tus sentimientos. Eres una mujer atractiva, muy atractiva, pero en términos de experiencia, es como si Naruto y tú procedieran de planetas distintos. Ya has visto en este albergue los problemas que causan las relaciones que no están equilibradas. ¿Puedes decir con sinceridad que Naruto y tú son iguales en todos los aspectos?

—Estamos enamorados, Sai. Y…

—Y él te enseñará todo lo que necesites saber tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Eso son tonterías.

—Si de verdad crees eso, no eres la persona que yo pensaba. Cierto que le gustará jugar contigo durante unas semanas, quizá hasta unos meses, pero después de eso… no sigas adelante con esto, lo digo por tu bien. Hinata; no necesitas casarte con él.

—Sí, lo necesito.

Esa triste admisión, que le salió sin darse cuenta, fue pronunciada en voz tan baja que Sai no pudo oírla.

Hinata levantó la vista al oír abrirse la puerta de la oficina; una mujer acompañada de dos niños pequeños entró y pidió hablar con Sai.

Megumi Terada era una de las habituales del albergue, una mujer que abandonaba periódicamente a su violento esposo con la promesa de que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera obligarla a volver y luego, a las pocas semanas, regresaba con él por voluntad propia.

—Debe quererlo mucho —había comentado una vez Hinata ingenuamente.

—Sí, como quiere un alcohólico la botella; es adicta a él, a la violencia de su relación —repuso Sai con una mueca—. Una parte de ella necesita y anhela la emoción y la incertidumbre de su relación. Pero por cada Megumi Terada que llega aquí, vienen también un centenar de mujeres que desean sinceramente huir de su relación y volver a empezar, que nos necesitan para ayudarlas a dar ese paso.

—¿Y cómo reconoces la diferencia? —preguntó Hinata, sorprendida.

—Con la experiencia. Como todo lo demás.

En aquel momento pensó que Sai se mostraba injustamente duro. Luego descubrió que tenía razón pero, cuando salió aquel día del trabajo, no eran las preocupaciones de los habitantes del albergue las que llenaban su mente, sino las suyas propias.

Naruto no se había mostrado comprensivo cuando le dijo que quería invitar a Sai a la boda, pero Hinata insistió en que estuviera presente.

Kakashi sería su padrino. Naruto había redactado una nota para la prensa anunciando su matrimonio; sólo un puñado de personas asistiría a la ceremonia.

La ceremonia. Dentro de dos días, Naruto y ella estarían casados. Serían marido y mujer. Era una situación que su imaginación no podía concebir. Naruto y ella, marido y mujer. Señor y señora… Los dos participando juntos en un engaño que, si se descubría alguna vez…

Cuando el coche se detuvo delante de la iglesia, se preguntó con nerviosismo si todas las novias se sentirían así. ¿O debía achacar sus manos frías y la impetuosidad de sus emociones a las circunstancias que rodeaban aquella boda en particular?

Aquella mañana, al ponerse el vestido de novia delante del espejo mientras la señora Kinomoto le abrochaba el centenar de botones de raso que bajaban desde el cuello hasta el lazo que decoraba la parte trasera de la prenda, había sentido tal angustia y remordimientos, tal dolor, que estuvo tentada de rasgar el vestido y largarse de allí… desaparecer. Pero entonces llegó Kakashi y, con él, las flores que le enviaba Naruto, y los acontecimientos alcanzaron un punto en el que ya era imposible volverse atrás.

Y allí estaba ya, entrando en el vestíbulo de la iglesia debajo de las cristaleras pintadas donadas por uno de sus antepasados. El raso color marfil de su vestido de novia, una creación de Dior que un día llevo su madre, contenía todavía un leve rastro del perfume que Hinata recordaba que usaba su madre. Al llevarlo se sentía como si ella la acompañara en aquel momento.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que reprimió con fiereza.

El velo, antes blanco y ahora ya de tono marfil por la acción del tiempo, había sido de su bisabuela. Al ponerse prendas que se habían llevado en otro momento con amor, tenía la sensación de estar compensando de algún modo la falta de sentimientos que se daba en su matrimonio.

Matrimonio. Se recordó con fiereza que eso no lo era. Era un acuerdo de negocios, un contrato…

La iglesia estaba fría; el suelo de piedra le pareció helado a través de la fina suela de sus zapatos.

La iglesia estaba vacía; sólo los dos primeros bancos estaban ocupados. Alguien, presumiblemente Naruto, habría encargado las decoraciones florales en tono blanco y crema que calentaban un poco la atmósfera fría y austera del edificio.

Cuando vio a Naruto, su paso se alteró levemente un instante y, aunque él no pudo oír el suave gemido que emitió ella, se volvió.

La vio entrar a la iglesia se veía simplemente sublime. Se pregunto si ese revoltijo de sentimientos que inundaba su cuerpo también lo había sentido su padre el día en se caso con madre, no quería pensar en ella pero era inevitable.

Tal vez si ella no los hubiera abandonado aquella noche, él hoy seria un hombre más sensible, menos arrogante y un poco más humano. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no necesitó ser de esa manera para caer en el sortilegio de esa hada que se dirigía hacia él, ella no tenia idea de la manera en que afecto su vida desde que se conocieron y por el momento no iba a ponerla sobre aviso. Ella jamás encajo en los estereotipos de mujer que durante toda su vida conoció y de las que disfruto gratamente. Pero aun así había logrado lo que nadie hasta ese momento.

Estaba más que seguro que Hinata dudaba sobre la decisión de casarse con él, y también tenia la certeza de que estaba furiosa, casi podía percibir las chispas de enojo debajo de ese velo, pero había sido ella quien le propuso matrimonio, contra todos sus pronósticos sobre esa relación tan bizarra que llevaban y fuera por las razones que fuera, ella iba a casarse con él. Aun no tenia idea si el destino se había puesto a su favor o en su contra, lo único que tenía claro es que tuvo la oportunidad y la aprovechó.

No iba a ser muy difícil fingir ese día porque había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro…

Parecía remoto y distante. Era imposible imaginar que se iba a casar con él. Hinata se estremeció, contenta de la protección del velo que ocultaba su expresión.

—Kano te está mirando —le advirtió Kakashi a su lado—. Sonríe.

Kano. Hinata ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la iglesia, pero entonces lo vio, acompañado por su esposa y sus dos hijos, dos copias pálidas y apagadas de su madre, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y ataviados con los uniformes del colegio. Hinata parpadeó al apartar la vista del más alto de los dos.

Al casarse con Naruto, acababa con su oportunidad de heredar Prado de la Reina. Aunque, si la heredaba antes su padre, tampoco tendría esa oportunidad.

Se aferró a aquella idea para consolarse y se colocó al lado de Naruto.

Hinata parpadeó al salir a la claridad del sol y pensó que la inusitada alegría de las campanas la estaba poniendo enferma. ¿O era la impresión que había recibido cuando Naruto le apartó el velo y la miró con tal intensidad después de que el vicario los declarara marido y mujer que, por un instante, ella casi llegó a convencerse de que la emoción y pasión que iluminaban sus ojos eran reales?

La gente comenzó a rodearla. Se preguntó de dónde habrían salido. Reconoció a algunas de las mujeres del albergue, a personas que habían conocido a su padre y a su abuelo, y todos sonreían, reían, hacían comentarios burlones sobre lo repentino de su matrimonio. Todos ellos menos Kano.

Se puso tensa al ver la maldad que expresaban sus ojos.

Siempre había sabido que no le caía bien, pero eso no le había preocupado nunca. A ella tampoco le gustaba él, pero en aquel momento reconoció que todo había cambiado. Ella se había interpuesto entre él y lo que deseaba, lo que ya había asumido que sería suyo.

Hinata se estremeció.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La pregunta de Naruto la sorprendió. No esperaba que hubiera notado su leve reacción de aprensión.

—Nada —repuso, consciente de que Kano seguía observándolos a los dos.

—Es un vestido precioso —comentó alguien a su lado.

—Gracias. Fue de mi madre —repuso ella con aire ausente.

—Me había parecido reconocerlo.

Eso lo dijo Naruto, que volvió a pillarla por sorpresa; se volvió hacia él.

—Tu padre tenía una fotografía en el escritorio en la que tu madre llevaba este vestido —le recordó Naruto—. Te favorece mucho. El color realza tu piel. Tiene el mismo tono cálido que…

Tendió una mano y le rozó levemente la garganta con los dedos mientras hablaba.

—Kano nos está observando —le advirtió ella.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Crees que sospecha algo?

—Si es así, esto acabará con sus sospechas.

—¿Esto?

Hinata lo miró con aire interrogante y se quedó inmóvil al verlo acercarse con tanta lentitud que, a los espectadores, su modo de abrazarla y besarla debieron parecerles los actos de un hombre tan profundamente enamorado de su mujer que nada podía impedirle manifestar lo que sentía.

Inesperadamente, Hinata sintió el calor de las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

Se recordó que ése no era momento para sentirse estúpidamente sentimental. No era el momento de comparar lo que debió sentir su madre cuando llevó ese vestido con lo…

—Oh, todo esto me parece muy romántico —musitó la esposa de Kano con envidia cuando Naruto la soltó—. Es una pena que tu padre…

—Hiashi sabía lo que sentía por Hinata —dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

Hinata reconoció que aquello era cierto, aunque no del modo que él trataba de implicar. Recordaba muy bien a su padre comentando casi con envidia que Naruto podía conseguir a cualquier mujer que quisiera.

Hinata sólo tenía entonces diecisiete años y reaccionó de acuerdo con su edad.

—A mí no podría conseguirme —dijo con aire retador.

Su padre se echó a reír.

—Tú no eres una mujer todavía, pequeña, y dudo mucho que Naruto te quisiera a ti. Sabe muy bien lo diablillo que puedes ser a veces.

—¿Adonde iréis de luna de miel? ¿O no se puede preguntar? —oyó que decía Kano.

—No nos vamos —repuso Naruto—. Al menos, por el momento. Tengo una reunión en Bruselas dentro de dos días que no he podido retrasar. Hinata y yo volaremos allí mañana por la mañana.

¿Se iban a Bruselas? La joven lo miró con fijeza, pero Naruto estaba ocupado contestando alguna pregunta de la esposa del vicario y la joven tuvo que esperar a entrar en el coche para preguntar:

—¿Por qué le has dicho a Kano que nos vamos los dos a Bruselas? Si descubre que yo no he ido, sospechará algo.

Aunque el cristal que los separaba del conductor estaba cerrado, habló en susurros.

—No tendrá nada que descubrir —repuso Naruto—. Nos iremos los dos.

—¿Quieres decir que esperas que me vaya a Bruselas contigo sin que me lo consultes siquiera? —preguntó ella, indignada—. No puedo. Tengo que trabajar en el albergue.

—No seas ridícula —musitó él—. Por muy dedicado que sea Sai, no esperará que vuelvas al trabajo mañana.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo —repuso ella, agresiva.

—Si lo haces, nos estarás poniendo a los dos en peligro —le advirtió él—. Hace falta algo más que una ceremonia en la iglesia para construir un matrimonio.

La joven apartó la cabeza, enfadada. Sabía muy bien lo que se necesitaba para construir un matrimonio, pero el suyo no incluiría ese ingrediente en particular y Naruto lo sabía.

—Hace falta —prosiguió él con calma—, un grado de intimidad que la mayoría de las parejas desarrollan en la cama, pero que tú y yo tendremos que encontrar otro modo de construir. Necesitamos pasar algún tiempo a solas para acostumbrarnos a nuestro nuevo papel.

—Fuiste tú la que quiso este matrimonio —continuó al ver que ella no respondía.

—Para salvar la casa —repuso ella, enfadada—. No porque…

En el fondo de su corazón sabía que él tenía razón, que la incomodidad que sentía siempre que estaban juntos acabaría por traicionarla, pero lo último que deseaba en el mundo era pasar tiempo a solas con él. Desde su punto de vista, eso exacerbaría el problema en lugar de resolverlo.

—Yo no quiero irme de viaje contigo, Naruto —repuso—. No quiero volver y que la gente nos mire imaginando, especulando, creyendo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con las cejas levantadas.

—Ya sabes qué —murmuró ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Piense que nos hemos acostado juntos? La mayoría de ellos asumen que ya lo hemos hecho. ¿Imaginaran que hemos pasado todo el día haciendo el amor y que mi supuesta reunión de negocios no era más que una excusa cuando en realidad he pasado el tiempo explorando cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, acariciándolo hasta saberme de memoria todas sus curvas y todos sus huecos?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio que la mirada de él se entretenía en su pecho y se ruborizó de inmediato.

—Eres demasiado vergonzosa —se burló Naruto—. Te ruborizarías desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies si te contara exactamente lo que me gustaría que la mujer a la que amo hiciera con mi cuerpo la primera vez que nos acostáramos juntos. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre desnudo?

—Por supuesto que sí —mintió ella—. Ya sé lo mucho que te gusta reírte de mí, Naruto —añadió con dignidad ofendida—. Sí, me avergüenza que hables de cosas tan íntimas. Y no, mi experiencia no se puede comparar para nada con la tuya, pero, al contrario de lo que tú pareces pensar, yo prefiero ser como soy. Cualquiera puede tener experiencia sexual —añadió, al ver que él no hacía intención de interrumpirla o burlarse de ella—. Y que yo haya elegido no tenerla…

—Sólo por curiosidad, Hinata; ¿por qué lo has elegido así?

—Tú sabes por qué —repuso ella con voz ronca.

—Porque te estás reservando para el hombre de tus sueños —se burló él—. ¿Y qué pasa si no lo encuentras nunca, Hinata? ¿Te has preguntado eso alguna vez? —preguntó con tal rabia en la voz que la joven se quedó atónita.

_Holaaa!!!!!!!!!! Que les pareció??? Naru esta cada ves mas insoportable, pero por fis no lo odien, ya saben mas o menos porque actúa así__, por eso intenten comprenderlo. _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios deberás que me hacen muy feliz y me estimulan a seguir, con respecto a la próxima adaptación, no quiero dejar de lado este fic, así que voy a dar lo mejor de mi y después le pongo todas mis energías al otro. _

_Es muy estimulante leer sus mensajes y saber que les gusta la historia, porque todos compartimos este amor incondicional por el naru-hina y yo por lo menos espero que nunca muera, mas allá de lo que haga Kishimoto, nunca voy a dejar de amar el naru-hina. _


	5. Chapter 5

Boda sin amor

**Capítulo Cinco**

—Pero esto no es un hotel —protestó Hinata al ver que Naruto paraba el coche que habían alquilado delante de un impresionante cháteau de piedra.

Desde que se enterara de que tenía que irse a Bruselas con él, había protestado e insistido en que no quería hacerlo, pero no le había servido de nada.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga mientras tú estás en tus reuniones? —explotó al fin con rabia.

—Nunca me has dado la impresión de que fueras una persona que se aburre fácilmente, Hinata. Al contrario…

La joven lo miró con suspicacia. Naruto le hacía cumplidos? Debía tener algún motivo oculto y sospechaba bien cuál era. No era tan tonta.

—No iré contigo —dijo—. No quiero ir contigo.

Pero, de un modo u otro, él había desestimado sus protestas y allí estaba, mirando con frustración el perfil de Naruto y molesta por la habilidad de él de permanecer tranquilo cuando ella sentía un verdadero caos en su interior.

No estaba acostumbrada a estar casada, a tener marido, a ser parte de una pareja, y resentía la aparente presunción de Naruto de que sería él el que decidiera lo que tenía que hacer.

—No, no es un hotel —repuso con calma—. Es una casa privada. Madame, la dueña, es francesa y, en lugar de vender la propiedad después de la muerte de su esposo, decidió complementar sus ingresos aceptando huéspedes de pago. Al igual que la mayoría de las francesas, no sólo es una cocinera excelente, sino también una anfitriona de primera y una experta en el arte de hacer que uno se sienta cómodo.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Algo en aquellos elogios a la dueña la incomodó un poco. Sin necesidad de que se la describieran, se la imaginó como una de esas francesas elegantes y bien conservadas a las que ella siempre había encontrado repelentes.

—Pero tú dijiste que tenías negocios en Bruselas —protestó—. Este lugar está a mucha distancia.

—Algo más de dos horas en coche. Y el hospedarme aquí me da una excusa para no mezclarme en la escena política de Bruselas, que puede ser tan pedante como las personas que la forman. Creí que te gustaría esto. Siempre has dicho que prefieres el campo a la ciudad.

Hinata apartó la vista. Era cierto que prefería el campo y normalmente habría disfrutado de un viaje así, pero normalmente no habría tenido que hacerlo en calidad de esposa de Naruto.

Éste había salido ya del coche y daba la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

Hinata había cambiado su ropa habitual por una falda de punto con chaqueta a juego. Debajo llevaba una camisa suave color crema.

Se lo había puesto sabiendo que no era probable que se arrugara y se alegró de su elección cuando se abrió la puerta de la mansión y apareció la dueña.

Predeciblemente, vestía de negro: una falda de lana que Hinata sospechaba sería obra de algún diseñador conocido, con una camisa de raso y una rebeca de cachemira sobre los hombros. Un collar de perlas de tres vueltas adornaba su garganta y en los dedos y orejas llevaba diamantes, pero no fue su elegancia lo que impresionó a Hinata sino sus años o, mejor dicho, su falta de ellos.

No era, como esperaba, una mujer que sobrepasara los cincuenta, sino que estaba mucho más cerca de los cuarenta, mucho más cerca, en realidad, de la edad de Naruto que ella misma.

No tenía ni idea de por qué esa idea podría hacerle sentir hostilidad hacia aquella mujer, pero pronto resultó claro que no era la única que se sentía así. Madame se volvió hacia Naruto e ignoró por completo a Hinata.

—Oh, no sabía que vendría con una amiga —dijo con frialdad.

—Hinata es mi esposa —le explicó él con firmeza. Atrajo a la joven hacia sí e hizo las presentaciones.

Esposa o amiga, a Madame le daba lo mismo; resultaba claro que no le complacía la presencia de Hinata.

—He tenido que darle la suite de costumbre —dijo, colocándose entre ellos de modo que podía hablar con él y darle la espalda a Hinata.

Ésta hablaba muy bien francés. Tenía un don para los idiomas que había alimentado durante los años que estuvo su padre destinado en Alemania. Su francés era, en realidad, mucho mejor que el de Naruto.

—Sin embargo, si prefiere otra habitación… —oyó decir a Madame.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había asumido que se hospedarían en un gran hotel de Bruselas y que tendrían habitaciones separadas. Después de todo, Naruto debía tener tantas pocas ganas como ella de que compartieran la intimidad de un cuarto.

—No, la suite de costumbre está bien —le aseguró el hombre a su anfitriona.

La corriente que notó en cuanto entró en el vestíbulo hizo que Hinata se alegrara de llevar una falda larga.

Prado de la Reina resultaba relativamente cálido debido a sus techos bajos y los paneles que cubrían las paredes, pero ese lugar, con sus estancias enormes y sus paredes de piedra, debía ser terriblemente difícil de calentar.

Siguió a la dueña por las escaleras cuya alfombra, aunque desgastada, estaba decorada con lo que supuso sería el escudo de armas de la familia de su difunto esposo. Hinata se detuvo a examinarlas con más atención, preguntándose si estaría en lo cierto al asumir que la flor de lis que aparecía en una esquina indicaba que, en algún momento de la historia, una de las dueñas del castillo había sido una amante real y había dado un hijo al rey.

Delante de ella, Madame avanzaba al lado de Naruto, al que comentaba que lamentaba que la presencia de su esposa impidiera que compartieran la cena íntima de otras veces.

La respuesta de Naruto, que aseguró a la mujer que no podían hacerlo pero que estaba seguro de que a su esposa le encantaría probar su maravillosa cocina, hizo que Hinata lo mirara con rabia. No veía ninguna necesidad de que representara allí su papel de marido enamorado.

Estuvo a punto de decir que, por lo que a ella respectaba, Madame y él podían tener toda la intimidad que quisieran, pero reprimió el impulso y se contentó con lanzar una sonrisa fría en dirección a la mujer y decirle en francés que estaba deseando, sinceramente, probar su comida.

Madame la miró un instante con los labios apretados, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Hinata notó que, a partir de entonces, dejó de hablarle a Naruto en francés.

—Confío en que todo esté a su gusto —dijo cuando se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera.

Aquella vez fue Hinata la que no respondió.

Cuando Madame se alejó, pensó un momento que la relación entre Naruto y ella podía haber sido más íntima de lo normal entre un huésped y su anfitriona, pero no dijo nada.

Su impetuosidad siempre había sido un motivo de broma en la familia y era consciente de tener tendencia a hablar sin pensar, pero, en lo relativo a la vida personal de Naruto y su experiencia sexual, no era mera reticencia lo que la retenía.

Sólo pensar en Naruto y en el sexo le producía un nudo en el estómago y la ponía nerviosa. Había algo demasiado peligroso en aquel tema para que ella pudiera tratarlo con ligereza y hacer algún comentario que diera a Naruto pie a burlarse de su ignorancia.

Y sin embargo, con otros hombres no sentía aquella incomodidad, sino más bien lo contrario. Entró en la estancia y miró a su alrededor: los muebles de madera, el elaborado espejo colocado sobre la chimenea, el estilo rococó de la decoración y las colgaduras de seda verde pálido de las paredes que parecían moverse con vida propia.

Unos jarrones de lilas contribuían a la elegancia de la estancia; Hinata miró la alfombra que cubría el suelo y reconoció que le habría resultado fácil encontrar aquello amedrentador.

—Normalmente utilizo este dormitorio —oyó decir a Naruto mientras abría una de las dos puertas que había en la estancia—. Tiene un cuarto de baño propio y el otro no, pero si prefieres…

La joven pensó que lo que prefería era estar en su casa y sola; pero se calló.

—Me da igual —dijo. Y no pudo resistir añadir—: Es mejor que tú te quedes la del baño. Después de todo, estoy seguro de que Madame esperará que aparezcas limpio a vuestra habitual cena para dos.

—¿Celosa?

Aquella idea, tan inesperada e imposible, la hizo guardar silencio.

¿Celosa? ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Naruto no significaba nada para ella. Los únicos sentimientos que había entre ellos eran desprecio por parte de él y una impotente hostilidad por parte de ella.

Celosa… era imposible, impensable y Naruto lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había dicho?

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hacerlo con palabras. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando no había nada que negar?

En lugar de eso, apartó la vista y le recordó con fiereza:

—Yo no quería venir aquí.

—Quizá no, pero ahora estás aquí. Los dos estamos aquí y, mientras así sea…

Hinata comenzó a alejarse, pero él se acercó para bloquearle la puerta.

—Mírame —le ordenó—. Ya no eres una niña para salir huyendo de una discusión que sabes que no puedes ganar.

—¿Una discusión? —preguntó ella con amargura—. ¿Acaso alguien puede discutir contigo, Naruto? Yo creía que eras omnipotente, que lo sabes todo. Continúa, mientras estemos aquí. Puedo sentarme como una niña obediente mientras tú y Madame…

—No hay nada entre Madame la condesa y yo —repuso él.

—Puede que no, pero a ella le gustaría que lo hubiera.

—Repito que no hay nada entre nosotros —prosiguió Naruto, ignorando su comentario—. Pero aunque lo hubiera…

—No sería de mi incumbencia —terminó ella con sarcasmo.

—Tal vez no —asintió él—. Pero no era eso lo que iba a decir. Iba a decir que deberías intentar olvidar de vez en cuando tu hostilidad hacia mí y aplicar las leyes de la lógica y el razonamiento en lugar de dejarte llevar por tu imaginación.

—Si insistí en que vinieras conmigo en este viaje fue para darnos tiempo a los dos a adaptarnos a nuestra nueva posición. No tendría sentido que hubiera hecho eso para traerte en presencia de mi amante, ¿verdad? Cuando debes preocuparte, querida, no es cuando insista en que me acompañes en un viaje de negocios, sino cuando ponga excusas para no llevarte.

Por alguna razón sonreía, un hecho que enfureció a Hinata tanto que notó que enrojecía.

—Tanta pasión y tan pocos modos de manifestarla —se burló él, tocándole una mejilla con su dedo frío.

—Deja de mostrarte paternalista conmigo, Naruto; no soy una niña.

—¿No? —la sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazada por una mirada seria—. Ojala eso fuera cierto.

—No, gracias, no quiero más vino —repuso Hinata, tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

Guard no había exagerado el talento culinario de Madame, pero Hinata no había disfrutado de la comida. El modo en que su anfitriona la excluyó deliberadamente de la conversación para concentrarse en Naruto la divirtió primero y la exasperó después.

Para ser justos, tenía que admitir que Naruto había hecho todo lo posible por compensar los malos modales de Madame e incluir a Hinata en la conversación, pero ésta se había cansado del juego y deseaba poder irse a la cama.

—De hecho, si no les importa, creo que voy a retirarme —añadió, poniéndose en pie antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada.

Dio las gracias a su anfitriona y la felicitó por la cena.

—Creo que me voy contigo —dijo el hombre.

—No, quédate aquí —protestó ella. Pero Naruto la había agarrado ya por el brazo y se despedía también de su anfitriona.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso —protestó Hinata en cuanto salieron al pasillo—. Podías haberte quedado.

—¿Y dejar a mi esposa sola? —se burló él. La joven apretó los labios.

—No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico —repuso enfadada—. No soy una estúpida completa, Naruto. Sé muy bien que tú…

—¿Que yo qué? —preguntó él al ver que se interrumpía.

Hinata movió la cabeza. ¿Qué sentido tenía decir lo que los dos sabían? ¿Que ella era la última persona en el mundo a la que habría elegido él para casarse? —No sé por qué me has traído aquí. ¿Qué quieres que haga mientras estás en Bruselas? ¿Pedirle recetas de cocina a Madame'?

—No te quedarás aquí —repuso él—. Te vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que monsieur Yamanaka te interesará bastante y, puesto que no habla inglés y mi francés no es muy bueno, te agradecería tu ayuda.

¿Qué quería decir con que encontraría interesante a monsieur Yamanaka? Los negocios de Naruto estaban relacionados con el marketing de programas de ordenador muy complejos, un tema del que Hinata sabía muy poco.

—Monsieur Yamanaka es un ecologista convencido —prosiguió él—. Es el portavoz de un grupo muy influyente que intenta conseguir mayores controles de la Unión Europea sobre la destrucción de la vegetación natural y, puesto que eso a ti te interesa, seguro que tienen algo en común.

Era tan impropio de Naruto hacerle comentarios que no resultaran burlones, que a Hinata no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

—Y por supuesto, con tu ayuda me ahorraré tener que pagar a un intérprete —añadió él.

Hinata lo miró con indignación. Por un segundo casi había llegado a pensar que la estaba tratando como a una mujer adulta, una igual. Se irritó tanto que casi se negó a acompañarle, pero la alternativa de quedarse en el cháteau no le seducía.

—Tengo algunas notas que leer —dijo él cuando entraron en la suite—, así que, si quieres usar el baño la primera…

Hinata sabía que debía agradecerle su tacto, pero en lugar de eso se sintió incómoda, como una niña a la que enviaran a la cama para quitarla de en medio. ¿La afirmación de Naruto de que quería trabajar no sería una excusa para librarse de ella y poder bajar a reunirse con Madame?

Decidió enfadada que, si quería ir a ver a la francesa, no tenía necesidad de mentirle. Era perfectamente libre en ese aspecto; ambos lo eran.

Entonces, ¿por qué el imaginarse a Naruto con Madame le producía una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago?

Decidió que no se trataba de una reacción emocional sino de una reacción física causada por la cena. Cuando le prometió a Kakashi que intentaría salvar la casa, no comprendía exactamente dónde se metía. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido mucho más estresantes de lo que imaginara.

En el aperitivo que siguió a la boda, hubo un momento en el que miró los rostros familiares que la rodeaban y sintió una necesidad acuciante de contar con la presencia familiar de su padre y abuelo.

Mortificada por su debilidad y por las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos, bajó con rapidez la cabeza con la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta. Naruto estaba charlando con la esposa de Kano, así que se sorprendió al ver que le ponía un pañuelo en la mano y le decía con suavidad:

—Yo también los echo de menos, Hinata. Eso al menos es algo que tenemos en común.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inesperadamente. Parpadeó con fiereza para reprimirlas. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella no había sido nunca una llorona.

Madame podía mostrarse generosa con su comida, pero no así con el agua caliente. Hinata se lavó con rapidez y salió de la bañera envolviéndose en una gruesa toalla blanca con la que frotó con fuerza su cuerpo, no tanto para secarse como para borrar sus recuerdos.

Mientras se ponía su camiseta de algodón, sonrió a su imagen en el espejo.

Nadie que la viera en ese momento la tomaría por una recién casada feliz.

Nunca hubiera pensado que Naruto se casara con una chica que dormía con camisetas de algodón y ropa interior blanca sin adornos. Dudaba de que Madame, por ejemplo, poseyera tales prendas.

Recogió su ropa y entró en el dormitorio.

—Naruto, ya he terminado con el baño —gritó.

Silencio. ¿La habría oído? Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior mirando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era que Naruto llamara a la puerta para ver dónde estaba.

Respiró hondo, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Naruto estaba sentado ante el escritorio colocado delante de la ventana con la cabeza inclinada sobre unos papeles. Hinata lo observó unos segundos. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de mirarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Era un hombre atractivo, un hombre muy carismático. Un hombre con el que muchas mujeres se habrían casado con gusto. Pero ella no era una de ellas. Cuando se casara…

—¿Qué te ocurre, Hinata?

La pregunta, realizada sin que Naruto levantara la cabeza para mirarla, le dijo claramente que su presencia allí no había pasado inadvertida.

—Si vas a decirme que no puedes dormir sin tu osito favorito, me temo…

Hinata lo miró rabiosa. Hacía años que no dormía con su osito. Descontando las últimas semanas en que, después de la doble pérdida de su padre y su abuelo, había vuelto a hacerlo.

—He venido a decirte que el baño está libre —le informó con dignidad.

—¿Quieres tomar algo antes de acostarte? La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa; abrió mucho los ojos al ver que él dejaba los papeles que había estado estudiando y se volvía hacia ella.

Hinata admitió que le apetecía una copa, pero era muy consciente de estar vestida para dormir.

—Voy un momento al vestidor —dijo, incómoda. Naruto enarcó las cejas, se incorporó y se acercó a ella.

—Es muy considerado por tu parte —dijo con sorna—, pero innecesario. Creo que puedo controlar mis pasiones lo suficiente para no sucumbir ante tu imagen en camiseta. Después de todo, no se puede decir que sea una prenda muy seductora, ¿verdad? No un camisón de luna de miel exactamente.

—Supongo que tú usarás pijamas de seda —se defendió ella.

Naruto se echó a reír. Lo había visto hacerlo pocas veces y, por algún motivo, el sonido de su risa le provocó un dolor agudo en el pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?

—No, Hinata. No llevo pijamas de seda. De hecho —añadió mirándola con atención—, no llevo nada para dormir.

Hinata no pudo evitarlo; sintió que se ruborizaba. No sólo por lo que Naruto había dicho, ni siquiera por su risa, sino porque, increíblemente, acababa de tener una imagen perfectamente clara del cuerpo desnudo de Naruto: un cuerpo que, en aquella breve visión, aparecía arrogantemente viril y muy excitado.

Tragó saliva, demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta del modo en que Naruto escrutaba ahora su rostro.

—Vete a la cama, Hinata —dijo con brusquedad—. Has soportado muchas tensiones últimamente y necesitas descansar.

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más.

—Ya no soy una niña, Naruto. Soy una mujer, un adulto, y es hora de que reconozcas ese hecho y me trates como a tal.

Parpadeó furiosa para reprimir las lágrimas que nublaban su visión y oyó que él respondía con aire de advertencia:

—No me tientes, Hinata. No me tientes.

_Y__ ahora Hina también tiene celos, ya le tocaba._

_Que les pareció??? Espero seguir leyendo sus comentario__s,, creo que me volví adicta a ustedes, me encanta saber sus puntos de vista._

_Mañana subo el cap 6 así que estén atentos._

_Besos._


	6. Chapter 6

**Boda sin amor**

**Capítulo Seis**

—Señora… así que Naruto se ha casado al fin. No puedo culparle —dijo monsieur Yamanaka tras lanzar a Naruto una mirada apreciativa.

Le estrechó la mano.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que te casaste, amigo mío? —preguntó a Naruto en mal inglés.

—Poco, muy poco —repuso éste.

—Debe estar muy enfadada conmigo —se disculpó el belga con Hinata—. Aunque sospecho que no tanto como Naruto. Pero es la única persona a la que podía confiarle este trabajo. Es vital que, cuando presentemos nuestro caso a las autoridades, dominemos por completo toda la información. En estos tiempos no se necesita sólo educación y elocuencia; hay que tener los hechos, las cifras, los gráficos. Hay que estar al día en ordenadores o afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Le ha contado Naruto algo de nuestro trabajo?

—Algo —asintió Hinata, a la que le costaba trabajo admitir que lo estaba pasando bien. Le gustaba utilizar sus habilidades lingüísticas y le gustaba más todavía saber que había algo que hacía mejor que Naruto.

Como le había dicho éste, el inglés de monsieur Yamanaka era muy limitado y muchos de los términos técnicos que utilizó cuando comenzó a explicarle con entusiasmo las necesidades de su organización le resultaban desconocidos incluso a ella, aunque no tardaba en interpretar su significado.

El ceño fruncido de Naruto indicaba que le costaba trabajo seguir la conversación. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró frenando al señor Yamanaka con gentileza y volviéndose hacia su marido para explicarle lo que hablaban, inconsciente al hacerlo, del aire de autoridad y seguridad en sí misma que habían adquirido sus modales y su voz.

Cuando monsieur Yamanaka miró al fin su reloj y se disculpó por haberlos entretenido tanto tiempo, a Hinata le sorprendió descubrir lo rápido que habían pasado las horas y lo mucho que había disfrutado con aquello a pesar de que siempre había insistido en que los ordenadores y la informática no la atraían nada.

Al levantarse, Yamanaka se volvió hacia Naruto.

—Mi esposa y yo damos una pequeña fiesta familiar esta noche. Nada grandioso, una reunión sencilla para celebrar el fin de carrera de nuestra hija mayor. Me encantaría que vinierais, pero quizá tenéis otros planes.

—Ninguno —se apresuró a responder Naruto—. ¿A qué hora quieres que vayamos?

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Hinata protestó:

—No puedo ir a una fiesta, Naruto. No he traído ropa adecuada.

—¿Y qué? Bruselas no está en otro planeta —contestó él con sequedad—. Tiene tiendas. Aunque debo advertirte que monsieur Yamanaka es más bien anticuado y sospecho que se tomaría como un insulto el que aparecieras en la fiesta de su hija con un vestido de segunda mano.

Hinata se volvió hacia él enfadada.

—No necesito que me sermonees sobre lo que debo y no debo ponerme.

En el armario de su casa tenía dos vestidos negros comprados específicamente para las ocasiones en las que acompañaba a su padre o abuelo a distintas galas sociales. Podía preferir la comodidad de las mallas al contacto lujoso del terciopelo y las sedas, pero no habría avergonzado nunca a su padre llevando algo que le hubiera hecho sentirse incómodo. Naruto, sin embargo, era otra cuestión. No obstante, le había caído bien monsieur Yamanaka y había sabido ver que era un hombre muy tradicional.

—Desgraciadamente, yo tengo otra reunión esta tarde —dijo Naruto—. De no ser así, te acompañaría.

—No, gracias —repuso ella, cortante. Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era meterse con Naruto en una boutique y que éste le dijera lo que debía comprarse.

—¿Qué hacemos con la comida? —preguntó él.

—Yo no tengo hambre —mintió ella. La euforia y el placer que sintiera antes habían desaparecido. Naruto no sólo la había enfurecido con sus comentarios sobre la ropa, también… ¿qué? ¿Ofendido, herido? Imposible. Nada de lo que él dijera podía tener ese efecto. No tenía tanto poder sobre ella.

—Si necesitas dinero… —le ofreció él.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo pagarme mi ropa —repuso con fiereza.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Sabes? Cuando al fin encuentres a ese hombre perfecto y maravilloso que buscas, confío en que procures recordar que los hombres seguimos siendo criaturas prehistóricas en muchos aspectos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—Que, a pesar de que no hay nada que me parezca más horroroso que una mujer que se pega como una lapa, a los hombres nos gusta disfrutar del placer de sentir que podemos mimar un poco a nuestras mujeres.

—Premiándolas por su buen comportamiento comprándoles algo del mismo modo que lanzarías una galleta a un perro —contestó Hinata con ojos llameantes de rabia—. El hombre al que yo ame me tratará como a su igual en todos los sentidos. Lo que nos demos mutuamente lo haremos libremente.

Frunció el ceño al ver el modo en que la miraba Naruto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó vacilante. Nunca lo había visto mirarla de un modo tan intenso.

—No pasa nada. Pero un día, Hinata, tendrás que madurar y conocer el dolor que acompaña a semejante idealismo. Espero por tu bien que, cuando lo hagas, haya alguien a tu lado para recoger los pedazos.

—Siempre que no seas tú —murmuró ella.

Hacía casi una hora que Naruto la había dejado en el barrio de tiendas de la ciudad, pero no había visto todavía nada que quisiera comprar. Se detuvo delante de una pequeña boutique y observó el vestido colocado en el escaparate. De terciopelo negro y seda, tenía un cuerpo de terciopelo con un cuello levemente rasgado y mangas de seda; el talle era ceñido y largo y la falda de tafetán surgía justo de las caderas.

El tejido caro y el color lo convertían en una prenda sofisticada, pero la falda hacía que resultara un traje de mujer joven, no la clase de prenda que hubiera podido ponerse la condesa por ejemplo.

Hinata entró decidida en la tienda.

—Es una talla muy pequeña —musitó la dependienta dudosa cuando Hinata le preguntó por el vestido. Pero, cuando se quitó el abrigo, añadió—: Pero sí, probablemente le quedará bien.

Y así fue; tuvo que quitarse el sujetador para probárselo; de no ser así, se habrían visto los tirantes a través del escote, pero el cuerpo del vestido sujetaba su cuerpo de tal modo que parecía que llevara sostén.

La riqueza del terciopelo parecía recalcar la textura cremosa de su piel.

—Parece hecho para usted —murmuró la vendedora.

—Es muy caro —vaciló ella, que sabía tendría que comprarse también zapatos a juego.

—No se arrepentirá de comprarlo. Un vestido como éste es una inversión, no envejecerá nunca.

Hinata pensó que era cierto; el vestido no envejecería, pero ella sí.

—Veo que has encontrado algo —fue el único comentario de Naruto cuando la recogió en el lugar donde se habían citado.

Además del vestido, la joven llevaba varios paquetes más: zapatos, un pequeño bolso de noche a juego, un chal de cachemira para ponerse con el vestido y un pequeño cofre del siglo XVII que había visto en una tienda de antigüedades y comprado para la hija de monsieur Yamanaka.

—¡Maldición! —musitó Naruto de repente—. Quería pedirte que compraras algo para la hija de Inoichi. Ya es demasiado tarde para volver y…

—Le he comprado algo —repuso la joven; se volvió en su asiento para alcanzar los paquetes que había dejado en la parte de atrás.

Desenvolvió el cofre con cuidado y se lo mostró. Al ver que no decía nada, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Evidentemente, no le gustaba.

—¿Sabes, Hinata? Hay veces en las que me sorprendes. Finges que no te interesa nada lo tradicional, afirmas que es casi un crimen que un lugar como Prado de la Reina siga siendo una casa particular y luego vas y compras algo así.

—Si no te gusta… Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Es perfecto —musitó—. Perfecto. Su cumplido fue tan inesperado que Hinata no supo qué decir. Levantó la vista y se puso rígida al ver el modo en que la miraba. Era como si… como si… una sensación desconocida embargó su pecho.

—Hinata…

¿Por qué el sonido de su voz le producía de repente pequeños escalofríos en la espina dorsal? ¿Por que le recordaba el ronroneo de un tigre, o el susurro seductor de un hombre a su amante?

Trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos y se puso a hablar apresuradamente.

—También he comprado papel de envolver y una tarjeta. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? Debería habérselo preguntado a su padre. Espero que no le parezca mal que asistamos. Después de todo, la fiesta es de ella y no nos conoce.

—Se llama Ino —repuso Naruto—. Y no creo que le moleste nuestra presencia.

No volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al cháteau y entonces fue sólo para señalar que, puesto que ninguno había comido, le pediría a su anfitriona que les sirviera algo ligero en la suite.

—Ah, bien, ya veo que estás lista. Vamos bien de tiempo, pero…

Guardó silencio al verla y Hinata se puso tensa. Lo miró vacilante desde la puerta del baño.

En la tienda había estado segura de haber acertado con el vestido, pero de repente perdió su confianza.

El silencio de Naruto, el modo en que la miraba… tragó salvia.

—¿Qué pasa? Si no te parece apropiado…

Naruto movió la cabeza y se volvió para tomar la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Está muy bien.

Su voz sonaba rara, casi ronca; Hinata le observó ponerse la chaqueta y notó que los músculos de él se tensaban con el movimiento. Se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él, siguiéndola al dormitorio.

—Un poco, pero ya estoy bien —Hinata se colocó el chal—. Creí que querías que nos fuéramos ya —le recordó—. No debemos llegar tarde.

—Ni demasiado pronto —repuso él con sequedad—. Después de todo, somos recién casados…

Vio que la joven lo miraba sin comprender.

—Piénsalo bien, Hinata. Los recién casados se supone que están muy enamorados. ¿De verdad imaginas que, si eso fuera cierto, te dejaría salir tan fácilmente de aquí o que tú querrías que lo hiciera? Nada de eso.

Su voz se había convertido en un susurro suave que resultaba casi una caricia hipnótica. Hinata sintió otro escalofrío.

—Si fuéramos lo que fingimos ser, ese vestido increíble que llevas estaría en este momento en el suelo y tú, querida mía, en mis brazos.

—Basta, Naruto, basta —protestó ella, temblorosa—. Nosotros no estamos enamorados. No es… no es eso y…

—No, no lo es —asintió él con sequedad—. ¿Seguro que necesitas ese chal? —preguntó acercándose a la puerta—. Pareces muy acalorada.

Hinata lo miró de reojo y pasó a su lado. Naruto sabía muy bien lo que la había hecho ruborizarse de aquel modo.

¿Sabía también que, debajo del vestido, sólo llevaba unas minúsculas braguitas y unas medias de seda negra?

Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Y, sin embargo, al hacer aquel comentario sobre el vestido en el suelo, ella se había imaginado casi completamente desnuda, con los pechos apretados contra el torso de él mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y le decía lo que quería hacerle y lo que quería que ella le hiciera, cómo deseaba acariciarla y cómo quería que lo acariciara ella.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, otro estremecimiento la hizo morderse el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por reprimir sus pensamientos.

Sus miedos de que podía sentirse incómoda entre personas a las que no conocía o de que a Ino pudiera molestarle su presencia, no tardaron en disiparse; no sólo por la cálida bienvenida que les dedicaron monsieur Yamanaka y su esposa, sino por el entusiasmo con el que los saludó su hija; Hinata se vio pronto arrastrada al círculo de jóvenes que la rodeaba mientras Naruto se quedaba hablando con sus anfitriones.

Ino y sus amigos eran un grupo animado e inteligente que expresaban sin remilgos sus ideales y creencias y se burlaron gentilmente de Hinata por lo que consideraban la desgana de su país a aceptar el concepto de una ciudadanía europea. Pero la joven no tardó en descubrir que, al igual que a ella, les interesaban también los problemas de los menos afortunados y pronto se vio inmersa en una discusión con uno de los amigos de Ino sobre los problemas crecientes de la pobreza en las ciudades.

Gaara, era un muchacho pelirrojo que llamaba mucho la atención con su altura y sus ojos color aguamarina, resultaba físicamente muy distinto a Sai. Y la miraba con evidente admiración masculina; compartía, no obstante, muchas de las ideas de Sai, arropadas por un sentido del humor del que su amigo carecía.

—Me parece que el problema de la falta de casas es común a todos los países —dijo—. Y se me ocurre que podríamos ganar mucho compartiendo nuestras experiencias, lo que hemos aprendido todos.

—¿Te refieres a organizar una conferencia? —se burló Hinata.

—Quizá algo más informal que eso. Yo voy a Gran Bretaña de vez en cuando por asuntos de negocios y me gustará mucho visitar tu albergue si es posible.

—Supongo que sí —contestó la joven, entusiasmada—. Estoy segura de que a Sai le interesaría mucho conocerte.

—Pero estáis a cierta distancia de Londres, ¿no? ¿Hay algún hotel…?

—Oh, no sería necesario —le aseguró ella en un impulso—. Podrías quedarte en casa.

—Eso sí que sería un placer —murmuró Gaara con suavidad.

—No tomes muy en serio a Gaara —le advirtió Ino diez minutos después, uniéndose a ellos—. Es un coqueto terrible.

—Eres injusta —protestó el joven—. Soy un coqueto muy bueno.

Los tres reían todavía cuando Naruto se acercó a ellos varios minutos después.

—Me temo que tenemos que irnos —le dijo a Hinata—. Tenemos que tomar un avión temprano —explicó a los demás.

—¿Tan pronto? —protestó la joven, que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando Naruto le dijo la hora.

—No hace falta que te pregunte si te has divertido —comentó éste cuando estuvieron en el coche.

Había algo en su voz que Hinata no supo identificar. No era irritación exactamente, pero sí algo…

—Ese jovencito y tú parecían tener mucho que contarse.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Durante la conversación, Gaara le había dicho que acababa de cumplir los veintiún años y aunque era mucho más joven que Naruto, no creía que mereciera aquel desprecio por su parte.

—Me ha hablado de un proyecto en el que trabaja y que es similar al de nuestro albergue —contestó a la defensiva—. Parecía muy interesado en nuestro trabajo. Le he invitado a venir a conocer a Sai cuando pase por Londres —añadió.

—¿Y ése sería el único propósito de su visita? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Conocer a Sai?

Hinata se alegró de que la oscuridad del interior del coche ocultara el hecho de que había vuelto a ruborizarse.

—Desde luego. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber?

—Oh, vamos, Hinata; ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan ingenua. Era evidente que a Sabaku no Gaara le interesaba más visitar tu cama que el albergue.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó la joven—. Y aunque lo fuera…

Se detuvo con brusquedad, dándose cuenta de que no era cierto lo que iba a decir: que eso no era asunto suyo. Por un momento había olvidado su nueva relación.

—¿Aunque lo fuera qué? —preguntó él con dureza—. ¿No te interesa? Pues no es esa la impresión que he sacado.

—Sólo estábamos hablando —musitó Hinata.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Naruto? Era casi, como si… ¿como si qué? ¿Como si tuviera celos? Imposible. Pero aunque Hinata se dijo que no había hecho nada para merecer aquella actitud, sintió que la alegría de la fiesta empezaba a abandonarla. Volvió la cabeza y miró la oscuridad a través de la ventanilla.

Se estremeció de repente al recordar lo que le dijera Kakashi cuando le preguntó cómo acabarían con aquel matrimonio.

—Tendréis que estar juntos un año por lo menos —le advirtió su abogado—. De no ser así, suscitarías sospechas. En principio, podéis optar públicamente por un período de separación y después iniciar lentamente un divorcio.

¡Un año por los menos! De repente le pareció un tiempo muy largo.

—Es inútil enfurruñarse —oyó decir a Naruto—. Sabía muy bien cuál sería la situación, la parte que has elegido jugar. Eres una recién casada y las recién casadas no ignoran a sus maridos para coquetear con otros hombres.

—Si te refieres a Gaara, yo no he coqueteado con él —protestó enfadada—. Sólo estábamos hablando.

Lo miró. Parecía concentrado en conducir; miraba fijamente al frente con la mandíbula apretada.

—Quizá tú no sepas hablar con una mujer sin coquetear con ella —prosiguió—, pero no todos los hombres son como tú. Gracias a Dios —murmuró entre dientes.

—No, no lo son —asintió él—. Dudo mucho que tu precioso Sai por ejemplo, o Sabaku no Gaara estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgar su reputación con un matrimonio fraudulento sólo porque…

—¿Sólo porque qué? ¿Porque yo te lo pedí? No eres justo, Naruto. Los dos sabemos por qué accediste a este matrimonio. Te casaste conmigo porque quieres Prado de la Reina.

Una oleada intensa de desolación la embargó al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Jamás había deseado eso: un matrimonio ficticio, un marido que no la quería. Lo último que hubiera deseado en el mundo sería llevar una vida llena de mentiras y engaño, vivir con un hombre que no sentía más que desprecio por ella, que no dejaba de criticarla.

Todo aquello era tan contrario a sus principios que no era de extrañar que se sintiera tan incómoda consigo misma y desgraciada.

Había sido una tonta al hacer caso a Kakashi, al pensar que…

—Y por supuesto, los "Sais" y los "Gaaras" de este mundo son demasiado perfectos, demasiado nobles para hacer una cosa semejante, ¿es eso lo que piensas? —preguntó él con voz tensa—. No te engañes de ese modo —le advirtió—. Si le hubieras ofrecido a Sai tu propiedad, no habría pensado dos veces en las implicaciones morales de semejante matrimonio.

—Y en cuanto a Gaara, me pregunto si te dijo mientras coqueteaba contigo que tanto la familia de Ino como la suya han asumido desde hace años que acabarán casándose. Son primos lejanos, con conexiones complicadas de negocios y propiedades, y un matrimonio entre ellos sería ideal para ambas familias. Aunque eso no le habría impedido acostarse contigo, claro.

—Basta ya —protestó ella, temblorosa. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cínico, tan crítico? ¿Por qué tienes siempre que estropeármelo todo? No soy tonta del todo, Naruto, a pesar de lo que tú pienses. El hecho de que prefiera ver la parte buena de la gente no significa que no sepa que hay otras cosas.

Parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos y bajó la voz.

—Muy bien, es posible que Sai se hubiera casado conmigo si le ofrezco Prado de la Reina, pero al menos él no habría querido la casa para sí sino…

—La habría destruido igual que Kano —la interrumpió él—. ¿De verdad crees que a Sai le habría importado algo la casa o su historia? ¿Que no la habría despojado de la escalinata y todo lo que tiene de valor con tal de poder convertirla en una institución?

La miró un momento.

—¿Sabes lo que habría sido de Prado de la Reina en esas circunstancias? —preguntó con voz ronca—. Tendría que acatar las normas antiincendios, las de seguridad y Dios sabe cuántas más. Y si crees que, cuando terminaran con ella, quedaría algo reconocible, es que eres tonta.

—Nunca te ha caído bien Sai, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, furiosa—. Siempre te has reído de él. Pues no creas que no sé por qué… —se detuvo abruptamente para ver cómo recibía él sus palabras.

Naruto no parecía ni enfadado ni despreciativo. Apretaba la mandíbula y la mirada de sus ojos cuando los volvió hacia ella la hizo estremecerse.

—Continúa, Hinata —dijo con suavidad. La joven hubiera deseado no haber empezado aquella conversación, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—Te molesta que no sea como tú, que no le importe el dinero ni las cosas materiales —musitó con valentía—. Que sea…

Se puso tensa al ver que él se echaba a reír; aquella reacción inesperada la confundió.

—¿Que a Sai no le importa el dinero? Entonces, ¿por qué me está siempre bombardeando con peticiones para su precioso albergue?

—Eso es distinto. No lo quiere para sí mismo.

—¿No? ¿Eso es lo que crees, Hinata? Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo en que no quiere gastarse el dinero en cosas para él, pero sí que quiere la gloria que puede proporcionarle el convertir ese patético albergue en algo mucho más grande y profesional.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. A pesar de su crueldad, el comentario de Naruto contenía una parte de verdad que ella no podía negar.

Se dio cuenta con alivio de que se acercaban a la entrada del cháteau. Con suerte, Madame estaría en el vestíbulo esperando el regreso de Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes nada que decir en defensa de tu precioso Sai? ¿Y por qué será? —preguntó él con cinismo al estacionar el coche.

Hinata no se dignó contestar. ¿De qué serviría hacerlo?

La joven tiró con cansancio de la cremallera de su vestido. Madame no los esperaba cuando llegaron pero, una vez en la suite, Naruto anunció que tenía trabajo y se sentó a la mesa, ignorándola por completo.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era justamente lo que ella quería. Así que no tenía ni idea de la razón de que aquel hecho la hubiera irritado tanto. No podía ser porque hubiera perdido la discusión con él ni tampoco porque empezaba a sentirse oprimida por la carga de aquel papel que se había buscado.

Frunció el ceño al notar que la cremallera se atascaba después de bajar sin problemas un par de centímetros. Tiró de ella con irritación.

Diez minutos después, con los brazos doloridos y la cremallera todavía atascada, admitió su derrota y reconoció que sólo le quedaban dos opciones: acostarse con el vestido o pedirle ayuda a Naruto.

Abrió de mala gana la puerta del dormitorio y observó la cabeza inclinada de su marido.

Éste estaba sentado de espaldas a ella tomando notas en un papel con tal aire de concentración que Hinata vaciló antes de interrumpirlo.

Tal vez si lo intentara una vez más…

—¿Sí, Hinata? ¿De qué se trata?

La joven lo miró sobresaltada.

—Es la cremallera de mi vestido —dijo—. Se ha atascado y…

—Será mejor que vengas aquí a la luz para que pueda ver lo que hago —le dijo él, señalando el centro de la estancia—. Quizá estés madurando después de todo —añadió con sequedad cuando le dio la vuelta y observó la parte de atrás del vestido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella.

Hizo ademán de volverse, pero Naruto le sujetaba los hombros con firmeza.

Era una sensación extraña sentir las manos de él en la piel desnuda, ver en el espejo de la chimenea a ellos dos de pie juntos en una posición que podría haber pasado por íntima.

Una sensación cálida recorrió su piel y por un instante fue muy consciente de la virilidad de Naruto. De haber sido a él a quien conociera aquella noche en la fiesta, el que la halagara y coqueteara con ella…

Mortificada por la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos, bajó la vista hasta el suelo.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido, Hinata? —preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿Desde cuándo cuidar un vestido te parece más importante que conservar tu hostilidad hacia mí?

—No sé lo que quieres decir —mintió ella. ¿Era un signo de madurez decidir que era preferible pedirle ayuda a romper el vestido?

En ese caso, empezaba a desear haber tomado una decisión más inmadura; sintió el aliento de Naruto sobre su cuello cuando apartó su melena a un lado para poder mirar mejor la cremallera.

Había leído libros en los que la heroína entraba casi en éxtasis cuando el héroe le besaba apasionadamente el cuello, pero siempre le había parecido una exageración.

Sin embargo… tragó saliva y apretó los puños mientras el aliento de Naruto sobre su piel afectaba de tal modo sus sentidos que…

—Estate quieta —musitó él, irritado.

Hasta entonces no comprendió ella lo que estaba haciendo; había empezado a mover su cuerpo hacia el de él como si… como si quisiera… como si buscara intensificar aquel contacto sensual que había invadido inesperadamente su piel.

—Oh, déjalo —protestó, tratando de alejarse, consciente de que algo había ido mal, de que su cuerpo había cometido un gran error y decidido responder a Naruto, responder ante él como si…

—Estate quieta. Ya veo lo que ha pasado. Hay un trocito de algodón en la cremallera. Creo que podré soltarla.

—¿Dónde? Déjame ver. Seguro que puedo hacerlo sola —protestó ella, tratando de apartarse de él y de volverse para mirar sobre su hombro, pero entonces Naruto consiguió soltar la cremallera y el terciopelo cayó libremente de sus hombros.

Hinata se apresuró a sujetarlo, con el rostro tan rojo como sus pezones desnudos, mientras Naruto examinaba lentamente la parte expuesta de su cuerpo.

—Basta. Deja de mirarme así —musitó ella con voz ronca que temblaba tanto como su cuerpo. Quería volverse y huir pero por alguna razón no podía moverse. Sólo podía quedarse donde estaba mientras Naruto observaba su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con suavidad—. Después de todo, soy tu marido. Y en realidad…

Dio un paso hacia ella y la joven lo miró sorprendida y confusa, olvidando su desnudez e incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de él.

—En realidad —prosiguió—, ¿tienes idea de lo que me afectaría verte así si fuéramos de verdad marido y mujer? Ni a propósito podrías haber elegido una pose más provocativa. La de la niña inocente que sujeta la ropa contra su cuerpo mientras al mismo tiempo deja al descubierto…

Hinata se estremeció al notar la mirada de él sobre su pecho; los pezones comenzaron a dolerle.

—Si fuera de verdad tu marido, no me quedaría aquí hablando —prosiguió con voz ronca—, y no serían tus labios lo único que quedaría hinchado por mis besos. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al notar que ella daba un respingo—. No puedes ser tan ingenua que no sepas que acariciar los pechos de una mujer no es lo único que excita a un hombre; que la sensación de acariciar y succionar sus pechos, el sonido de sus gemidos de placer, el…

—No… no —protestó ella, liberándose al fin de su prisión auto impuesta y volviéndose para correr a su dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella con el cuerpo temblándole como si tuviera fiebre y el corazón golpeándole con tanta fuerza que se sentía enferma.

Unas lágrimas de angustia rodaron por sus mejillas, pero no eran lágrimas de vergüenza ni de rabia por lo que había hecho Naruto.

Por un momento, al escuchar la suavidad hipnótica de su voz, había imaginado la cabeza de él inclinada sobre su cuerpo, su boca acariciando…

La sorpresa, el miedo y los remordimientos formaban un nudo incomprensible de dolor. No sólo había imaginado la cabeza de él inclinada sobre su cuerpo, había sentido también…

Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, con el rostro pálido por la emoción, se apartó lentamente de la puerta.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Se estaban derrumbando los muros que había impuesto entre ella y Naruto?

Cada uno de sus comentarios acidos la habian echo estar siempre a la defensiva con èl. Y ahora con tan solos unas palabras de Naruto, su calido aliento en su sensible cuello y el roce sus manos, el mundo de Hinata se había vuelto un caos.

Se duchó con rapidez.

Salió despacio del cuarto de baño y se preparó para acostarse negándose a mirarse al espejo, consciente del modo en que la tela de su camiseta rozaba sus pezones súbitamente sensibles.

El rostro le ardía con un color nuevo. ¿Por qué el siempre tenia ese efecto en ella? Naruto siempre había sido "el hacedor de sonrojos", pero eso nunca le había preocupado antes.

Tenía que ocurrirle algo para haber podido imaginar a Naruto acariciándola de aquel modo. Imaginar que ella lo deseaba, que su cuerpo lo anhelaba y necesitaba…

Se dijo que sólo era un truco de su imaginación; al día siguiente sentiría de modo distinto, volvería a ser la misma.

_Y ahora por fin vimos a Hinata con ropa mas sexy como querían, y vieron las consecuencias, nuestra protagonista esta muerta de miedo y no por Naruto sino por lo que ella misma siente._

_Que les pareció??? Dejen sus comentarios que leo todos y cada uno de ellos._

_Besos y hasta mañana._


	7. Chapter 7

**Boda sin amor**

**Capítulo Siete**

—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? No seguirás enfadada porque interrumpí tu coqueteo con Gaara, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto con sequedad. La joven lo miró al abrochar su cinturón, ya que la azafata acababa de anunciar que aterrizarían pronto. ¿De verdad había olvidado él lo ocurrido la noche anterior? ¿El modo en que la había mirado y las cosas que le había dicho?

Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía bastante impaciente tensaba su boca.

Aquella mañana le resultaba casi imposible creer que fuera el misino hombre de cuya virilidad y sensualidad había sido tan consciente la noche anterior. ¿Habría exagerado el incidente? ¿Se había quedado despierta innecesariamente temerosa de lo que podría decir él por la mañana'?

Casi se sintió decepcionada al ver que él no lo mencionaba y la trataba como de costumbre, más como a una niña irritante que una…

¿Una qué? ¿Una mujer? Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tal ves debería dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

—Vamos, Hinata —la animó él cuando el avión tomó tierra—. No podemos regresar dando a entender que no nos hablamos.

—No estoy enfadada, sólo cansada.

—¿Cansada después de un viaje de negocios de dos días —se burló él—. Eso sí que dará que hablar. Te dejaré en tu casa y luego iré a mi oficina a arreglar unas cosas y a mi apartamento. ¿Has preparado ya una habitación con la señora Kinomoto? La joven negó con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba actuando como una avestruz, pero hasta el momento no había conseguido todavía lidiar con los temas prácticos de su matrimonio. Parecía que inconscientemente los estaba evitando.

La noche de bodas durmió en el cuarto que ocupara desde niña mientras Naruto se quedó en uno de los cuartos de invitados, pero sabía que, si seguían en habitaciones tan distanciadas, no podrían mantener la ficción de que se habían casado por amor.

—He pensado que… hay dos cuartos de invitados que se comunican entre sí y, si hago yo misma las camas, la señora Kinomoto no…

—¿No qué? —la interrumpió él—. ¿La señora Kinomoto no adivinará que dormimos separados? Me parece bien, siempre que así sea. Si transciende que tú y yo no dormimos juntos, puedes estar segura de que Kano nos echará encima a sus abogados. Hinata se estremeció.

—¿No hay habitaciones con dos camas? —preguntó él.

—Sólo en el ático —repuso ella—. Y parecería muy raro que durmiéramos allí.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Anímate —le dijo él cuando ya iban de camino hacia la casa—. Recuerda que es sólo un año ¿y quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta termina gustándote.

Jamás —aseguró ella con vehemencia.

Inmediatamente se ruborizó al recordar el deseo físico que experimentara la noche anterior. Y además segura la afirmación que había echo segundos antes, solo había sido un acto reflejo, tal ves algo de lo que ella misma intentaba convencerse.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Naruto—. Algunos hombres podrían tomarse eso como un desafío y sentirse obligados a demostrarte que… —se interrumpió y frunció el ceño—. ¿No es ése el coche de Kano'?

—Sí.

—Mmm. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí. ¿Crees que habrá venido a darnos la bienvenida? Muy considerado por su parte.

—Kano nunca hace nada considerado. Siempre tiene otros motivos.

—Bueno, no es difícil adivinar qué busca ahora, ¿verdad?

Hinata lo miró con aire interrogante.

—La casa, Hinata, la casa.

—Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Sabe que estamos casados.

¿Qué haría allí? Sabía bien que su presencia no sería bienvenida.

—Sonríe, Hinata—le recordó Naruto al abrir la puerta—. Sonríe.

Cuando entró en la casa, él le sujetaba la puerta, así que pasó tan cerca de él que casi parecía que le rodeara los hombros con un brazo y no tenía ningunas ganas de sonreír.

Eso está mejor —musitó Naruto—. Si te acercas un poco más a mí y abres la boca un poco, cualquiera que nos viera podría pensar que estás esperando un beso.

¿Un beso? De hecho se le antojaba uno ahora mismo. ¿Pero rayos estaba pensando?

Pero lo único que logro hacer es mirarlo indignada, y antes de que pudiera replicar, la señora Kinomoto entró en el vestíbulo con aire ansioso.

—Oh, Hina… es decir, señora…

—Puede seguir llamándome Hinata, señora Kinomoto. ¿Ocurre algo?

Antes de que la mujer pudiera hablar, oyó que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Kano.

—¡Hinata! ¡Naruto! —movió la cabeza y dejó de sonreír—. Malas noticias. Hemos descubierto que la humedad en casa es mucho más seria de lo que creíamos. No hemos tenido más remedio que dejar la casa mientras los obreros consiguen arreglar las cosas. A Mitsuko le preocupaba que nos mudáramos aquí sin tener tiempo de avisarte, pero le dije que era una tontería. Después de todo, ¿para qué está la familia si no es para ayudarse en estos casos? ¿Dónde más podríamos ir? Con mis papeles confidenciales y todo el trabajo que hago en casa, sería imposible que nos trasladáramos a un hotel. Y el ruido sería terrible para las jaquecas de Mitsuko y ahora que los chicos casi están a punto de llegar de vacaciones… No, le dije que era mejor venir aquí.

Guardó silencio un momento, para seguir enseguida dando explicaciones.

—Mitsuko sigue en casa, pero no tardará en llegar. Me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a la señora Kinomoto que nos prepare la suite del abuelo, aunque, por supuesto, tendremos que bajar un par de camas del ático. Mitsuko no duerme bien y…

Hinata lo miró atónita, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

La noche anterior Naruto por poco y no logra contenerse, ante la escena que protagonizo con Hinata y de echo estaba mas que furioso por ceder sin querer ante los actos involuntarios de Hinata, y a hasta estaba dudando que ella haya dejado caer el vestido sin querer. Pero en la mañana comprobó que ella lo miraba con angustia y desconcierto. Esto lo enfureció. El estaba seguro que las cosas saldrían como las había planeado, solo tenia que tener paciencia. Pero Hinata siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y terminaban peleando. Se estaba resignando a que la convivencia en Prado de la Reina iba a ser un infierno. Pero como caído del cielo, que metáfora mas absurda, Kano estaba en la casa y comenzando a instalarse.

Si el se quedaba, Hinata se vería obligada a calmar las aguas y fingir muy bien. Eso ayudaría a sus planes.

Mientras Naruto divagaba sobre lo beneficios de que Kano se quedara en la casa, este seguía con su discurso.

—Por supuesto, ya sé que se ustedes acaban de casarse, pero les prometo que apenas notaran nuestra presencia y creo que Mitsuko te ayudará mucho, Hinata. Está acostumbrada a dirigir una casa, organizar cenas y esas cosas.

La joven respiró hondo, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, no muy segura de poder hablar. ¿Ese viejo descarado se había auto invitado a quedarse en Prado de la Reina? ¿Y además iba a traer a toda su familia? Y para estar mas cómodo pensaba ocupar la alcoba del abuelo, eso si que era el colmo.

Dirigió una mirada implorante a Naruto. Menos mal que estaba a su lado. Él sabría lidiar con Kano, conseguir que se marchara.

Pero, para su sorpresa, en lugar de pedirle que saliera inmediatamente de la casa, Naruto dijo casi con amabilidad:

—La suite del abuelo de Hinata es el dormitorio principal, ¿no?

—Sí, así es —asintió el otro—. Oh, antes le pregunté a la señora Kinomoto si los había instalado ahí, pero no parecía saber dónde iban a dormir…

Les dirigió una mirada de astucia.

—Claro que el baño adyacente a ese cuarto deja mucho que desear y…

—Por lo que me temo que tendrás que elegir otro cuarto —lo interrumpió Naruto con calma.

Hinata lo miró atónita. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué no le decía que se marchara?

Naruto la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Precisamente Hinata y yo estábamos hablando de nuestros planes para renovar esa parte de la casa. De hecho, mañana pienso hablar con el arquitecto. Para ser sincero contigo, Kano, creo que te convienen más los dormitorios del último piso, en especial ahora que se acercan las vacaciones. Y, por supuesto, como tú mismo has dicho, Hinata y yo queremos cierta intimidad en estos momentos.

Se volvió hacía su esposa y añadió con ternura:

—¿Verdad, amor mío?

Afortunadamente, ni Kano ni él esperaron respuesta.

Y como darla si Hinata estaba mas que atónita.

—Supongo que te refieres al ático —preguntó el otro—. Al área de los sirvientes.

—Así es. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer. Puesto que no estás aquí en calidad de invitado, sé que no esperarás ningún tipo de ceremonia por nuestra parte. Oh, y me temo que no podrás contar con la ayuda de la señora Kinomoto. Me he portado como un machista y he pedido a Hinata y a ella que organicen el traslado de mis cosas aquí. Lo que me recuerda que, puesto que vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, y espero que no te ofendas, comprenderás que no quiera que tu familia o tú utilicéis la biblioteca ni el estudio. Como recién casado, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi esposa, lo que significa que trabajaré en casa todo lo que pueda. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, querida —añadió sonriente—. Lo arreglaré todo con los técnicos para que instalen la conexión a internet y el ordenador.

Se volvió hacia el ama de llaves, que los estaba observando.

—Señora Kinomoto, Hinata y yo estamos agotados. ¿Cree que podría servirnos una comida ligera en el salón de invierno? No te invito a unirte a nosotros porque supongo que estarás ocupado, Kano. Lamento lo de tu casa.

La presión de los dedos de Naruto en su brazo fue lo único que impidió a Hinata explotar antes de llegar al pequeño salón de invierno, pero una vez allí, se apartó de él y preguntó:

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que se largue? ¿Por qué le diste a entender que podía quedarse? No puede quedarse aquí y tú lo sabes. No lo quiero aquí. No me creo que no tenga otro sitio adonde ir. Sólo lo hace porque… porque…

—Continúa. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiere espiarnos. Porque…

—¿Porque sospecha algo? —sugirió él con aire sombrío.

Hinata apartó la vista.

Empezaba a comprender lo que significaba la presencia de Kano en aquella casa. Al principio, había supuesto que se había trasladado allí sólo para irritarlos, por malicia y despecho, pero Naruto acababa de sugerirle que podía tener un motivo más peligroso y siniestro.

A medida que captaba la amenaza que suponía, el color abandonaba su rostro, dejándolo pálido.

—Estás diciendo que sospecha que no… que nuestro matrimonio… pero sólo es una suposición —protestó.

—Por el momento, sí —reconoció él—. Pero no lo subestimes, Hinata. Es un hombre muy peligroso.

—Si de verdad crees eso, ¿por qué le dejas que se quede? Deberías haberle dicho que se fuera.

—¿Y correr el riesgo de aumentar sus sospechas? No. no podía hacer eso. Ya te advertí que podía ocurrir algo así desde el principio.

—No, no es cierto. Nunca me dijiste que Kano podría venirse a vivir aquí ni…

—Específicamente no —asintió él—. Pero te señalé los riesgos que corríamos y te advertí también que no pensaba poner en peligro mi reputación por este matrimonio. No te engañes a ti misma. No sería sólo Prado de la Reina lo que perderíamos. Si Kano sospecha que puede tener un caso contra nosotros… —movió la cabeza—. Algunas personas han ido a la cárcel por menos.

—La cárcel —Hinata se quedó blanca—. No —susurró—. Sólo quieres asustarme.

Se puso tensa y Naruto le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

Al ver entrar a la señora Kinomoto con una bandeja, Hinata se relajó levemente, pero sólo hasta que el ama de llaves los miró a los dos y preguntó:

—No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero trabajé mucho tiempo para su abuelo y sé que el señor Kano y él, bueno… es que tengo que decirle que el señor Kano me ha hecho muchas preguntas.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —musitó Naruto con calma.

Hinata se preguntó cómo podía parecer tan tranquilo después del susto que acababa de darle.

¡La cárcel! Era imposible. ¿O no?

—Bueno, quería saber en qué habitación dormirán ustedes, por ejemplo. Dijo que había notado que las cosas de la señorita seguían en su cuarto.

Hinata lanzó un respingo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Kano a entrar en su habitación? Si su abuelo estuviera vivo, nunca…

Si su abuelo estuviera vivo, nada de eso habría ocurrido. No habría tenido que casarse con Naruto.

No habría habido necesidad de mentir y engañar.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Le dije que no sabía dónde se instalarían, pero no dejó de hacer preguntas. Preguntó cuál habían utilizado la noche de bodas —musitó la mujer, ruborizándose.

—No pasa nada, señora Kinomoto —le aseguró Naruto—. A decir verdad, pensábamos hablar de eso con usted. Estoy seguro de que comprenderá que hay ciertas habitaciones que Hinata no desea utilizar por motivos personales. El dormitorio de su padre, por ejemplo, y el de su abuelo. Ya le he explicado que no podemos dormir en su cuarto actual —añadió con suavidad.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada indignada. No habían hablado de nada semejante. La señora Kinomoto sabría de sobra que no podían utilizar su cuarto. Para empezar, sólo tenía una cama sencilla.

—Hemos pensado que recorreremos juntos la casa y elegiremos lo que más nos convenga, aunque sospecho que sólo se tratará de un arreglo temporal, ya que tenemos que modernizar la mayor parte de los cuartos de baño. A mí personalmente me gustan los baños grandes, por distintas razones —añadió Naruto, lanzando una mirada a Hinata que la hizo ruborizarse—, pero mi esposa insiste en que prefiere algo más moderno.

Hinata esperó a que saliera la señora Kinomoto y movió la cabeza con rabia cuando Naruto le preguntó si quería comer algo. Se preguntó cómo podría atacar con tanta tranquilidad los sandwiches, como si no pasara nada.

—Sabes que ya habíamos decidido qué cuartos usar —dijo.

—Ahora todo ha cambiado —contestó él con calma—. Mientras dure la estancia de Kano y su familia aquí, tendrás que dormir en mi cuarto.

—¿Tu cuarto? ¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?

Había adivinado ya la respuesta y la mirada que le lanzó él confirmó sus peores sospechas.

—¡Oh, no! —protestó—. Nada de eso. No pienso compartir una habitación contigo. No es posible.

—No tenemos otra alternativa —le informó él—. O compartes mi habitación o te arriesgas a compartir una de la cárcel con otra persona.

—No —negó ella—. Sólo quieres asustarme.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad crees que necesito tan desesperadamente a una mujer que me veo obligado a asustarte para que te acuestes conmigo? Madura de una vez. Hinata. No es el sexo lo que me preocupa en estos momentos; es el fraude.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Crees de verdad que Kano sospecha algo —se estremeció—. No podemos ir a la cárcel, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no es como si…

—¿Como si qué? ¿Como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo al juntarnospara privar a Kano de su herencia? Dudo que los tribunales se muestren tan indulgentes. Claro que si prefieres ignorar mi consejo y correr el riesgo…

—No —se apresuró a negar ella. Empezaba a estar realmente asustada.

—A mí me gusta la situación tan poco como a ti —dijo él—. Accedí a casarme contigo, Hinata, no a acostarme contigo. Y créeme, si hubiera un modo de poder echar a Kano sin añadir más leña al fuego, lo haría encantado.

Todo ese discursito que había tirado era una verdad a medias, es decir si estaba la posibilidad de la cárcel, pero con respecto a lo otro estaba mintiendo vilmente.

¿Naruto no quería dormir con ella? Hinata frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que aquella afirmación no le gustaba todo lo que debería.

—Así que esta habitación parece la más indicada. A menos que prefieras una de las otras.

Hinata negó con la cabeza en silencio. Naruto y ella llevaban una hora inspeccionando las habitaciones. Ella no quitaba la cara de angustia, tal ves el estaba forzando un poco las cosas, pero tampoco es que iba a obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Hinata se había detenido brevemente en la puerta de los dos cuartos adyacentes que había pensado ocupar en un principio, pero Naruto la tomó firmemente del brazo y la apartó de allí.

—Considérate afortunada de que haya conseguido que Kano no duerma en el mismo piso que nosotros —murmuró—. De no ser así, sería capaz de instalarse en el cuarto de al lado y controlar todos los sonidos que hiciéramos.

Otra ves lo había echo, en ves de decirle algunas palabras conciliadoras, lo que salieron de su boca fueron frases destinadas asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

Al ver que los ojos de ella se oscurecían, sonrió con cinismo.

—Lo encuentras ofensivo. Bueno, te prometo que no lo es tanto como lo que podría ocurrir en un tribunal si…

En aquel momento se hallaban en una habitación grande situada en el extremo opuesto de la casa en las que se encontraban los cuartos que habían ocupado su padre, su abuelo y ella.

Hinata miró en silencio el enorme lecho de cuatro pilares.

Quizá en otro momento ese cuarto, con su enorme cama, su chimenea y su amplia ventana, hubiera sido un lugar agradable, pero entonces no podía considerarlo así. Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de controlar su angustia.

Era casi la primera vez en su vida que sentía miedo. No de Naruto, por mucho que le molestara compartir una cama con él. No, lo que temía era el peligro que él le había revelado.

—No nos meterían en la cárcel, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hinata? ¿Una mentira consoladora para que te sientas mejor? Tú eres la que no deja de decirme que te trate como a una mujer y no como a una niña.

—Pero si Kano cree que nos acostamos juntos, que el matrimonio es de verdad, ¿crees que abandonará sus sospechas? —insistió la joven.

—Tendría menos motivos para sospechar —asintió él—. Pero no lo subestimes, Hinata. Es un embustero y un tramposo y, como todos los tramposos, sabe muy bien reconocer la mentira en los demás.

—No creo que nadie haya dormido en este cuarto desde la fiesta por el 70 cumpleaños del abuelo —musitó ella, ignorando su comentario y acercándose a la más amplia de las dos ventanas de la estancia.

El terciopelo que cubría el alféizar era viejo y gastado, al igual que las cortinas y las colgaduras de la cama, pero poseía todavía una suavidad, una atmósfera de lujo que ningún tejido moderno podía equiparar.

—Este terciopelo procede, de Venecia —dijo la joven—. Lo compró mi abuela en su luna de miel.

Naruto entendió que la había asustado demasiado y ella solo intentaba desviar el tema, verla sufrir lo divertía, si, pero había una parte suya, y era la que predominaba, que quería protegerla, aunque el sabia la razón de eso, todavía no lograba entregarse por completo a ese sentimiento.

—Lo sé —repuso Naruto con suavidad. Había algo en su voz que Hinata no había percibido nunca. Casi parecía sentir lástima de ella.

—Hinata, sé que no te resulta fácil… La joven se puso tensa al darse cuenta de que se acercaba a ella.

Si la tocaba en aquel momento… se apartó de la ventana y empezó a hablar con rapidez.

—Necesitamos sábanas limpias y toallas. Hay unas sábanas irlandesas que serán bastante grandes; formaban parte del ajuar de mi bisabuela. La cama es muy grande y…

—Muy grande —asintió él—. Hay sitio de sobra para nosotros dos y un par de almohadas en medio.

—¿Almohadas? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Sí, puedes colocarlas en mitad de la cama para dividirla en dos. Tengo entendido que, en otra época, aparecían en todas las novelas románticas. Hinata sonrió débilmente.

—No sería buena idea. Podría verlas Kano… —se interrumpió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Nunca imaginé que esto sería así —gimió—. Yo sólo quería salvar la casa, eso es todo.

—Sí, lo sé; vamos, llora todo lo que quieras. Te sentirás mejor —se acercó a ella y la abrazó con gentileza.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de rechazarlo o protestar; ése era un Naruto al que no conocía, un hombre que podía consolarla y prestarle la fuerza de su cuerpo para que se apoyara en él.

Al dejarse abrazar, pensó en lo sola que estaba; desde la muerte de su padre y su abuelo, no tenía a nadie a quien confiar sus problemas.

Ese pensamiento acrecentó sus lágrimas, que no tardaron en empapar la fina camisa de Naruto.

—No tenía que ser así —protestó ella entre hipidos.

—Lo sé.

La voz de Naruto sonaba muy consoladora, tanto como el modo protector en que la abrazaba.

—Tengo miedo, Naruto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. El hombre la abrazó con más fuerza. Hinata pensó que él también debía estar asustado; de no ser así, no le habría recalcado tanto el peligro de su situación.

Y tal ves Naruto si estaba asustado pero no por las mismas razones que ella.

—Bueno, hay un modo de poder quitarnos a Kano de encima permanentemente.

Hinata levantó la cabeza del hombro de él y lo miró incrédula.

—¿Te refieres a decir la verdad? ¿Admitir que lo hemos engañado deliberadamente? No. No podemos hacer eso.

Naruto la soltó de repente y le volvió la espalda. Tienes razón, no podemos —dijo con voz dura—. Escucha, tengo que ir a mi despacho —miró su reloj—. Volveré lo antes posible. Con suerte, Kano estará demasiado ocupado con el transporte de sus papeles confidenciales para molestarte mucho mientras estoy fuera.

¿Qué había sido de la cercanía y el calor que parecía existir entre ellos un momento antes? Hinata se estremeció. ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando se quedó sola, se dijo que sería más normal que se preguntara de dónde había surgido y no por qué había terminado. Y si había existido en realidad o había sido sólo un producto de su imaginación.

Definitivamente, no había habido ninguna unión emocional entre ellos y, sin embargo, hubiera jurado que, cuando Naruto la abrazó, había deseado de verdad consolarla y estar cerca de ella.

¿Naruto queriendo estar cerca de ella? Eso sí que debía ser producto de su imaginación.

Sin duda maldecía el día en que había sido lo bastante tonto como para acceder a casarse con ella. Eso es lo que debería estar pensando en esos momentos.

—Espero que sepas apreciar lo que hacemos por ti —le susurró a la casa, al abrir la puerta.

—Una buena cama hecha con las sábanas apropiadas siempre es algo muy especial —exclamó la señora Kinomoto con satisfacción admirando el trabajo de Hinata y ella.

Habían limpiado todos los muebles de la estancia, incluido el techo y los cristales; los grifos de cobre del enorme baño brillaban y habían hecho la cama con sábanas blancas tradicionales, mantas y una colcha bordada a mano.

Debido a la anchura del lecho, la habían hecho entre las dos y Hinata sonrió para sus adentros ante el comentario de la señora Kinomoto y declaró que los edredones modernos resultaban mucho más prácticos.

—Sería difícil encontrar uno para una cama de este tamaño —repuso la mujer—. Aquí cabe una familia completa.

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Hinata. En su interior había un vacío, una sensación de soledad, de no tener cerca a nadie con el que compartir su vida. Era una sensación que no había experimentado nunca y de la que había sido consciente por primera vez aquella tarde cuando Naruto se apartó de ella.

Cuando su abuelo hizo el testamento, deseaba que la casa permaneciera en la familia, que sus descendientes vivieran en ella y la quisieran.

Se dijo que Naruto la querría y viviría en ella. Naruto protegería la casa y, con el tiempo, sus hijos crecerían allí.

Los hijos de Naruto, pero no los suyos. Los suyos sólo conocerían la casa a través de sus recuerdos.

La intensidad de la desolación que la embargó la asustó aún más porque no estaba segura de la causa de su pena: si era porque sus hijos no crecerían en Prado de la Reina, como había hecho ella, o porque los de Naruto sí lo harían.

Y sin embargo, nunca antes se había sentido posesiva con la casa. ¿Con la casa o con Naruto? Si se ponía ahondar mas en sus pensamientos estaba segura que explotaría, porque además de sus pensamientos, también sus sentimientos la traicionaban y lo que la dominaba ahora era la angustia.

Se estremeció y trató de reprimir todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Se dijo que era la presencia de Kano en la casa lo que la hacía tan ansiosa y desgraciada, solo estaba confundida, solo eso.

_Hola a toda la gente bonita, que lee este fic. _

_Traje el cap 7 aunque pensaba subirlo mañana, lo subí__ hoy mas que nada porque quiero saber su opinión con respecto a un rr que me dejaron, en el que una chica me dijo que estaba plagiando la historia, yo no lo considero así porque en el fic incluyo la perspectiva de Naruto y una historia de trasfondo para este personaje, cosa que en el libro original no se hace. Pero creo que todo esto se reduce a dejarles elegir a ustedes si quieren que lo continué o que lo deje, me voy a atener a sus comentarios y no se habla mas del tema. Ustedes deciden se continua, solo si quieren. _

_Igual no se van a librar de mi porque estoy escribiendo un fic que no se basa en ningún libro solo ideas que salen de mi cabeza, de echo en eso estuve metida toda la tarde. _

_Solo espero su opinión._

_Y gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron._

_Espero seguir leyéndolos si no es en este fic será en otro._

_Espero sus comentarios._

_PD: Gracias a yesi-chan por su voto a favor. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Boda sin amor**

**Capitulo 8 **

Bajo la luz tenue de una lámpara en su nueva oficina en Prado de la Reina, la que alguna vez perteneció a Hiashi, Naruto revisaba algunos papeles de su trabajo. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde la peculiar cena que había mantenido junto a Hinata, Kano y su esposa. Esa pequeña reunión familiar había puesto sobre el tapete algunas cosas.

Como por ejemplo, la mala relación que existía entre Kano y Mitsuko. Ella era una mujer bastante sumisa a los designios de su esposo, se notaba en su persona un deje de amargura y resignación, como dando por echo que debería soportar hasta el final el maltrato verbal y la censura a la que era sometida y todo por haber tomado la mala decisión de casarse con Kano. Una elección mala que desencadeno su desgracia. Un destino sellado por una mala decisión.

Al terminar la cena Kano se despedía de los recién casados y disponía retirarse cuando se dirigió a Mitsuko y dijo: —Levántate de una ves, aun tenemos mucho que hacer—la miró como quien da una orden a un perro y espera que este obedezca de inmediato, la miro con desagrado y agrego—No puedo creerlo, parece que con los años te estas volviendo mas inútil..

A estas alturas el rostro de Mitsuko ya estaba completamente rojo. Contrario a lo que Hinata pensaría, Mitsuko no estaba roja de la ira, sino por la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Compartir sus desgracias con otros debe ser algo muy duro. Mitsuko se paró ansiosa de seguir a su esposo y poder evitar la mirada de compasión que le digirió Hinata.

Pero antes de que diera un paso, Hinata había rodeado la mesa y le había tomado la mano. —Debes estar cansada, ¿porque no dejas todo eso para mañana? —le pregunto con dulzura— No tenia pensado ir al albergue, Sai me dio algunos días mas libres, así que yo podría ayudarte, le diré a la señora Matsumoto que se nos una y estoy segura que así terminaremos rápido.

—El albergue —musitó Kano, con un deje de arrogancia— Supuse que Naruto ya no dejaría que pusieras un pie en ese lugar, es un nido de futuros delincuentes.…

—Ninguno de ellos es un delincuente —dijo Hinata, con clara intención de hacer que Kano se retracte de sus palabras—. Ninguno de ellos quiere estar sin casa; ninguno de ellos quiere depender de los demás ni de la caridad del Estado, no tienen la culpa de que se les privara de la lo elemental y que tengan que sobrevivir de migajas porque se les cierran todas las puertas…

Kano no sabia de lo que estaba hablando, era fácil juzgar a los demás sin conocer cada una de sus historias y sin sufrir lo que ellos sufrieron. Estaba demasiado exaltada, pero defendería sus creencias a capa y espada, pero sobre todo esta defendiendo la reputación de la gente a la que ella misma ayudaba. Era cierto que no podía meter las manos en el fuego por todos y cada uno de ellos, pero si había una sola persona que quería salir adelante y podría hacerlo con su ayuda, entonces todo esfuerzo valía la pena. Incluso enfrentarse a Kano. Sintió la calidez de una mano sobre la suya.

Era Naruto. Otra ves defendiendo sus creencias ante todo y ante todos, Hinata moriría por defender aquello en lo que cree y eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella. Su trabajo en el albergue había sido siempre un tema que generaba discusiones con su familia, en especial con su abuelo, quien solía tener puntos de vista anticuados, pero ella siempre lograba tranquilizarlo y poner paños de agua fría sobre la discusión y ganarse otra temporada ayudando a Sai. Hinata sospechaba que Naruto compartía la opinión de su abuelo y la de Kano de que el albergue era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, que esas personas no tenían arreglo, como si se trataran piezas viejas de la maquinaria del Estado. Gente no productiva, como muchos dirían.

Pero esa duda se evaporo en cuanto Naruto habló.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa, esas personas merecen nuestra compasión y nuestro apoyo. Pero aparte de eso, aunque yo no compartiera su fe en su trabajo, aun así la apoyaría. Hinata es mi esposa y tomo en cuenta su opinión y su forma de pensar. Respeto su derecho a decidir lo que quiere decir y hacer. Después de todo, si no hay respeto mutuo y confianza entre nosotros, ¿cómo va a haber amor?

Hinata lo miro como si ese no fuera Naruto, era un hombre completamente diferente, no era el que creía conocer, la arrogancia y prepotencia habían desaparecido, era como si por fin el dejase de creer que ella debería estar a sus pies, era como si por fin le permitiera estar a su lado, sentía que estaba a su altura.

Hinata sentía compasión por Mitsuko, supuso que era difícil que los dolores de cabeza dejaran de aquejarte con un marido como ese, que solo te habla para soltar palabras mordaces e hirientes. Y de un momento a otro se pregunto si ella se vería así, luego de años de convivir con Naruto. Borró rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ella no iba a estar con él por el resto de sus días, solo hasta que la situación lo ameritara. Además algo dentro de ella gritaba que Naruto jamás se comportaría así con ella. Es cierto que ellos nunca se habían llevado bien pero siempre sus charlas que a menudo pasaban a convertirse en debates, eran eso, un ida y vuelta de ideas, que cada uno defendía férreamente.

Ninguno cedía y la mayoría de las veces Naruto ganaba la discusión, pero en cierto modo sus confrontaciones resultaban estimulantes.

Claro esta, que todo cambio después del matrimonio, se había puesto demasiado sensible ante los comentarios de Naruto y atenta a sus reacciones, lo había estado analizando demasiado. Cuestionándose demasiadas cosas, una de ellas era ¿Por qué desde que lo conocía no había mantenido una relación estable con ninguna mujer? Estaba segura que él disfrutaba de satisfacer sus deseos carnales con las mujeres más hermosas. Pero él le había hablado del amor varias veces en los últimos días.

Lo que realmente se cuestionaba era: ¿Naruto alguna vez se había enamorado? ¿Aún lo estaba? ¿Y si fuera así, de quién? ¿Habría renunciado al amor solo para obtener la casa que por tanto tiempo quiso?

Todas esas preguntan se aglomeraban en su mente exigiendo respuestas. Era claro que no iba a obtenerlas todas de una sola ves, pero por lo menos averiguaría si lo que dijo Naruto durante la cena era cierto.

— ¿Antes hablabas en serio? —preguntó—. ¿De verdad que crees que una relación se basa en la confianza y respecto mutuos?

Naruto se quedo pensativo ante este cuestionamiento, es decir, Hinata y él aunque peleaban constantemente, podría catalogar su relación como una "amistad", se conocían hace mucho tiempo, y luego de la muerte del padre y el abuelo de Hinata, él estuvo con ella.

Podían hablar de diversos temas, había confianza entre ellos si, pero hasta el comento era como si no sobrepasaran una barrera, desde que se convirtieron en cómplices y esposos todo había cambiado.

Dudo entre responderle con algún comentario sarcástico y enviarla a la cama o ser sincero con ella, después de todo no necesariamente estaban hablando ellos ¿no?. Decido cual seria su respuesta y se apresuro a responder. —Sí. Creo que el respeto y la confianza van de la mano con el amor. — ¿Creíste que mi vida giraba solo en torno a la lujuria? — le cuestiono sin reparos. Es que Hinata parecía no poder creerse lo que le decía. Sin esperar la respuesta a su propia pregunta prosiguió.

—Cuando amas a alguien lo aceptas tal cual es, con cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes, lo amas por lo que es en un todo y lo acompañas en sus decisiones.

Cuando amas a alguien sientes a esa persona y esa persona te siente a ti, no depende se si son novios o no o si tienes un anillo de compromiso, en esos momentos no importan los títulos. Solo entregar tu vida a esa persona, que la recibirá y valorara como tú valoraras la suya.

Frunció el ceño al ver que Hinata se estremecía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada —mintió ella, desviando la mirada para que él no notara la manera que lograron estremecerla sus palabras, quería saber mas y la ves tenia miedo de la siguiente frase que saliera de la boca de Naruto. En ese momento una sola duda aplasto a las otras, alzándose como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. En ese momento solo tenia una pregunta en la cabeza. ¿La amaría alguien alguna vez con esa entrega?

Le sorprendía que precisamente Naruto hubiera descrito el amor con las mismas palabras que hubiera elegido ella misma, estaba descubriendo una parte de él que no conocía y mas allá de la angustia que sentía por ella misma y su futuro amoroso, le agradaba estar mas cerca de Naruto, por lo menos podrían empezar a llevarse mejor.

—Te ves cansada —dijo Naruto—es mejor que vayas a dormir antes de que Kano se decida por imponernos su compañía nuevamente.

Y en ese momento Hinata no pudo evitar recordar la cara de Mitsuko durante la cena. No pudo evitar preguntarse si esa pobre mujer alguna vez habría amado a Kano, al parecer solo fue un susurro pero Naruto logro escucharla y le contesto

—Quizás amó alguna ves al hombre que creyó que era.

—Kano le hace daño con cada palabra que pronuncia, a veces siento como si destilara veneno por cada poro de su piel— le dijo Hinata, son un leve escalofrió recorriendo su columna.

—Es un hombre que disfruta rebajando a los demás para sentirse superior. Y trata de conseguir lo que quiere de cualquier modo. ¿Te imaginas lo que haría si se enterara de nuestro pequeño acuerdo?

—No empieces —le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró él—.Solo tenemos que actuar como habíamos acordado, la diferencia es que debemos mantener el teatro por mas tiempo— le dijo con una mano en su mejilla y una sonrisa conciliadora.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Naruto la tranquilizaron, no iba preguntarse ahora por la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo cuando él tuvo ese ademán dulce. Aunque ella quisiera no tener que cuestionarse algunas cosas, su cuerpo le recordaba que había mucho en lo que pensar, tenia que resolver eso que sentía, encontrarle alguna respuesta y no le agradaba lo que su corazón gritaba en esos instantes.

Así es que se despidió de Naruto —Creo que ya es tarde y estoy exhausta, buenas noches—le dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo.

—Subiré mas tarde, aun tengo papeles que revisar— contesto Naruto y se dirigió hacia a la oficina.

Todo lo acontecido esa noche lo hizo pensar que hubiera pasado si su madre nunca hubiera intentado dejar a su padre. ¿Ella se vería así de demacrada?

Y sin quererlo los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo, olas furiosas de recuerdos de su niñez. Fue una un niño feliz hasta que los problemas entre sus padres comenzaron. La intensidad de las emociones, el dolor, las ofensas y el rencor provocaron daños profundos en su ser. ¿ Cómo hubiera sido si sus padres hubieran continuados juntos?. Pero esa era una pregunta sin sentido porque lo que realmente lo marco no fue el no tener a su madre a su lado, sino la forma en la ella pretendía alejarse, el echo de que ella pretendía abandonarlos por otro hombre.

Poco tiempo antes de aquella fatídica noche, Naruto presenció escenas de desamor, peleas, desilusiones y frustraciones. Al principio solo se trataba de provocaciones mutuas, con trato y vocabulario hostil, disfrazados de bromas, luego se añadieron los gritos.

Llego un momento en el que Naruto quedo amedrentado por tantas escenas sin saber que hacer, estaba desorientado, como cuando era niño y observaba con angustia, una pelea mas, sintiéndose impotente y triste por la falta de control de sus padres.

Todo esto afecto de manera intensa la sensación de seguridad y auto-confianza de Naruto. Hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que quizás era él mismo el origen de las peleas. Pero de un momento a otro las peleas cesaron y sus padres solo fingían estar bien uno con el otro. Naruto pensó que todo estaba mejorando pero solo era la sensación de calma antes de la llegada de la tormenta.

La dolorosa verdad lo golpeo muy pronto, la catástrofe azotó a la familia Namikase. Las decisiones que se tomaron esa noche, desembocaron en muertes.

Un "ya no te amo", destrozó el corazón de los miembros favoritos de la familia. Una frase corta que se desprendió de los labios de Kushina aquella noche. Iba dirigidita hacia Minato, pero Naruto sintió como si se lo dijera a él. Su madre los dejaba por un tipo que la esperaba en un auto fuera de casa.

Apenas sintió cuando su madre deposito un calido beso en su mejilla y se retiro tratando de contener las lagrimas. Luego de ese episodio jamás volvió a verla. Un accidente en la carretera, dos muertos y dos personas destruidas.

Tiempo después le preguntó a su padre porque no la detuvo aquella noche, él solo respondió que la había dejado ir porque la amaba. Jamás volvieron a hablar del tema. Ambos se apoyaron mutuamente y lograron salir adelante, pero el periodo de depresión por el que había pasado su padre, jamás lo olvidaría, el insomnio de él, los largos periodos sumido en sus recuerdos. Y sus propias pesadillas recurrentes, solo soñaba con aquella noche, pero se dijo que debía superarlo y ayudar a su padre que estaba mas que devastado.

¿ Pero como olvidar la noche en la que se destruyo una familia y supo lo que era el desamor?.

Y otra vez esa noche revivía todo lo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo. Traía todos esos recuerdos a su presente porque había alguien que le hacia replantearse todo lo que juro que nunca sentiría, se había prometido así mismo, jamás amar a una mujer como lo había echo su padre. Minato solo había amado a Kushina, luego de su muerte, no se le conoció ninguna aventura, mucho menos una relación seria. Habia sido fiel al recuerdo de su esposa, aun cuando ella lo lastimado de una manera tan cruel.

Por eso Naruto Usumaki jamás se enamoraría, no quería volver a sentir de cerca el dolor que puede causar querer con locura a alguien. Disfrutaba de noches de pasión desenfrenaba con los mejores especimenes de mujeres, lograba satisfacer sus instintos mas bajos y era feliz con eso. El dinero no le faltaba y pensaba que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

Pero todo eso cambio el día que conoció al "pequeño terremoto", Hinata Hyuga, una niña peculiar que logro conmoverlo, aunque él no quisiera, ella dejo patas arriba su mundo perfecto. Y se adentró en su corazón sin quererlo ni saberlo. Esa "niña", como le gustaba llamarla, tenia su corazón en un puño y la capacidad de destruirlo si quería. Solo hasta conocerla se dio cuenta que hace mucho no sabía lo que era la verdadera felicidad.

Había conseguido que se casaran, pero aun no estaba seguro si conseguiría que ella lo amara, en cuanto Hinata le hizo la propuesta estuvo seguro que solo tendría que armarse de valor y esperar a que ella lo mirara de forma diferente a como lo hacia hasta ese entonces. Naruto no podía cambiar su actitud hacia ella, no podía comportarse cariñoso, porque a pesar de lo que sentía por ella, también estaba el miedo.

Tal ves si se decidía a amarla sin temor a lo que vendría después, entonces podría hallar la felicidad, aunque fuera momentánea, quería que ella lo amara como él a ella.

¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse?

_Gracias a todos los me apoyan con este fic, de verdad que estoy mas que agradecida con todos, no tuve tiempo de leer todos los rr, les agradezco a todos lo que tomaron la molestia de dejarme uno, y votar porque si continuara con la historia._

_Los quiero!!!!!!!!_

_Pasando al cap de hoy no me maten porque esta corto, pero es que me estanque y no podía seguir, en el cap que viene por fin va haber lemon, pero lo cierto es que no tengo ni la mas mínima experiencia en ello, por lo que no pienso actualizar mañana sino hasta dentro de dos días, no quiero que salga un borrador amorfo y escueto, ustedes no se lo merecen, voy a dar lo mejor de mi, solo les pido que me esperen, total tampoco es mucho tiempo_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Boda sin amor.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

Hinata se dirigía a paso lento hacia su nuevo cuarto, había sido un día muy pesado y solo quería descansar estaba a mitad del pasillo superior cuando oyó a Kano sisear su nombre. Se puso tensa de inmediato y respiró hondo antes de volverse y encararlo con la expresión mas calmada posible.

—¿Te vas tan temprano a la cama? —preguntó él con tono de burla.

Hinata se contuvo para no soltar un improperio ahí mismo, es que el maldito viejo era un entrometido, aunque bueno su presencia en la casa se justificaba por eso mismo, tratar de encontrar el más mínimo error en el matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto y por consiguiente ponerlo en evidencia.

—Mitsuko parecía algo decaída esta noche—dijo Hinata, con la vos mas dulce que pudo—. Supongo que ha de ver sido agotador para ella tener que trasladarse en un solo día y con tantas cosas a cuestas.

— Es una mujer débil y enfermiza —aseguró Kano —. Estoy acostumbrado a aguantar su falta de interés por la vida— pronunció desvalorizando a su esposa —¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto? — preguntó cambio de tema súbitamente y dirigiendo la conversación hacia donde quería.

— Tiene trabajo atrasado y se quedo abajo revisando algunos papeles.

Kano la miraba como analizando lo que dijo y satisfecho por la respuesta de Hinata, se dispuso a atacar.

—¿Tan pronto se aburrió de ti? — su cuestionamiento sonó mas a una afirmación. —Es comprensible teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Naruto.

—Naruto y yo nos amamos por eso decidimos casarnos—afirmó con vehemencia—. Y con respecto a la vida que ha llevado mi marido antes de que estuviéramos juntos, es solo algo del pasado y como dicen por ahí: "el pasado pisado".

— ¿Y qué haces en esta parte de la casa, querido primo? —preguntó, aprovechando que con su discurso anterior lo dejo callado.

—Todavía tengo muchas cosas que subir, prefiero acabar con la mudanza hoy mismo, así que estaré ocupado por algunas horas más. Hinata, querida, aunque no parezca yo te aprecio— dijo en tomo falsamente cariñoso — Y estoy aquí para cuidarte, no fue una buena decisión el haberte casado con Naruto ¿sabes?

No entiendo a que te refieres —dijo Hinata ya algo nerviosa.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir pequeña, estoy mas que seguro de que tu estés enamorada de él, es decir después de todo Naruto, es un hombre que atrae al sexo opuesto como abejas a la miel y sabe sacar provecho de ello, sin mencionar que es poseedor de una cuantiosa fortuna. ¿Pero de verdad estas tan segura de su amor?

—Pondría las manos en el fuego por Naruto— dijo sin siquiera pensarlo y con eso dio por terminada la charla.

Una ves en el cuarto lo observó y llegó a la conclusión de que había echo un buen trabajo, de verdad parecía que ahí iba a pasar todas las noches de su vida con el hombre que ama. Pensar en eso le produjo una punzada en el corazón, es que había estado afirmando que amaba a Naruto cada ves que Kano arremetía en contra de su relación y de echo estaba comenzando a creérselo ella misma. Tantas cosas habían pasado que ya no sabia que era real y que no. Así que era mejor pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en una excelente actriz y dejar el tema zanjado, era mejor así, por el bien de su salud mental. Y en el fondo para resguardar su corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza y mando a volar a esos molestos pajaritos que rondaban su cabeza y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

No quería dejar de disfrutar del agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo pero estaba tan cansada, que podía quedarse dormida ahí mismo. Así que opto por hacer un esfuerzo, tomar la toalla y salir.

Había olvidado todo y estaba feliz de poder descansar por fin. Ya podía sentir las suaves sabanas, claro que antes tenia que encontrar su camiseta, fiel compañera de sueños, pero la sonrisa que traía se quito de su rostro al recordar, que su querida camiseta y absolutamente toda su ropa seguían en su antiguo cuarto.

Entre las prisas por preparar el cuarto y la ansiedad provocada por la llegada de Kano, había olvidado por completo trasladar sus cosas. Aunque quizás la parte de ella que todavía no aceptaba la idea de dormir en la misma cama que Naruto había actuado y por eso no había pensado en cambiar su ropa de lugar.

Pero por el momento había cosas mas importantes en que pensar, fijó la mirada en la puerta, apretó la toalla con fuerza a su cuerpo y se dispuso a decidir entre las dos opciones que tenía: podía correr lo mas rápido que sus pies la dejaran, hacia su cuarto y arriesgarse a que Kano la viera solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, que por cierto a estas alturas era su bien mas preciado, o podía vestirse con la ropa que traía antes, aunque aun así si se lo encontraba tendría que dar explicaciones.

Maldito viejo metiche, pensó.

Mientras debatía sus opciones como si fuera o una decisión de vida o muerte, de echo para ella si lo era, Naruto entró por la puerta con una cara de fatiga tremenda.

Hinata no se imaginaba que él había tenido su propio debate interno y que tampoco había llegado a ninguna decisión.

Ella lo miró.

—Parece que arrasaste con el trabajo pendiente, supuse que tardarías mas—le dijo.

—De hecho deje el trabajo para mañana, Kano se apareció y no paro de lanzar indirectas sobre los esposos que descuidan a sus esposas.

—¿Sigue dando vueltas por ahí? —preguntó Hinata con ansiedad.

—Sí. Al parecer, hay unas cosas que quiere subir arriba o algo así. ¿Por qué?

Hinata se soltó una risa incomoda —He olvidado traer mis cosas de la otra habitación— dijo esperando alguna comentario.

Pero Naruto solo se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada importante.

—Hazlo mañana y si te ve solo dile que no tuviste tiempo antes, con todo el ajetreo de la boda.

Hinata afianzo más la toalla a su cuerpo.

—No es tan fácil, no traje absolutamente nada, todas mis cosas siguen en mi antiguo cuarto.

Naruto se había estado replanteando muchas cosas hace cosa de unos minutos, al final no había llegado concluso y decidió darle tiempo al tiempo. Y ahora como si fuera broma Hinata le estaba diciendo que no traía ropa, eso si que no ayudaba en nada.

La cara de Naruto fue cambiando de relajada a enojada, era como si antes hubiera tenido todas las respuestas y ahora no sabía nada.

Hinata solo atino a decir — En medio de la organización de la casa y lo de Kano, se me olvido— y antes de que Naruto se enojara más agregó—iré por mis ropas en este instante.

Pero antes de que diera un solo paso se escucho la vos de Naruto.

—No —repuso él con firmeza.

—Pero necesito mi camiseta de dormir —protestó ella—. No tengo nada aquí. Tú sí, yo me encargue de eso —. Se arrepintió de haberse ocupado tanto de la comodidad de Naruto y haberse olvidado de la suya.

La señora Matsumoto y ella habían acomodado la ropa y todo lo que traía Naruto.

—No suena lógico que una recién casada abandone el cuarto de su esposo solo porque olvido el camisón y más si yo soy tu esposo. ¿Qué le dirás a Kano si te lo encuentras en medio de los pasillos?. Ese viejo sacara sus propias conclusiones. No, me temo que esta noche al menos tendrás que dormir como estás. Pero si quieres arriesgarte eres libre de hacerlo.

Hinata lo miro incrédula.

—No. No podría… eso no es algo que yo haría y no voy a empezar hoy.

—Claro que podrías. Yo lo hago todas las noches y no lo considero un pecado capital. De veras no entiendo porque lo consideras algo tan terrible.

Ella solo pudo pasar la mirada de Naruto a la cama y de la cama a Naruto.

—Digas lo que digas no pienso acostarme ahí contigo sin que ninguno de los dos llevemos… con los dos… sin que ninguno lleve nada —musitó.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con calma.

Hinata lo miró confusa.

—Porque no está bien. Va en contra de mis principios y lo sabes.

—Le tienes miedo a lo que no conoces, no sabes lo que siente tener la calidez de un cuerpo desnudo junto al tuyo fundirse en un abrazo y abandonarse a la pasión, el deseo esperando ser saciado y al mismo tiempo palpitante, no te permite pensar en otra cosa que no sea en pegarte mas piel con piel, boca con boca…

A Hinata esas palabras le sonaron a una invitación implícita entre ellas, y su cuerpo quería aceptar en ese mismo instante la propuesta, a su mente vinieron imágenes de dos cuerpos excitados deseando fundirse en uno solo, respiraciones entrecruzadas y dos miradas que se convierten en una sola. Pero era más que obvio que Naruto, otra vez se estaba burlando de ella, ¿Qué no se cansaba de hacerla sonrojar? Ya estaba empezando a pensar que ese era su deporte favorito, y la sola idea la hizo enojarse, por lo que hizo un puchero e inflo los cachetes, se estaba metiendo con ella, aunque no estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, no lo consideraba un debate justo si una de las partes estaba semidesnuda, aún así tenia pensado ponerlo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa Hina? ¿Podría ser que estuvieras imaginando cosas sucias?

Esa sola pregunta basto, para recibir un almohadazo por parte de la Hyuga.

Naruto se había pasado de la raya, con todas las cosas que había dicho y el echo de que hubiera dado en el clavo con respecto a lo que estaba pensando, la enojaba y antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas embarazosas lo cayó con lo primero que encontró, una almohada había sido su arma para silenciarlo.

Naruto profirió una sonora carcajada y dijo: — Ahora no puedes negar que sigues siendo una niña.

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, él se encontraba a su lado. Acariciando su cabello mojado para después deslizar su dedo índice por la frente y nariz de Hinata hasta llegar sus labios y delinearlos. El enojo había desaparecido pero otras sensaciones de despertaron en ella.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, un rayo de prudencia lo detuvo, se dio vuelta y dijo: —Creo que considerando que Kano esta ahí afuera seria mejor que te quedaras así pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, tomare un baño antes de ir a la cama.

Naruto desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ella se quedo parada a un lado de la cama con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y el cuerpo sediento y brillando de deseo.

Odiaba que Naruto la hiciera sentir todas esas cosas. Se recostó en la cama, se cubrió y abrazo la almohada.

Pero no pudo sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza de imaginarlo como un amante fiel que se funde en su piel, el cuerpo de ella unido con el de él, insensibles al disgusto y al dolor, anulando las distancias, mezclando el sudor y la sangre de los mordiscos en una sola sustancia. Lenguas que se buscan y se envuelven.

La angustiaba sentir todo eso, ¿porque con él?, cuando sabia perfectamente que Naruto no sentía lo mismo por ella. Con esa pregunta rondando su cabeza y una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, logro dormirse por fin.

Una vez estuvo bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha, Naruto trato de librarse del calor abrasador que lo embargaba, no podía contener el deseo que despertaba en él, Hinata, su secreta pasión. Ella era especial, vivía en su sangre, desde hace tanto tiempo representaba lo mejor que ha tenido, mas allá de la carnalidad de los cuerpos y por eso mismo era mejor alejar otros pensamientos y rendirse ante el sueño. Porque quería amarla, pero no se atrevía.

En cuanto salio del baño la encontró dormida. Completamente desnuda cubierta solo con una sábana blanca, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra y sus brazos rodeaban la almohada.

Por la ventana entraba una fresca brisa, moviendo las cortinas en una danza sutil y sensual, las nubes se habían alejado, por lo que entraba la luz de la luna llena.

Él se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la cama, donde se recostó y aun contemplándola, cayó rendido ante el sueño.

El ruido de la puerta la despertó. Alguien llamaba incesantemente a la puerta. Aun somnolienta reconoció la voz de Kano que los llamaba a Naruto y a ella. Se abrazo inconscientemente su almohada y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquello a lo que se aferraba con tanta vehemencia y que la mantenía caliente y cómoda, no era otra cosa que el tibio cuerpo de Naruto. ¿En que momento de la noche había echo la almohada a un lado y se había aferrado a Naruto?

— Tranquila Hinata, iré a ver que quiere— fue el murmullo que escuchó ella.

Entonces Hinata se separo de él y pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo de Naruto en todo su esplendor, tan majestuoso que despertaba el mas primitivo de los instintos. Todo eso pudo ver en el instante en el que él se levanto de la cama y se puso la bata. En ese momento fue conciente del magnetismo que despertaba en ella y no tardo en sonrojarse, ya no podía negar lo que sentía.

— ¿Kano, se puede saber porque nos molestas a estas horas? — dijo Naruto con el seño fruncido. Estaba ubicado entre la puerta y Kano, de modo que el intruso no pudiera ver hacia el interior de la habitación.

Pero Kano haciendo caso omiso de las intenciones de Naruto y como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo irrumpir en un cuarto ajeno, entró a la habitación esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a confirmar sus sospechas acerca de ese matrimonio.

— Lamento la interrupción pero es que a Mitsuko le duele mucho la cabeza y pensé que Hinata podría facilitarme aspirinas— dijo Kano en tono preocupado.

Pero al encontrar a Hinata, tratando de cubrirse con las sabanas, sus sospechas se vinieron abajo.

— ¿Nos despiertas en la madrugada, solo porque a tu mujer le duele la cabeza? — inquirió Naruto notablemente enfadado.

Y antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, Hinata respondió:

— Lo siento pero no tengo ningún tipo de aspirinas conmigo deberías revisar en la cocina — Tal ves haya algunas, pero lo cierto es que yo no suelo tomarlas. — dijo en tono condescendiente hacia la situación de Mitsuko.

— Entonces creo que bajare a buscarlas, lamento haberlos molestado— dicho esto salio de modo apresurado del cuarto.

— ¡Pobre Mistuko! — dijo Hinata. De verdad compadecía a esa pobre mujer y mas sabiendo cual era la causa de sus incesantes jaquecas.

— No te compadezcas demasiado Hinata, hay muchas probabilidades de que haya sido solo una excusa para descubrir el fraude—dijo Naruto con aire taciturno.

— Quieres decir que Kano solo quería comprobar si nosotros…— Hinata no pudo terminar la oración, ¿de verdad Kano había llegado a esto solo para comprobar sus sospechas?

— ¿Si este matrimonio es real? ¿O si se ha consumado ya? Creo que es lo más plausible.

Esto inquietó demasiado a Hinata, ¿que acaso no podría dormir tranquila? Habría que llevar esta farsa hasta las últimas consecuencias, no sabia si sus nervios podrían aguantar tanto. Se sentía acorralada, no solo por el miedo de perder Prado de la Reina e ir a la cárcel, sino también por el manojo de emociones que se desprendían de su corazón solo por estar compartiendo la misma cama que Naruto, no podía huir de eso.

Al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Hinata, intento tranquilizarla.

— Pero por el momento no tenemos de que preocuparnos, es decir Kano no vio nada fuera de lo normal en esta habitación.

Esa afirmación no logro tranquilizar a Hinata.

—Es mejor volver a dormir, mañana tendremos que dar otra función de "El matrimonio perfecto" —. Trato de liberar la tensión con lo último que dijo.

—No tengo sueño, ¿pero es que tú no tienes miedo? ¿La idea de la cárcel no te asusta? —le preguntó ella, le molestaba saber que era solo ella la que se deshacía de ansiedad de solo sentirlo cerca, entonces le preguntó por algo que por lo menos debería producirle inquietud.

A Naruto le producía cierta ternura el tenerla ahí temblando de miedo, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y no hubiera nadie para consolarla.

Entonces se acerco con cuidado a ella y la abrazo, solo intentaba reconfortarla, ella lo recibió gustosa de sentirlo cerca, el aroma del cuerpo de Naruto era adictivo y tranquilizador.

—Pero… ¿y si vamos a la cárcel? — preguntó Hinata antes de perder el hilo de la conversación y solo dedicarse a recorrer con su mano el antebrazo de Naruto.

— Eso no sucederá si sabemos como llevar la situación— dijo Naruto, tratando de no perderse en las sensaciones que le producían las tiernas caricias que Hinata le proporcionaba. De pronto sintió que las caricias se dirigían hacia su pecho y le erizaban la piel.

— Hina ¿sabes lo que pasara si no te detienes? — preguntó con la voz ronca.

El leve temblor del cuerpo de Naruto ante sus caricias le dio a entender, que si no la amaba por lo menos la deseaba, saber eso la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma y tomar confianza, ya se había rendido ante lo que Naruto le producía, quería desesperadamente que el contacto se prolongara e intensificara, y las palabras que de su boca se desprendieron fueron las expresaron lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos.

— Quiero ser tuya esta noche —fue su suplica empapada de deseo, pero las palabras que omitieron sus labios fueron: "y que me ames".

Naruto no se hizo de rogar y enredo las largas hebras de cabello de Hinata entre sus dedos, mordió sus labios suavemente, para después besarle la barbilla y el cuello, descendiendo por los hombros.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que pides? Sabes que después no…

Hinata lo interrumpió: — No digas nada, esta noche no, por favor.

Entonces Naruto pensó que jamás había sido bueno con las palabras, hasta ahora no había podido manifestarle lo que sentía, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de demostrárselo con hechos, hacerle el amor, así le demostraría cuanto la amaba.

Esos ojos perla lograban detener el tiempo. Hinata estaba ahí como si estuviera moldeada para sus manos que se confabulan con sus labios deseosos de humedecer los de ella.

No hubo mas dudas y ambos se fundieron en un beso y así comenzó una lucha de lenguas de fuego.

Hinata vio caer todos los argumentos en contra de Naruto en ese instante.

Naruto se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de Hinata cuando está se tendió sobre el colchón. Naruto se apoyó por encima de Hinata y la cabeza de su miembro se apretó contra la entrada de su cuerpo. Entonces la besó; deslizo su lengua profundamente dentro de su boca y la saboreó. Ella sintió la tensión en los brazos, que hizo vibrar la cama cuando fue bajando para trazarle un rastro de besos ardientes y húmedos por el cuello. La mordisqueó con los dientes y ella jadeó. Hinata no se reconocía a ella misma, lo único que tenía claro era que quien le dio vida a su alma fue Naruto, su cuerpo desnudo, su sexualidad pura y su erotismo sincero capaz de bombardear ese ser que hasta hace poco decía ser mujer. Era algo único, superior a ella, ella sabia la interrogante y la respuesta, ¿pero era tan difícil aceptarla?, no, lo difícil era pronunciarla…

Él llevó la boca hasta los pechos de ella. Era como aventurarse en el desierto, deslizando las manos sobre las dunas, sintiendo el sofocante calor de ellas y acariciando la ardiente arena. Le lamió y sorbió cada pezón hasta que estuvieron rojos, dilatados y hormigueantes. Se alzaban tan tensos que le dolían, pero ella aún quería más. Jadeando y retorciéndose, Hinata subió las caderas de un empujón cuando la boca de él se cerró de nuevo en torno a la punta de uno de sus pechos. Lo deseaba dentro. Quería que la hiciera sentirse entera, él era lo que le hacia falta. No quería pensar en lo que estaba bien o mal, ni en las consecuencias, ni en el futuro. Sólo quería a Naruto.

Hinata era su delicia terrenal, desde su mirada hasta el más candente roce.

Ella hundió los talones en el colchón y volvió a elevar las caderas. Él se separó, lo justo para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

— Naruto — imploró.

Él levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos turbios y oscuros, y los labios húmedos y brillantes.

Con voz ronca, Naruto dijo:

— ¿Me deseas, Hinata?

Luego bajó una mano por la curva de la cadera de ella y sus dedos penetraron en el húmedo valle de sus muslos. Hinata no pudo evitar que sus caderas se levantaran:

— Tú sabes que sí… — respondió.

Él deslizó un dedo en su interior, y ella entreabrió los labios en un quejido silencioso ante aquella exquisita sensación. Él añadió otro dedo y la ensanchó; los curvó dentro y los apretó hacia arriba hasta que el placer se volvió casi demasiado intenso para soportarlo.

Entonces le pidió:

— Dímelo. Dime cuanto me deseas.

Con los muslos en tensión, Hinata empujo contra su mano. Debía de sentirse avergonzada, pero era Naruto, y la hacia sentirse tan bien que, si se lo pedía, hasta le recitaría versos obscenos.

— Te deseo tanto que voy a gritar si no te tengo pronto.

La acaricio con los dedos en lo profundo.

— De todas formas, voy a hacerte gritar…

Sus palabras dieron en el blanco al igual que sus dedos, ambos le provocaron sensaciones deliciosas.

No tardaría en estallar. Entonces, como si advirtiera lo cerca que estaba de hacerlo, él retiro los dedos. Hinata sintió el calor de su interior y su propia humedad cuando su mano le rozó el muslo. Notó el cuerpo vacío, y que éste deseaba con desesperación llenarse…, llenarse de Naruto.

Él no se lo hizo repetir.

De nuevo se apoyó por encima de ella para que pudieran verse las caras mientras sus cuerpos se unían, y entonces se deslizó dentro. Ella cerró instintivamente los ojos. Un suave gemido se escapó de la garganta de Hinata ante aquella dulce invasión. Su cuerpo se separó y se cerró en torno a Naruto.

Él le susurro al oído: — No cariño, no cierres los ojos, mírame…

Entonces ella los abrió y lo miró. Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero Naruto se encargo de hacerlas desaparecer con dulces besos. Él sentía que su cuerpo al igual que su corazón entraron en una calida vertiente para encontrarse con las caricias del placer que dos almas generan. Era dichoso de desentrañar ese cuerpo lleno de exquisitos misterios.

Ella finalmente se acostumbró a la intromisión y sus rodillas se alzaron y subieron sobre las costillas de él para tenerlo más hondo aún, mientras sus dedos se tensaban en torno a la dureza de sus bíceps.

Ella era como la había imaginado, suave, libre y ardiente.

Naruto levantó una mano y subió la pierna de Hinata todavía más hasta que el muslo le tocó el seno. Entonces movió sus caderas contra las de ella con una desesperación que a Hinata le arrebató cualquier idea que no fuera acoplarse a aquel movimiento. Naruto empujaba, adentro y afuera. Caliente y húmeda, Hinata se apretó contra él. Cada embestida la acercaba más y más al clímax y la hacia temblar y gemir. No podía dejar de desearlo, él había hechizado sus sentidos.

Los movimientos de Naruto se aceleraron con su respiración. Clavándole las uñas en los brazos, Hinata empujó hacia arriba; hundió más aún los hombros en el colchón y levantó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la de él. Esta cerca…, muy cerca… No deseaba irse nunca de ese universo paralelo, en el que se sentia querida por él.

Un grito entrecortado se rompió en la garganta de Naruto al tiempo que éste se dejaba caer, rígido. El éxtasis lo sacudía, y golpeo con sus caderas las de ella mientras gritaba. Los gritos de ella se mezclaron con los de Naruto al estallar el propio orgasmo. Hinata sintió sucesivas oleadas de intenso placer por todo el cuerpo, que borraron todo lo demás. Su cuerpo entero se arqueo mientras gritaba de liberación. Y luego se desplomaron juntos, con los cuerpos unidos aún.

Poco a poco sus alientos recuperaron la normalidad. Lentamente, Naruto se retiró de ella.

Hinata sintió que los músculos internos intentaban aferrarse a él, mantenerlo dentro.

Con los brazos y piernas entrelazadas, se recostaron entonces en las almohadas, la cabeza de Hinata acunada en el hombro de él.

Hinata fue conciente de lo profundos y sinceros que eran sus sentimientos. Amaba tanto a Naruto que hasta dolía. Esa nueva perspectiva no le gusto mucho, porque se sentía vulnerable ante él. No quería ser una mas.

Naruto por fin había tomado el valor para decirle que la amaba, se envolvió en esa palabra aquella que envuelve a todo el mundo, esa que cambia el temor por la confianza; que disminuye la palabras, para aumentar los besos o que invita a la noche a ser su cómplice. Era ahora o nunca.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hinata retiro la cabeza de su hombro.

Intentó tomar su rostro pero ella se alejo más y aunque esto lo perturbo iba a hablar.

—Hinata yo….

Pero ella lo interrumpió, no quería oír lo que le tenía que decir, no quería oír que todo había sido un error. Se apresuro a hablar de lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— Después de esto Kano no podrá probar que nuestro matrimonio es falso ¿cierto?

Esas palabras, fueron como un dardo envenado que fue directo al corazón de Naruto. Estaba dispuesto a entregarle su vida a ella. Pero en el ultimo momento se dio cuenta que no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, Hinata era igual a todas.

Se sintió aliviado de no haberle dicho que la amaba, hubiera echo el ridículo.

Hinata leyó la furia y la decepción en el rostro de Naruto.

— Entonces fue por eso que tú… —le temblaba la vos— no puedo creer que fueras capaz…— Hinata no entendía que querían decir esas frases que Naruto no terminaba de decir.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó ella vacilante; pero él no la escuchaba. Ni siquiera la miraba. Se instaló en el lado vacío de la cama y apagó la luz.

—Duérmete, Hinata —dijo con la vos impregnada de enojo.

Hinata se acomodó en el otro extremo de la cama. Apenas respiraba tratando de contener las lagrimas, le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor, y ahora que lo que mas necesitaba era un abrazo suyo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna sin correr el riesgo de soltar un sollozo. Ansiaba que Naruto le dijera que ya no había que preocuparse por lo que pensara Kano, solo quería que dijera "Te amo".

Pero luego respondió a esa necesidad diciéndose a si misma lo que ella creía era la verdad. Naruto no la amaba, porque habría de mentirle, se suponía que ella ya lo conocía y lo que el sexo significaba para él, pero aunque supiera eso no dejaba de doler. Por que así como ella lo conocía, él la conocía. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella pensaba acerca de las relaciones casuales, el echo de que se hubiera decido a hacer el amor con él significaba que lo amaba.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos logro comprender al otro.

_Holaaa!!!! Volví!!!!!!! Si leyeron el mensaje en mi profile?? Bueno les cuento que al final me sacan la muela maldita el lunes, hasta entonces estoy medicada, por lo menos ya no esta inflamado. _

_Pero hablando de otra cosa, que les pareció???? Eso del lemon me causo un montón de problemas, es que yo prefiero las metáforas a las cosas explicitas, pero las ideas de mi cabeza eran mas como un poema que un relato, así que mejor decidí prescindir casi por completo de ellas. Lamento si tiene faltas de ortografía, recién lo termine y quería subirlo ya, porque ya tenia mucho tiempo de retraso con este cap. Ya se viene el final, solo faltan dos caps, iba a ser solo uno, pero esto se enredo mucho y tengo que desenredarlo. _

_Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Solo ténganme paciencia, es que ya tengo que empezar a estudiar para los exámenes finales de la facu y además tengo algunos compromisos sociales. Pero más que nada son los exámenes, tengo a mi madre siguiendo mis movimientos y no meja acercarme mucho a la compu._

_Espero comenten._

_Los quiero!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata abrió los ojos con cautela, los primeros rayos de luz anunciaban la soledad en su cama y al parecer, también en el cuarto.

Se incorporó con lentitud, cubriéndose el cuerpo con las mantas, y se ruborizó al recordar la causa del leve dolor que sentía en sus piernas, pero un ardor mayor llegó de golpe al pensar como había terminado la noche anterior.

Naruto había penetrado su alma y su corazón bajo la mascara del sexo ardiente. Entre magia, sueños y palabras no dichas ella entregó sus primeros suspiros.

Miró el hueco vacío de la cama a su lado y revivió lo ocurrido.

La noche anterior había sido una tonta al apartarse de Naruto sin contarle lo que sentía; se dijo con optimismo que aquel día todo sería distinto. ¿Pero dónde estaba él?

Apartó las mantas y luego volvió a cubrirse con ellas porque había recordado que no tenia ropa limpia suya en ese cuarto. Tendría que ponerse la del día anterior para ir a su antiguo dormitorio. Entonces vio varias prendas suyas desparramadas sobre uno de los sillones. Era su ropa.

Alguien, y sólo podía tratarse de Naruto, se había adelantado a sus deseos. Una leve sonrisa frunció sus labios.

Media hora después, al salir del baño duchada y vestida, decidió que Naruto tenía razón. Sus camisetas de dormir no eran lo más apropiado para una mujer casada y, además, resultaban innecesarias cuando él estaba a su lado para mantenerla caliente. Aún recordaba la suavidad de la piel tostada de Naruto y ese olor a coco.

Cualquier prenda se convertía en innecesaria si servía para interponerse entre ella y el calor sensual de la piel de su marido, no podía olvidar la rítmica succión de sus labios contra los de ella, la transformación del rostro de Naruto marcado por la pasión.

Trató de apartar de su mente aquellas imágenes eróticas, pero al mirarse al espejo, vio que el rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos traicionaban lo que pensaba.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y corrió hacia las escaleras. Nunca había imaginado que amar a alguien la excitaría de aquel modo, pero Naruto era una persona muy especial. Respiró hondo, con el cuerpo inundado de placer y amor.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, vio a la señora Matsumoto que salía de la biblioteca.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó anhelante, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La mujer pareció algo perpleja por su pregunta.

—Ha salido, señorita Hinata. Dejo ordenes de que la dejara dormir y que le dijera que no volvería hasta tarde.

Creo que tenía una cena en Londres con un cliente importante.

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Hinata; su alegría anterior se convirtió en sorpresa.

¿Por qué no la había despertado Naruto para decirle algo? ¿Cómo podía haberse ido sin hablar con ella? Tenían que hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en la noche. El día le pareció de repente muy vacío.

—¿Quiere el desayuno? —preguntó la señora Matsumoto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba sola en la biblioteca mirando desconsoladamente por la ventana cuando se abrió la puerta. Por un momento, creyó que sería Naruto y se volvió con una sonrisa de bienvenida en los labios. Pero no fue él quien entró en la estancia, sino Kano.

—¿Te dejó sola? —preguntó éste—. Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí. Si mis palabras hasta parecieran proféticas. Naruto ya se aburrió de ti ¿cierto?

Hinata deseaba decirle que se marchara, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. En lugar de ello, apartó la cabeza y trató de ignorarlo con la esperanza de silenciarlo así, pero el hombre soltó una risita burlona.

—No quieres oír la verdad, ¿eh? ¿No puedes afrontarla? Bueno, mi querida Hinata, me temo que de vez en cuando todos tenemos que afrontar cosas desagradables. A mí, por ejemplo, me resultó muy desagradable descubrir que no iba a heredar esta propiedad.

—Ya conoces las condiciones del testamento del abuelo —dijo ella nerviosa.

—Desde luego que sí —asintió él—. Y yo no era el único que las conocía, ¿verdad? ¿No sospechaste nada cuando Naruto te propuso matrimonio?

—Kano, no quiero seguir hablando de esto—protestó ella, enfadada—. Naruto y nuestro matrimonio son un tema privado. No tienen nada que ver contigo.

—Sí que lo tienen —la contradijo él con amargura—. Admite los hechos, se casó contigo por Prado de la Reina, pero no la tendrá segura hasta que no te deje embarazada, ¿verdad? Hasta que esté seguro de que su hijo la heredará. ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? —prosiguió con tono burlón—. No pensarás que la razón de que esté tan dispuesto a acostarse contigo es porque te desea, ¿eh? A ver si maduras. Si te hubiera deseado tanto, te habría tenido hace años —dijo con crueldad—. ¿Por qué iba a desearte un hombre como él? Puede tener todas las mujeres que quiera.

Y con este pequeño discurso de palabras lanzadas como dardos ardientes directo a su corazón, Hinata sintió que se libraba de un hechizo y que la lucidez por fin estaba surcando su piel y su memoria, tal vez Kano tenía razón.

—No quiero herir tus sentimientos —mintió, adoptando un tono suave para cambiar bruscamente de tema—. Sabes que solo quiero ayudarte, hazme caso lo mejor es dejarlo ahora. Naruto no te ama y si alguna vez te deseó ya se le pasó el capricho. ¿Sabes donde y con quien esta ahora?

Hinata no se atrevió a volverse hacia él. Si lo hacía, Kano podría ver en sus ojos el dolor que sentía, en ese momento la versión de Kano era la más factible de ser cierta, es decir, todo eso era algo que ella ya sabia pero en algún punto del camino ella creyó que Naruto podría llegar a amarla. Él se había casado con ella por Prado de la Reina. Por supuesto que sí. Ella lo había sabido desde el comienzo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para pensar otra cosa?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir analizando lo que le dijo Kano, se escucho la voz de Mitsuko llamándolo, por lo que él desapareció tras la puerta de la biblioteca.

La joven suspiró aliviada al oír la tímida voz de Mitsuko en el umbral.

Oyó el tono irritado de Kano en el pasillo, detrás de su esposa. Recordó que la noche anterior había compadecido a Mitsuko por estar casada con un hombre que no la amaba y se había preguntado cómo podía seguir a su lado. Y ahora había llegado el momento de sentir compasión por si misma. Al despertar había comprobado que el amor además de darte la mayor de las libertades, también te aprisiona, sonaba tan ilógico, pero ella le encontraba sentido. Amaba a Naruto y no era correspondida, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era fingir que todo estaba bien y tragarse lo que sentía. Estaba atrapada en su propia casa, presa de la tristeza, la soledad y el desamor, pero tendría que fingir una sonrisa y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado. Había sido una tonta al creer que Naruto podía amarla.

El hecho de que sus sentimientos por él hubieran cambiado de modo tan dramático no implicaba que los de él hubieran sufrido una metamorfosis semejante. Lo conocía hace tanto tiempo que pensar en la posibilidad de que el la amara ya le causaba gracia.

Pero le había hecho el amor, la había tocado, acariciado y mostrado lo que era el éxtasis, la había invitado a navegar en un mar de placer y fue hermoso ver el fuego en sus ojos.

Soltó una carcajada irónica y trato de retener un pequeño sollozo que no pudo evitar salir de sus labios.

Lo había hecho porque ella se lo suplicó. Después de todo, era un hombre.

Y ahora se rebatía entre dos posibilidades ¿era demasiado ingenua o demasiado estúpida? Ella se había dado cuenta que amaba a Naruto y había esperado que automáticamente o por arte de magia el también se enamorara de ella. Menos mal que Kano le había hecho comprender la verdad antes de que le dijera a Naruto que lo amaba. Después de todo Kano le había advertido y aunque estaba segura que él disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, no podía negar que era él el que esgrimió la verdad durante todo ese tiempo.

Tragó saliva. Al menos su orgullo seguiría intacto, aunque su corazón ya no.

Si Naruto mencionaba algo de lo ocurrido, tendría que fingir que había obrado así por miedo a que Kano descubriera la verdad. Lo mejor era tragarse cada gota de ese amor que su piel destilaba, no le daría a Naruto la oportunidad de que supiera que tenía el control sobre ella.

— Hinata. A la joven le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír la voz de Naruto. Había regresado muy pronto. En el mes que llevaban casados, había vuelto tarde casi todos los días. Hinata había planeado salir antes de que llegara y estar ausente durante la cena, como había hecho todas las noches de la última semana. Por donde lo viera era el comportamiento mas inmaduro que pudiera tener, pero no estaba dispuesta a encontrarse con Naruto, tenía tanto miedo de que el se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, pensaba que si él la miraba a los ojos le desnudaría el alma.

Había sido una suerte que Sai le preguntara si podía cambiarle el turno a otra de las trabajadoras voluntarias. No sólo había aceptado, sino que había elegido trabajar también varias noches extra. Sai frunció el ceño cuando se lo dijo.

—¿Estás segura? Acabas de casarte, ¿Naruto no echara de menos tu compañía? —preguntó.

—También está muy ocupado —dijo ella con sinceridad. ¿Muy ocupado trabajando o muy ocupado evitándola? Era mejor así, ella también estaba llevando a cabo la misma táctica.

Sonrió con amargura. Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado siglos desde el día en que tanto le preocupaba compartir la cama con Naruto. Ahora quería sentirlo cerca, su aliento rozando su piel, quería inmolarse en sus brazos sin tiempo ni destiempo, pernoctar en sus huesos, en su carne y en sus besos. Pero no podia dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

Con Kano y Mitsuko todavía en la casa, no tenían otra opción que seguir compartiendo la cama, pero Naruto siempre se aseguraba de quedarse abajo hasta que ella se había dormido o hasta que la creía dormida y Hinata, por orgullo, fingía estarlo. Tumbada allí con los ojos cerrados mientras él se movía por la estancia, se esforzaba desesperadamente por mantener a raya sus sentimientos, las emociones que tanto dolor le causaban. Procuraba sonreír como si nada estuviese mal, hablar como si todo estuviese perfecto, pretendía que todo era un sueño y hacía de cuenta que el que Naruto no la amara no le hacía daño.

Ni siquiera cuando estaba segura de que Naruto se había dormido, se permitía el lujo de llorar. No se atrevía.

Una vez o dos en la semana que siguió a aquella noche, lo sorprendió observándola y, en varias ocasiones, tuvo la impresión de que iba a decir algo sobre lo ocurrido, pero su miedo la obligaba siempre a eludir el tema. En esos momentos la sinceridad y la honestidad, valores que formaban parte de su código ético, estaban recluidos en alguna parte ella y no las dejaría aflorar.

El peor momento había sido la noche siguiente a aquella en que hicieron el amor.

Hinata se acostó temprano. Cuando entró él, fingió estar dormida, pero evidentemente, no lo engañó, ya que él se acercó y musitó con suavidad.

—Sé que estás despierta, Hinata. Necesitamos hablar.

—No —exclamó ella, asustada, adivinando lo que quería decirle.

Ya podía imaginar sus palabras llenas de espinas, cual cactus asesino. Iba a decirle que había adivinado lo mucho que lo amaba pero que no la correspondía. Le recordaría las condiciones de su matrimonio y le explicaría que entre ellos no había habido más que un simple encuentro sexual, que lo superara, el no quería nada con ella y que en cuanto viera la posibilidad de zafarse de ese matrimonio lo haría.

—No, no quiero hablar —dijo con fiereza—. No hay nada que decir. No quería escuchar eso, le sangraba el corazón de solo pensarlo y en un acto reflejo solo atino a taparse con la colcha de la cama, como si eso la salvara de lo que fuera que vendría.

Se puso tensa al notar que él seguía parado al borde de la cama, pero Naruto no insistió.

—De acuerdo, Hinata; si eso es lo que quieres…

La joven no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir? Se volvió y se acurrucó en la cama. Lo que de verdad quería era que le dijera que la amaba, entonces nada mas importaría.

Pero volviendo al presente ella escucho de nuevo su vos—Hinata —repitió Naruto con voz extrañamente aguda.

La joven comprendió que era demasiado tarde para escapar; él estaba ya en el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. Estaba a punto de salir. Esta noche trabajo en el albergue. Si no me voy ya, llegaré tarde.

—No —repuso él con suavidad—. Esta noche no vas a ninguna parte. Esta noche tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Hinata se alarmó.

—Pero no puedo dejar a solo Sai. Me está esperando y sabes que tenemos problemas en el albergue.

El propietario les había anunciado recientemente que tenía intención de vender el edificio en cuanto terminara el contrato de alquiler. Sai trataba de encontrar el modo de recaudar fondos suficientes para construir un edificio nuevo, pero hasta el momento no había tenido mucha suerte. Incluso le había pedido que le sugiriera a Naruto que los ayudara.

—No, no puedo hacerlo —repuso Hinata, incómoda.

Y tampoco podía poner ella el dinero, ya que su capital estaba colocado en varios fideicomisos.

—Hablaremos mañana —sugirió esperanzada.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Naruto con sorna—. ¿Estás segura de que mañana no habrás encontrado algo más importante? No, Hinata, huir no es el modo de resolver nada y tú lo sabes. Cuando nos casamos, hicimos un trato y el trato era que, a los ojos de los demás, nuestro matrimonio parecería perfectamente normal. Y no es normal, Hinata. En las dos últimas semanas hemos pasado tan poco tiempo juntos…

—Eres tú el que siempre llega tarde a casa —lo interrumpió ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sabes a qué hora llego a casa si casi no te veo aquí?

Lo sabía porque Kano se tomaba la molestia de informarle de ello sin perder nunca ocasión de comentar que Naruto no había llegado a casa hasta las ocho o las nueve y, cuando ella regresaba después de las once, lo encontraba invariablemente encerrado en la biblioteca.

—Hicimos un trato —repitió él—. Pero tú no haces nada por cumplir con tu parte. Prefieres pasar tu tiempo en el albergue.

—Me parecía lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Por qué no piensas mejor las cosas? —Preguntó él con fiereza—. La gente está empezando a murmurar —le advirtió—. Se preguntan qué clase de matrimonio somos para vernos tan poco. Si hasta Kano se ha mostrado condescendiente conmigo y la gente empieza a murmurar sobre la cantidad de horas que pasas con Sai. Kano también cree que él puede intentar convencerte para que le ayudes a financiar el albergue.

—¿Era eso de lo que querías hablarme? —preguntó ella, casi con alivio.

—Una de las cosas —asintió él.

¿Una de las cosas? Hinata se preguntó con tristeza cuáles serían las otras. El día anterior Kano le había comentado que parecía muy desgraciada antes de fingir que sentía lástima de ella por el abandono en que la tenía su marido.

— ¿Sai te ha pedido dinero, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto con severidad.

— Tenemos varios problemas —repuso ella—. El albergue necesita…

—El albergue, el albergue… —la interrumpió él, airado—. Toda tu vida no gira en torno al condenado edificio ese y todo lo que él conlleva— le gritó con frustración—hay mas cosas en tu vida, mas personas que requieren que les dediques algo de atención.

— Tienes razón, pero ahora tengo varios asuntos que atender, hablaremos mas tarde— dicho esto emprendió el camino hacia su auto lo más rápido que pudo.

Estaba huyendo cobardemente, pero no quería escuchar lo que Naruto tuviera que decirle. Tenía demasiado miedo de oír de sus labios que ya estaba harto y que se marchaba.

Y sin embargo, ¿no sería eso lo mejor? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir viviendo cerca de él, sabiendo lo mucho que lo amaba, sabiendo que Kano observaba todos sus movimientos, temerosa de traicionar sus sentimientos y teniendo que soportar el dolor de oírle decir que no quería su amor? No quería que Naruto la despreciara, con tantas especulaciones de cómo y cuando la rechazaría su corazón se desangraba y no ayudaban en nada los comentarios de Kano.

Estando en el albergue no pudo concentrarse en nada, enamorarse y no ser correspondida traía demasiados problemas. El día había pasado muy rápido y no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a casa. Lo que si pudo notar es que el auto de Naruto no estaba estacionado afuera. Eso la hizo sentir aliviada.

Hacía horas que le dolía la cabeza, así que entró a la cocina a tomarse una aspirina y Kano la sorprendió allí, estaba empezando a pensar, que él parecia un fantasma que la rondaba, aparecía siempre de improvisto.

—¿No te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—Me duele la cabeza —repuso ella con aire ausente, otra secion de comentarios hirientes se aproximaba, pero tenia pensado no prestarle atención y dejarlo pasar.

—Naruto se fue hace bastante —le informó Kano.

—Me di cuenta de eso — repuso Hinata, esperando a que la pastilla hiciera efecto.

—Una mujer lo llamo por teléfono—dijo Kano esperando a ver la reacción de Hinata, pero ella no mostró mucho interés en la información dada, así que decidió echar mas leña al fuego—Me pidió que te dijera que pasará la noche fuera.

Con lo último que dijo Kano había dado en el blanco, porque capto toda la atención de Hinata y pudo notar como su ánimo decaía.

—Duele darse cuenta de la verdad, ¿no es cierto Hinata? —Murmuró con fingida compasión—. Pero es hora de que veas que tarde o temprano él te dejara. Solo esta dejando pasar el tiempo para asegurarse la casa, pero ya se está aburriendo de ti. ¿Será que ya estás embarazada, Hinata? Te noto muy pálida últimamente… Por que si lo estas Naruto cumplió su objetivo y ya no tiene porque permanecer a tu lado.

Hinata dio un respingo, esas palabras habían dolido más que todas las anteriores que habían sido pronunciadas por esa lengua venenosa.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo con fiereza.

— Por su puesto que lo es. Espero que no estés embarazada, porque si es así… bueno, sólo diré que en una casa como ésta hay muchos peligros para una mujer en ese estado. ¿Qué es lo que haría Naruto si perdieras a su hijo? Todo ese tiempo desperdiciado. No creo que quiera tener que volver a pasar por la penosa necesidad de volver a estar contigo, se fue con otra mujer, eso me da la razón ¿no crees?. Abre los ojos Hinata sólo quiere la casa, no te quiere a ti. Nunca te ha querido y nunca lo hará.

Con estas últimas palabras Hinata no pudo retener las lágrimas y corrió hacia su cuarto, en varias cosas de las que dijo, Kano tenia la razón, ¿pero ahora la estaba amenazando? Nunca pensó que ese tipo llegara tan lejos.

Kano estaba amenazando la vida de un niño inexistente, pero si de verdad estuviera embarazada ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Cómo debería haber reaccionado hace unos momentos?

No podía seguir viviendo así, amando a Naruto, deseándolo, sabiendo que no la quería y temerosa de Kano y sus amenazas.

En un bar de la ciudad Naruto meditaba sobre todo lo que provocó el echo de que por una noche se dejara llevar por las pasiones, era mejor pensarlo así antes de hablar de amor, esa palabra dolía ahora mas que nunca. De todos modos había bebido demasiado y los pensamientos empezaban a nublársele, no tenia intención de regresar por esa noche a Prado de la Reina, no había podido llamar a ese lugar su hogar, no cuando Hinata lo evitaba todo lo que podía y desaparecía de la casa poniendo como excusa la ayuda que brindaba en el albergue, por no mencionar a Sai, claro está. Y los comentarios que Kano hacia al respecto no ayudaban en nada.

Durante toda esa noche había estado evitando el coqueteo continuo de mujeres que iban y venían, pero el no estaba para esas trivialidades en ese momento. Tal vez si Hinata se lo pidiera… Aun recordaba el cuerpo vibrante de Hinata, las lenguas espúreas, los flujos intercambiables, ese universo paralelo, y no menos importante, sus besos, había sentido que ella le besaba el alma. Ella era una amante increíble y lujuriosa. De nuevo estaba pensando en eso y reprendió mentalmente por ello, no quería seguir recordando lo que ocurrió en esa cama de la perdición.

Le había dolido bastante que ella lo utilizara, aun así había intentado hablar del tema con ella, pero se negaba ante cada acercamiento en lo que se refería a lo sucedido aquella noche, hasta el momento no sabio como catalogarla, ¿podría ser esa bendita o maldita noche? Ella era una bruja y lo había hechizado. Estaba seguro que no podría volver a acostarse con otra mujer después de haber echo el amor con Hinata. Por de echo estaba segura de no haber sentido antes lo que sintió con ella.

Y eso era tan frustrante, por que a ella parecía darle lo mismo, cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Sai, bueno en el albergue, pero era lo mismo ¿no?

La vida había conspirado en su contra desde que era muy pequeño, ¿entonces que más daba sumar otra desilusión a su vida? Tal ves él y ella eran dos personas complicas y sobre todo inverosímiles.

Iba a pedir otra copa, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro derecho y en cuanto se dio vuelta, pudo divisar a un sonriente Kakashi.

—Buenas Noches Naruto — Dijo Kakashi, pero en cuanto vio el estado en el que estaba Naruto borró su sonrisa y en su rostro se reflejo la incertidumbre.

—Buenas — apenas pronuncio Naruto, no estaba de humor para hablar con él.

Siempre que se encontraba con Kakashi este ultimo se esforzaba por recordarle viejos tiempos, en lo que su familia era feliz, cuando Kakashi venía a su casa y compartía la mesa con ellos. Veía tan lejanos eso días.

—No parece que hayas tenido un buen día — dijo Kakashi, cuando Naruto apenas y le devolvió el saludo.

— Eso no es algo de lo quiera hablar contigo — pronunció Naruto con algo de enojo.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto? ¿Tiene algo que ver Hinata con el hecho de que estés emborrachando en un bar? — preguntó Kakashi con la preocupación reflejada en la voz.

— ¿Y desde cuando crees que Hinata influye tanto en mi vida? — interrogó Naruto tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

— Desde que me di cuenta que estás enamorado de ella — dijo Kakashi con vos calma, como si fuera una verdad de dominio público.

Y en ese instante Naruto quedó perplejo, ¿tan obvios eran sus sentimientos hacia Hinata? No era como si tratara a Hinata de una manera especial, todo lo contrario, la trataba diferente que a las demás mujeres y tal vez allí había estado su error, Kakashi lo conocía desde que era un niño, desde antes de lo que ocurrió con su madre. Quizás seria bueno hablar de todo lo sucedido con alguien de confianza, después de todo había estado guardándose lo que sentía por días y si no hablaba ahora, era seguro que iba a explotar.

—Puedes contar conmigo Naruto, soy tu amigo, así como lo fui de tu padre — le dijo Kakashi, al tiempo que pedía un trago al barman. Conocía a Naruto hace tiempo y sabía lo que había tenido que pasar, fue muy traumático para un niño que su madre lo abandonara y que esa misma noche muriera, luego estuvo la recuperación de su padre, de la que solo él fue artífice y Kakashi fue testigo.

Naruto amó a su padre pero le guardaba profundo rencor al recuerdo de su madre. Ese rencor fue lo que lo llevó a Naruto a estar siempre a la defensiva para no sufrir. Pero el sufrimiento es parte de esta vida y no se puede evitar, porque todo ser humano tiene sentimientos y su propio mundo de significados lo afecta.

El miedo a la pérdida es el que impide relacionarse mejor. Antes de entregarse de lleno a esa experiencia comienza a levantarse la barrera automática que se ha creado ante cualquier señal de peligro y se adopta la postura clásica del no compromiso.

Nunca quiso llevar una relación de pareja estable, prefería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera del sexo opuesto y no dejar entrar a ninguna mujer a su vida.

Negarse a comprometerse no representaba solamente una actitud egoísta de no querer compartir la vida con nadie porque es más cómodo, sino que también tiene un significado psicológico con raíces más profundas; es el miedo a sufrir.

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que nunca me enamoraría, que no habría una sola mujer que lograra hacerme un hombre fiel… Hasta que la conocí — dijo Naruto con aire soñador — De un momento a otro ella se convirtió en todo para mi, ella es tantas cosas y todas impresionantes, me di cuenta que es ella la mujer de mi vida —Estaba a un paso de la inconciencia y hablando cursilerías, pero por fin había logrado ser sincero.

Kakashi lo escuchó atento y estaba seguro que lo que había dicho no era por efecto del alcohol, él estaba seguro de eso, además si no lo estuviera no hubiera prácticamente orillado a Hinata a que le propusiera matrimonio a Naruto.

No conocía a Hinata tanto como a Naruto, pero podía deducir que ella también sentía algo por el muchacho. Pero en el caso de Naruto, ella significaba una cura para el dolor de su alma.

Él estaba enamorado de ella pero al paso que iba Hinata jamás se daría por enterada de sus sentimientos, no cuando el método que utilizaba para llamar su atención era utilizando el sarcasmo y las burlas. Fue entonces que decidió poner manos a la obra.

Solo que los resultados no fueron los esperados, porque Naruto estaba borracho en un bar cuando debería estar con su esposa.

Cuando Kakashi emergió de sus pensamientos Naruto había cambiado su cara de tonto enamorado por una de total furia.

—Pero a ella no le importa lo que siento, es una maldita embustera, ella no me quiere y… — gritó Naruto.

—Entonces por fin se lo dijiste— dijo Kakashi.

—No, pero…— Naruto iba a replicar. Pero Kakashi no lo dejó.

—¿Cómo esperas que se de cuenta? No sé que fue lo que paso entre ustedes, pero conociéndolos a ambos, creo que pudo haber sido un malentendido. Ustedes siempre han discutido por todo, ¿por que no aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez? — dijo Kakashi tratando de llevar un rayo de luz al perturbado corazón de Naruto. Aunque no conocía los detalles de lo que sucedió, sabia que Naruto siempre iba a estar alerta a cualquier error de Hinata y que lo convertiría en algo peor de lo era.

— Con el paso de los años he aprendido que cuando amas de verdad, la desdicha se llena de milagros, el miedo se convierte en osadía. El amor es una proeza de los sentimientos, un ejercicio contra el infortunio —. En cuanto terminó de decir esto, notó que Naruto estaba dormido con los brazos apoyados en la barra. Decidió llevárselo a su casa, él no estaba en condiciones de ir a Prado de la Reina, si Hinata veía el estado en el que se encontraba de seguro las cosas empeorarían.

Naruto se había levantado con una gran resaca pero con un café y unas aspirinas cortesía de Kakashi estuvo recuperado y llego a Prado de la Reina.

Le había confesado a Kakashi que estaba enamorado de Hinata pero aun no hallaba el momento de decírselo a ella. Hinata se veía muy distante, y Naruto estaba conciente que si le decía la verdad, las cosas en su vida volverían a dar un vuelco vertiginoso. Todas las veces en las que había intentado hablar con ella, eran para debatir el echo de que ella estuviera renuente a hablar con él, estaba empezando a pensar que Hinata se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella y que si lo evitaba era para no rechazarlo abiertamente. Era por eso que no había insistido en volver a hablar con ella. Pero ahora estaba considerando lo que le dijo Kakashi, necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas, por eso en cuanto terminara de desayunar iba a dar un paseo, tenia que estar seguro de dar ese paso.

Era sábado por la mañana y Naruto estaba en la casa desayunando con ella, eso era algo inusual pero Hinata tenía cosas importantes en que pensar y lo dejo pasar.

Ninguno había dicho nada sobre su negativa a hablar con él y él no le había dado tampoco ninguna explicación sobre la noche que había pasado fuera.

Naruto acababa de levantarse de la mesa cuando entró Kano en la estancia.

—Luego tengo que salir —informó Naruto a Hinata—. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, tengo que resolver asuntos importantes.

—¿Qué es lo que harás tú?

—Tengo que ir de compras, necesito renovar mi guardarropas —mintió ella, sin mirarlo, si él no hubiera estado tan pensativo se hubiera dado cuenta que el gastar dinero no era uno de los pasatiempos de Hinata.

—Ah, estos matrimonios modernos —sonrió Kano.

Pero no sonreía una hora más tarde, cuando alcanzó a Hinata en las escaleras después de que Naruto hubiera salido.

—Hinata, pequeña, deja de hacer como si no sucediera nada—le aconsejó—. Naruto no oculta lo poco que le importas y lo mucho que piensa en esa otra mujer.

—¿De que hablas? —musitó Hinata.

—No puedes ser tan ingenua—se burló el hombre. — Tu marido pasa toda la noche fuera; sólo puede haber una razón para eso, ¿no crees? Aunque conociendo el historial de Naruto puede que sean varias razones.

Hinata decidió de pronto que ya estaba harta. Sentía las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y amenazaban con resbalar por su rostro. Los comentarios de Kano, su crueldad, sus amenazas, el dolor de amar a Naruto y saber que no era correspondida le parecieron de repente excesivos. Se sentía acorralada y el pánico iba a dominarla por completo, se preguntó desde cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde, ¿será que el amor te vuelve vulnerable? Quizás era hora de enfrentar todo de una vez.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Perdonen la tardanza es que tuve millones de cosas de hacer y entre ayer y hoy recién pude hacer el cap. De veras lo siento, es que digamos que me distancie de una de mis mejores amigas y eso es algo difícil de superar, pero creo que es lo mejor, no era sano estar a lado de alguien que solo me utiliza para su conveniencia. _

_Por si a alguien le importa al final no me sacaron la muela, me están haciendo un tratamiento de conducto, me falta una sesión y por fin termino de arreglar este problema de mi muela. _

_Prometo que no voy a demorar tanto, esta semana finiquito este fic. Todavía no tengo decidido la circunstancias del final pero prometo que va a estar bueno. _

_Gracias por acompañarme y por esperar tanto._

_Los quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
